Crossing to the Other Side
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: What happens when you find out the life you have lived is a lie, some very interesting things. Loyalities are tested and the bonds of friendship are strengthened.A small part of me is gloating right now after chapter 364. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood in front of a full length mirror, she was 5' 4'' with medium length red brown hair bangs swung above hazel eyes the iris ringed in black that became more pronounced with the change in emotions as well as changing colors to a light cold blue. She was dressed in long black loose fitting pants that rode low on her hips her top was black as well without any buttons the bottom wrapped around her stomach and was tied on the side the ends tucked into the folds the sleeves came all the way to her wrists slightly loose around the upper part of her arms the cuffs rolled around her hips as she moved her arms to examine the garments she was wearing.

Smiling she piled her hair on top of her head using a clip to secure it in place, turning from the reflection she walked over to her stereo that dominated one wall the one without mirrors and turned it on she felt her body sway with the music her sensei would not be pleased he was forever trying to get her to listen to the soft strains of a flute and waterfall or some such "Focusing" sounds as he put it. She grinned as the rock music filled the space it **made** her want to move and hit things not that the other music was horrible but it just didn't motivate her like this did. The sound of the guitar and the singer put her in the frame of mind that would make her push her training forcing her to improve her stance of her thrusts, punches, lunges, kicks, she grinned as she shifted to her first stance legs shoulder width apart breathing deeply she brought her hands up one close to her chest hand open the other slightly forward parallel with her shoulder. She moved with fluid grace dropping to the ground slapping her palms flat and bringing her left leg up for a kick that was almost straight up as her leg tagged an imaginary target she threw the leg forward bringing the other up and over swiftly to slam on the floor as she tuckered her body under her arms to allow the move she forced speed into her body and pushing off the floor with both hands and her other leg she jumped into the air punching up at the same time with her right arm and fist. Coming back to the ground she landed in a crouch standing on both hands immediately she kicked back with both legs and spun her body around at the same time bringing both legs under her to stand and follow with another kick and punch of apposing appendages right leg left arm. She dropped her leg down and punched forward with her right arm this swinging the arm and her torso around as if to hit something behind her at chest height. She continued to work out and prefect her movements until she realized she was no longer alone she had just finished a series of kicks and punches designed to push an opponent back and was back flipping off the wall she had lunged at when looking in the mirror she saw her sensei red suffused her face and she was about the stop and bow when he attacked her. The old man didn't smile as he pushed her she had been doing this for two hours already and sweat was pouring off her in sheets.

"Sensei!" her voice was strained her breathing harsh.

"You girl have holes throughout your defense." He calmly announced, she knew what he was doing she knew she didn't really have any holes in her stances, she knew this because she made sure to watch herself every time she worked slowing down her movements to make sure she had them right before gradually speeding them back up until they were prefect. For 6 years this had been her routine, slow down to prefect it then speed in up until she made a mistake again then slow down until it was prefect again the push until she could move though it with it truly being seen.

"You are getting sloppy girl you are a disgrace!" All these thoughts sifted though her mind while in the back ground she could tell he had some how managed to turn her music off. She was sweaty and tired and pissed that he had done that again.

'At least he didn't turn that new age crap on again!' she thought privately.

"You move like a slug with no purpose, your sister does better then this." This time the taunt hit home he hadn't ever said that be and it stung. Her anger boiled up her face flushed from exertion took on another shade of red and she cried out inarticulate as she lunged, it was when he hooked his arm though both of hers and threw her over his back to land in a heap on her head that she realized her mistake.

"You must learn better control." He was standing over her his white hair pulled back from his wrinkled face brown eyes hooded. He shook his head turned and walked away, grimacing she pushed herself off the floor absently rubbing her neck not really in pain more embarrassed he had managed to provoke her attack then toss her around like a novice.

"geez." She hissed out her hair tumbled around her face as she looked at the ground wishing the floor would open up and send her somewhere anywhere else. As she stood there lost in thought she heard the doorbell and her mothers voice as the woman spoke. She knew her sensei was gone already now a days he didn't stay long her parents making it clear that they disapproved of her choice to take up martial arts, they often told her it was a waste of time the world didn't need this style of fighter not with all the advances in technology making it outdated as well as out moded, she shrugged as she listened to her mother tell the whoever was there that her oldest child was in the workout room. She grinned her mother refused to call it a dojo ever though not a peace of the equipment there had anything to do with a tradional gym a wooden sparing dummy occupied the center of the room positioned there by her so she could see her self moving around it and correct mistakes. Pale red lips curved into a smile, yes this was her haven where she could pretend to live another life in another period of time or even another dimension. Her thoughts centered around a wish that burned painfully in her heart, she wanted to be in another dimension where what she had learned and the skills she possessed could be used where still needed. The door to the room opened and her older sibling stood glaring at her.

"Come on Kat, I don't have time to waste." Her sisters voice was cold and dismissive, no she did not approve of Kat's choice she didn't really like her younger sibling why their parents allowed the girl to do this was a mystery to her. Bleach blonde hair swept back over delicate shoulders no Kat was not too much of a mystery neither was the allowance the girl had of late.

"OK." Kat answered her. Bethany sighed as she waited for Kat to change her top to a red shirt with a green and gold dragon design on the front she made a face at the younger girl an evil smirk crossed painted lips she knew what would put the girl in her place and it would save her mother the trouble.

"When you turn 18 this will end you know." Her voice was sugar coated and she took satisfaction as the younger girl hesitated barely noticeably in putting on a gray sweater jacket. The older girl allowed the smirk to widen and her eyes to glaze over feigning tears.

"Poor thing, Jesisa will have what he wants but you will sadly have to give all this," creamy arms with manicured nails gestured to the surrounding room, "up." She watched with delight as the girl paled slightly yes now she could finish her day with the knowledge that her mother would remind Kat as they left that she had 1 week before the event would take place.

Kat shivered, 1 week was her birthday not that it mattered no one celebrate it till now, 1 week and she would be forever tied to someone who didn't love her because she was useful for her parents to further their wealth and useful to Bethany in getting rid of a nuisance that stood in her way.

1 Week……..

Konoha Village

Morning sunlight filtered though the widow of a small apartment reveling the sleep tousled blonde hair of the number 1 loudmouth most surprising ninja and future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. He rolled over dragging his pillow over his head groaning just as the cow alarm clock on his bedside table began mooing insistently.

"Ahh man, why?" He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, stretching his arms over his head, glancing at the calendar on the way he let out a whoop circled in red was his birthday, 1 week and he would be 18 old enough to go to bars and drink, old enough to get married old enough to do all the things he wasn't allowed to do legally.

"Huh, Ero-sennin never had a problem taking me to bars all that long ago." He smirked as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve his night full bladder. A knocked on his door sounded as he left the bathroom, 'wonder who that could be?' he walked to his door opening it.

"OI, teme want do you want?" Sasuke stood there hand in his pockets, since returning from Orochimaru's his mode of dress consisted of black pants and black sandals the leg cuffs wrapped much the same as he wore when he had been with the snake sannin, the top however was closed in the front white in color and instead of the purple rope he had worn was a wide sash wrapped around his waist several times so he could wear the katana he carried.

"Dobe, do you answer your door in your boxers all the time?" the sarcasm rolled off of his tongue.

"Well I just got up asshole and," he glanced at the clock on his wall, "we aren't supposed to meet till 7 its only 6." He smiled at his best friend and rubbed the back of his head stepping to the side to let the other into his apartment. Sasuke looked around smiling in his head at the state of the living room, it was immaculate with age the blonde had finally grown out of the habit of living like a slob his apartment though tiny seem to suit the boy. Sasuke continued his perusal of the apartment as Naruto retuned to his bedroom getting dressed in record time in orange short pants his top was solid black now the pockets on the front empty at the moment his scrolls where in the living room with Sasuke said Uchiha was staring at the calendar in Naruto's kitchen a smirk on his face.

'So the dobe's birthday is a week from now, Sakura should be happy now.' He sat down at the kitchen table as the blonde whirlwind came back into the room.

"So why **are** you here so early?" He busied himself with his breakfast heating water to a boil. The dark haired shinobi sitting at his table leaned back in his chair staring at the blonde.

"Kakashi has a mission for us and wanted to get you there sooner than later." The kettle on the stove whistled as the water came to a boil and for seconds the room was silent unnerving the Uchiha, it wasn't like Naruto to remain silent especial after he just told him in so many words that for once not only was Kakashi on time but early. He watched as his friend's shoulders sagged just ever so slightly.

"Do you know how long it will take?" the question was innocent enough and if he hadn't known the blonde as well as he did he would have missed it but for some reason the teen was disappointed in the mission which worried the other even more until he realized why. He grimaced wiping his face clean of emotion as the blonde turned around a grin plastered on his face, Sasuke knew better and grinned privately while outwardly offering the blonde an indifferent scowl.

"About a week," His fingers flicked an imaginary speck of dust off the table as he struggled to keep a straight face, "Maybe more Kakashi thinks it might take a while anyway." He was having a hard time not letting his friend in on what they where planning.

"Why?" he asked the blonde.

"Oh nothing I was going to help Konohamaru with his shruiken training but that can wait, I guess." The smile never faltered and not for the first did Sasuke think about all the times his best friend hide pain and disappointment behind that grin. He sighed mentally it would be worth it in the end to see a real smile on his face by weeks end.

"Hurry up or they'll leave us." He added watching as the blonde inhaled his breakfast ramen in one gulp dropping the empty carton in the trash he moved into the living room stuffed summoning scrolls into the pockets on his shirt front grabbed his weapons pouch off the table and headed out the front door Sasuke right behind him. He locked his door and the two toke to the rooftops rapidly covering the distance to the bridge to meet the rest of their team.

Ok yes this is a Alternate reality jump type of story and to be honest I don't really like these to much but I guess I do since I am writing this. Kinda of Ironic I know, well please review give me ideas I don't know yet how to get the characters together I will be working on that. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters this is my blanket disclaimer!! So please enjoy and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A breeze rustled the pink hair of a young woman as she reclined against the railing of the bridge she was standing on, her teammate was perched on the railing itself a book in his hand a lazy expression on the corner of his face that was visible. The Kunichi groaned as she realized what book the silver haired man was rereading, it was the one Naruto had given him about 2 years ago when he first returned to Konoha. Shaking her head she looked off into the distance where she made out two figures headed in their direction over the rooftops.

"They're almost here." She announced to no one in particular since she knew Kakashi had seen them even though he gave the fair impression of being engrossed in his book.

"Yo." He called to the two young men as they landed lightly at the end of the bridge, Naruto's ever-present grin greeted them.

"Hey I never thought I would see the day you got here before me." Surprise and astonishment written on the young mans face.

"Well I try not to make it a habit." A small 'duh' sounded from the area where Sakura was standing but when the Jounin looked at the girl her face was blank and she was already talking to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well since we are all here I'll explain the mission." Hopping down from his perch Kakashi removed a scroll from his pouch and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is a map of Hidden village of Sound, its still largely unexplored, this is an A-Rank mission because of the area we are going to be in. Its not very big so it shouldn't take to long to map out the section we don't have." He tapped the section of unmarked terrain on the map that Sasuke was holding open, looking at each of them as they studied the map he had given them, Naruto was the first to speak.

"Well then lets get started." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head in an unconscious gesture from his childhood that he had yet to grow out of.

"Right we'll meet at the gates in an hour." It was a simple enough mission but with the Leaf and Sound still some what at odds this mapping of the area itself was more of a good faith mission and even more so since Tsunade-sama was sending team 7. Kakashi watched as each of his team vanished in poofs of smoke back to there homes to gather supplies he had no doubt why the Godimane was sending them especially Naruto. The high level of shinobi power being sent into Sound was telling them that the Leaf was strong and in no danger of being over run, effectively putting the village on notice that she could and would crush them. All very subtle on her part, the more obvious part was sending Naruto proving he was capable and powerful enough as the furture Rokudamie it was all very political and the message being relayed would come across loud and clear.

Heading towards the gate he whistled a tune that was stuck in his head from last night, his pack was ready to go that morning but it was relatively little considering the impression he gave Naruto that they would be gone longer then a week. His visible eye crinkled at the corner and his mask shifted as he smiled, yes the surprise was going to be worth it, he just hoped that the blonde would be alright till then.

Kat shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her butt was getting sore and her left foot was trying to go to sleep. 'Why did I even bother trying to go see him?' she asked herself for the third time since arriving at school. She grunted and jiggled her foot in a vain attempt to shake the tingling sensation out of it. At the head of the class the teacher was droning on about events in the past that had nothing to do with her and if she was honest with herself if it didn't cover martial arts, pizza, new movies or any combination of them she was bored. How she managed to make passing grades was hard to understand, her mind wondered continuously back to her morning exercises and how to improve them or she was sleeping very inconspicuously her head propped on her knuckles and her bangs shielding her closed eyes from view. She smirked remembering how many times she slept through an entire class, oh her teachers where always suspicious but since she could answer the questions when they asked most had given up trying to catch her in the act.

It was during her last class that the sinking feeling she had avoided for half the week crept up on her. It was Wednesday the middle of the week and she still hadn't figured out a safe way to get out of being Jesisa's next conquest. The past few days found her up three hours earlier than usual pounding away at the practice dummy till her knuckles bleed and her legs where black and blue, bleeding in a few places. Wrapping her hands in bandages helped the fracture she acquired after one particularly vicious punch, that was yesterday her mother was not happy with her for the 'new look' her daughter was now sporting. She managed not to tell the older woman the real reason for the wrapping which wasn't that hard since the woman didn't really care as long as her daughter made it to the alter on Saturday.

"Shit." Kat gasped she had clenched her fists making her right hand throb, the exclamation didn't go unnoticed by the teacher he stood up from his desk ruler in hand making his way back to her. Kat swore under her breath again, great now she would have swollen knuckles on top of the broken bone in her hand.

"Swearing is not allowed in my classroom young lady!" the mans black hair looked greaser up close and she meet his gaze carefully keeping her own blank.

"Yes sir." She kept her voice neutral in hopes he would give some leniency, no such luck.

"Put your hands on the desk." When she only put her left up his toe taped an impatient rhythm on the floor. "I said Both!" His voice rose in pitch cracking at the same time causing a round of snickers in the room.

'AH, Shit.' She groaned inwardly, 'this is gonna hurt like hell.' When the first blow landed she bit her lip she managed to raise her left just enough to not be noticed but enough that it took the blow the next three that came should have ended it but the man was pissed off at being laughed at and all because this girl who he just knew slept in his class, was defiant. Sweat broke out on her upper lip as the ruler finally connected with her busted hand, it was bad enough he broke the new scabs on her knuckles but she wouldn't last long and keep her dignity if he hit her hand again. She wanted to scream at him and hit him but she bore with it internally beating the teacher bloody as he begged her for mercy. The blood was starting to seep though the bandages when he stopped, glaring at her.

"Now go stand in the hall!"

She stood up and bowed to him "Hai." Her mind growled and she felt the heat rising in her chest once she was out in the hall she made her way to the water fountain directly across from the classroom. 'If he only knew I could kick his ass!' she hissed as the cold water ran over her uncovered knuckles soothing the pain and washing the blood away, on her way out the door she had removed the ruined bandages and thrown them in the thrash. Staring at the pink water flowing down the drain absently her mind closed off and for once was quiet, it was in this state of blankness that her sensei showed up, what he was doing there she didn't know and at first she thought she was seeing things.

"Katsuo-san, you are needed." His raspy voice sounding like sandpaper on rough wood.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him hazel eyes confused. His brown eyes sparked with fire, as he grabbed her elbow and pulled he after him.

"Do not question me girl just follow quickly!" she didn't resist as he lead her out the door dropping the elbow he held once he knew she was following.

"Hai." The old man was moving at a rapid clip and she had to jog to keep up, ignoring the pain in her hand, this wasn't the first time he came to get her from school though it was odd that he was doing it in the middle of the day. They passed though the city quickly and where on the outskirts in no time, when he changed directions heading into the wooded park. She loved this park it was were she first meet her sensei it was ringed by large pine trees and some smaller sapplings several large bushes were blooming with pink and red flowers, she recalled having to convince him to teach her with a lot pleading, demanding and bribery thrown in for good measure. They reached a secluded section where you couldn't hear the sound of cars engines, it was like stepping into a bubble where the only sounds where that of nature and the buzzing of some bees.

"Take your stance." The old man ordered she looked at him her eyebrows kniting together and cocked her head to the side.

"Are we sparing Sensei?" She knew she sounded dazed and stupid, in answer he lunged at her forcing her back a few steps before she finally came out of her stupor and returned the attack. She spun on her toe as he punched at her chest coming back around attempting to strike with the back of her arm and fist, taking hold of her arm he planted his left palm flat on sternum just above her breast his right hand released her arm but she couldn't move. She concentrated hard turning over in her mind what he might have done to paralyze her muscles, while she pondered his right hand moved in front of his chest fingers moving so rapidly she couldn't follow the hand on her chest began to warm heating uncomfortably until it actually felt like it was burning her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled her muscles strained to break the invisible hold when she heard a popping sound and the world went black.

"What is taking you so long, Naruto?" Sakura yelled. Three days into their journey found them just on the border of Sounds territory with a sulking blonde and a very irate Uchiha. Naruto grunted, the Hot springs they stopped at provided an opportunity he couldn't pass up though he hadn't picked up all of Jiriaya's habits he was male and women, now that he was older, interested him to no end. Sakura was not please to say the least, when she found him flirting with a young woman from the village they had just passed though not a few hours ago. She was irritated one because it was obvious the girl followed them or more to the point she followed Naruto and 2 the girl insulted her calling her breastlss to the other girl who came with her, Sakura just happened to here that comment when she was headed to the pool to wash the dirt from the road off. Oh she entertained thoughts of ringing the others neck, 'CHA! The bitch is going DOWN!' inner Sakura growled at the idea, and 3 though 1 and 2 where enough she already caught the girl pilfering the baka's bag where he left it in the locker room.

Gritting her teeth and biting the inside of her cheek she tapped her foot, the girl was clinging to Naruto's arm pressing her large breasts into his side and smiling a sickingly obvious, in her opinion, smile up at the blonde idiot. He ignored her glower which was a first, opting to paying avid attention to the girl holding his arm, even Kakashi was getting irritable at the delay he was about to take the blonde ninja to task when they all stiffened at the loud explosion, the wind picked up speed around them whipping the leaves on the trees and swirling the ones on the ground into a small tornado. Naruto was the first to leave heading in the direction of the blast, Sakura grinned evilly at how fast her teammate shrugged the useless strumpet off, no she wasn't jealous of her she just knew what was best for him and he was like a brother to her after all Sasuke still occupied a large portion of her heart and mind.

Jumping from tree to tree the group slowed as they neared the area of the explosion, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi already scanning the area for chakra and more exploding tags. Sakura hung back she was the medic and allowing the others to fight and keeping herself out of most of harms way was her duty. The men disappeared farther ahead of her and she leaned against the tree truck kunai in hand poised at the ready.

"OI SAKURA!" Naruto shouted, "THERE'S A GIRL HERE!" he wasn't far away from her, leaving her perch she dropped to the forest floor beside Naruto who was kneeling beside a young woman about their age dressed in black with red brown hair her eyes where closed and she was lying on her side breathing deeply appearing to be asleep, both her hands where bruised and the knuckles scraped, blood was trickling between the fingers, her pants leg was pulled up reveling bruises and some kind of shoe Sakura had never seen before it was black with red piping on the seams, shaking her head she knelt down next to Naruto channeling her chakra into healing she examined the girl only on broken bone in her right hand, it was the blusters Sakura detected on the other woman's chest above her breasts that worried her. They weren't life threating but the shape was in that of a hand and that surprised her the most like someone tried to kill the girl by burning her and some how she escaped and was now lying unconscious on the ground in front of them.

After scouting the rest of the area Kakashi and Sasuke found them still kneeling next to the girl she still hadn't woken up yet under her head was Naruto's balled up jacket Sakura healing the brake in the girls hand.

"We should make some shelter." Sasuke stated doing just that, he knew better then to advise going back to the hot springs he hadn't trusted the girl either more so when Sakura told him she tried to steal some of Naruto's things. It was one thing for the blonde Dobe to flirt with a pretty girl once in a while when they all went on missions but it was something else to do it this close to Sound country.

"I'll help." Naruto grinned up at him standing and heading off to get water at the stream.

"Ursatonchi" Sasuke grunted at the blonde before setting up the tents and a fire while Kakashi talked to Sakura.

"She's pretty." The Jounin remarked and was rewarded with a glare from Sakura.

"Pervert." He held up his hands in defense.

"I am NOT Jiraiya!" she turned back to the still sleeping girl ignoring her old sensei, she did admit to herself the girl was pretty full pale red lips relaxed in sleep red brown hair loose on the pillow of Naruto's jacket her figure was slight like her own from what she could tell it was the bruising on the girls legs and arms that made her curious wanting to wake the girl to ask her questions. She could tell Naruto thought the same as Kakashi having stared the most at the girl and privately Sakura hoped the girl was better then the one from before and not another stalker or enemy shinobi.

An hour later found them sitting around a fire cooking their dinner of fish and mushrooms a few slices of fruit from the provisions adding a touch of sweet. Kakashi was reading his book Sasuke and Naruto were arguing or more precisely Naruto was arguing and Sasuke was grunting occasionally adding a baka or ursatonchi for good measure when Sakura felt the girl stirring awake, her suspicion that the girl knew something about being a shinobi confirmed when she keep her breathing even and deep while damping her chakra almost imperceptibly.

"So, your awake." It was Kakashi he was squatted down next to the girl his eye smiling, but Sakura could see the tension in his body language he was gauging the girls reaction. She surprised them all even catching Kakashi off guard the leg closest to him shot out kicking his legs out from under him as he rolled away from her gaining his feet he turned to face a now armed crouching tigress with hazel eyes rapidly changing to pale blue ringed in black her face was blank a kunai held in front of her as she regarded them. The surprising part, it was Kakashi's kunai she held because not one of them had ever seen Kakashi bested by anyone let alone a girl.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted at the girl she turned her eyes to him briefly flickering them around at all of them in turn but it was Naruto she kept returning to while still keeping a cautious eye on Kakashi. Sakura saw the look she could tell the girl was sizing them up but it was Naruto she was fascinated by if the flicker to the blonde was any indication.

"We wont hurt you." Kakashi was standing now his hands held out to the girl palms facing her in a gesture to reassure like with a cornered animal. 'Sniff my hand, don't rush her.' He repeated in his mind hoping Naruto didn't rush the girl at the same time. Luck was on his side the blonde remained motionless watching the girl.

"What'd you do to my hand?" her voice was low and husky she shifted slightly putting more distance between herself and them.

"I healed it. It wasn't that hard or that bad of a brake." Sakura told her keeping her voice low and soft, 'Watch me.' She canted in her head as Sasuke slipped around behind the girl.

"What'do ya mean you healed it, I just broke it this morning it takes weeks for bones to heal? Who the hell are you people?" panic was present in her voice at the last and she was backing into the woods.

Kat flexed her injured hand it didn't hurt neither did her legs this just didn't make sense she must be unconscious or asleep, that was it she was asleep in class again in one of the most vivid dreams of her life. She hadn't realized she spoke out loud until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and some one spoke in her ear.

"Your not dreaming.." they didn't finish. acting on instinct she dropped her weight fully on her opponent buying a moment of confusion at her unexpected weight he stumbled his arms shifting up to take her weight better she jammed both elbows back a satisfying grunt was heard further loosening the grip on her. She dropped all the way to the ground slapping her palms flat and kicking one leg straight up and into her attackers face she made to stand when someone else grabbed her this time she pulled her attacker into her body and threw him over her shoulder slamming him onto the ground following after with a punch only to find smoke in her face she frowned, 'What the..' the same person grabbed her again then there were four of them holding her a fire flared illuminating the scene.

Kat's jaw dropped they were all the same person all dressed the same with blonde hair and for the second time in 24 hours the world went blank the last thing she heard was screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness, heat, mist she felt her mind drifting voices filled the darkness, her sensei was speaking a flash of light and he was standing in front of her.

"Ryuu Katsuo you are needed here awaken!" she looked at the white haired man perplexed. He wasn't wearing the same clothing as the last time, it was different, he was different he had a red vest on, he never wore red he hated the color said it was to powerful a color to wear.

"AWAKEN!" Now he was shouting at her making her head pound, she tried to shut the sound out but it was in her head and she couldn't make it stop but her hands wouldn't move.

"AWAKEN!" he reached out and pushed her backwards and once again she was falling, dizziness consumed her and she rolled over trying to catch something to stop her spiraling descent.

"Oi, wake up!" That wasn't her sensei, she clutched her head or at least tried to, her hands where bound behind her back as were her legs, her head was resting on something soft.

"Hey go slow you'll puke if you don't." the voice was gentle almost vibrating in her chest and smooth she wanted to get closer and press her ear to who ever was talking to her so she could **feel** the voice in her head. Her eye's fluttered open and she rolled over pulling her legs up as her stomach tried to rebel.

"How hard did you hit her you baka?!" A woman's voice this time, some what high followed by what sounded suspiciously like a thud, Kat tucked her head into her chest trying to shut the voice out it was to high just yet and was making her pounding head worse causing her to groan.

"I didn't hit her Sakura-chan. She just screamed and passed out!" The mans voice washed over her calming the pounding almost to nothing and she sighed in relief as the feminine voice did not respond.

"Sakura, is she well enough to answer questions?" Another male voice deeper, gruffer then the first but gentle with steel behind it.

"Yes, I'm right here you know." Kat answered before the woman, Sakura, could.

She would have stayed on her side and spoken to them but strong hands gripped her shoulders and helped her to a sit up, she closed her eyes as the world spun briefly and then focused on her captors. A smell like sun dried laundry and warm spring breezes drifted to her nose and she fought the urge to take a deeper breath, there were some rules you followed when caught and not reveling your abilities was top on the list of answers she wasn't willing to give. She did however take the time to identify where the delicious scent was coming from, it was the blonde, he was sitting directly in front of her and it was his hands on her shoulders helping her up.

"What's your name?" Kat turned her attention to the masked man studying him carefully before answering, his silver hair grabbed her thoughts and she fought a giggle, he was young probably not much older than herself but with that hair if it was natural could easily have deceived even her sensei.

"Ryuu Katsuo, Kat for short." Now why on earth did she give her real name keeping her own amazement down as he spoke again.

"Were you following us?" Suspicion lased his words she looked at him thinking 'yeah right.'

"No." she kept her answers short this time not giving more then what was asked.

"Were you attacked?" she heard the hidden question 'Did you attack some one?' her face a blank she responded.

"No." she paused technically that wasn't true she was attacked but it was her sensei and that was sparing wasn't it? Her brain tried to answer just as her stomach decided to heave its contents up she swallowed hard against the nausea her vision blurred and for a second she saw double as a voice in her head spoke. " ' Your body will adjust.'" To confused and nausious to realize the voice she heard was not her own she blinked, her eyes meeting one of the doubles she was still seeing hoping it was the right one.

"So where are you from?" Some where along the line the blonde was sitting closer to her and the six people sitting around her closed the circle tighter she tried to answer she really did, her mouth worked opening and closing but no sound came out and a high pitched ringing was making her hearing nearly impossible. She closed her eyes breathing deeply she kept them closed for a few seconds, it helped with the spinning and double vision but her hearing was still troubling her.

"Tokyo." She was whispering now her voice cracking.

Kakashi was watching the girl closely her reactions seemed genuine, he could tell she was having some trouble but he was cautious she had already surprised him once and that was enough. He didn't recognoize the villages name either thinking she must be from some country over the sea it would explain her reaction to Naruto's clones possiblly.

"Katsuo-san are you alright?" Naruto leaned toward the girl her eyes still closed not looking at anyone.  
"Yess.." her voice dropped low and she slumped forward if Naruto hadn't caught her she would have fallen into the fire.

"Sakura?" concern for the girl he was holding leaked into the blondes voice, Sakura was dumbfounded she didn't know what happened she hadn't sensed anything! She knew however the girl was well and truly out her breathing was to deep and her chakra was calm.

"She fell asleep." Her eyes widened slightly as she meet Naruto's and she shrugged helplessly.

"She's not wearing a hiatie-eta, and she doesn't have anything on her saying what village she's from, missing nin?" Sasuke asked from across the fire though he was just as surprised by the girls slipping back into unconsciousness as the rest of them it was her reaction to Naruto's Bushins that was puzzling him. She obviously knew how to fight and was damn good at it he thought as he rubbed his sore chin from where she kicked him earlier it didn't help to have the dobe crowing at him about it either.

"It's possible but until she wakes up again we wont know." Kakashi's eye curved into a smile as the older man stood up going back to his sleeping bag his back to the fire and them.

"You take first watch Naruto." He called out before drifting off to sleep.

"Hai."

Sakura checked the sleeping girl again making sure her bindings where secure and that no further injury had harmed the girl before going to her own bag and drifting off to sleep. Sasuke stared at the girl for several long minutes mulling over every thing that had happened since meeting her, this was throwing an unexpected hitch in their plans but he was used to that they could work around it.

Naruto was propped up on a tree limb his sense's stretched to the fullest, he knew his friends worried about him and Sakura was still mad about the girl from the hot springs normally he would be elated by this but he was distracted by the new enigma sleeping on the ground below him. He had given up his bed roll and pillow for the night but luckily Sasuke-teme was going to let him use his when it was his turn to take watch so sleeping in a preheated blanket for once instead of having to wait while his own body heat warmed it up was appealing.

He looked out into the forest scents carried on the breeze and he could pick them out identify what each was and move on to a another, it was a game he began not long after the Kyuubi and he merged, he was relieved in a way because he didn't have to walk the dark corridor any more to speak to the creature, his mind and body were his own finally but he was sad too even though the stupid fox was an ass most of the time he spoke with him he missed him sometimes, he hadn't been truly alone until just recently and now that he was it saddened him. Shaking his blonde head he looked down and was startled to see hazel eyes staring back up at him dropping down to the ground he knelt beside the girl.

" Your awake." He said simply and she nodded at him.

"Can you untie me? I give you my word not to attack you or your friends." He studied the girl intensely for a moment then grinning at her untied her hands and helped her sit up. He didn't miss the pinking of her cheeks as his bare hands touched her skin and he grinned again 'Yup Ero-Sennin would be proud.ACK! What am I thinking that pervert would have already propositioned her. Kat rubbed her wrists eyes trained on the ground as she struggled to contain the blush from spreading.

"How do you feel, hungry?" He was sitting so close to her, she could feel the heat from his body and when he spoke it was almost a purr in her ear, controlling the shiver that tried to start down her spine, she meet his deep blue eyes.

"Yes. I haven't eaten since this morning." Grinning from ear to ear he rummaged though his pack and produced a canteen of water and granola bar both of which he handed to her.

"Sorry but you missed dinner." She nodded at him again eating in silence as he watched her.

"So are you a missing nin?" Kat choked on her next bit coughing while he thumped her back concern on his face.

"A What??" she could finally breathed again, her hearing must still be playing tricks on her she could have sworn…

"A missing ninja, are you from the Sound?" she stared at him eyebrow twitching her temper flared this had to be Bethany's idea of a joke. Only she could think this up and pay people to do this to her she felt tears prick her eyes it was cruel and there was nothing she could do about it but she would be damned if she played along.

"Very funny, so how did Bethany find you all? Was it an add, I hope she's paying you enough." He voice devoid of emotion startled the shinobi he regarded the girl from underneath his bangs his forehead protector caught the dieing fire light reflecting in her eyes.

"I don't know any Bethany but I can tell you I am not a joke I will be Hokage some day." His words were firm and full of conviction and the young woman looked at him before asking her next question.

"Where is here?" she didn't recognize any of the trees and she had been too preoccupied earlier to notice she was no longer in the park.

"Still in the Fire country, about 10 miles from the border to the Sound."

Kats jaw dropped no this was a joke had to be this wasn't real she was in Tokyo still. The city and its industry were just over that rise in the hills. The teen in front of her keep saying the word sound like it was a city or something, confusion raced though her she gasped when her lungs forced her to take a breath not realizing she had been holding it.

"huh?" the weak syllable escaped her lips. Naruto watching the girl realizing she was confused, he could smell the fear rushing of her in waves but was powerless to do anything about it.

"You ok?" he asked touching her arm, she looked down at his hand on her arm then back at him.

"I don't know." She answered she couldn't just take him at his word this had to be a joke, only Bethany would be this cruel to her 3 days before the event. His eyes were so sincere and worried looking intently at him she blushed again he was very handsome, blue eyes that she could drown in full lips held in a firm line as he looked at her, blonde hair and eyebrows, straight nose. Damn him for being so good looking she was attracted to the teen,. his smell was intoxicating she snapped her head back when she realized she was leaning into him trying to get a better lung full of his scent.

'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!' she ground in her mind, she concentrated on the ground not looking up she had to think rationally she was given an opportunity here to escape Jesisa and the marriage she was being forced into she just had to think of a way to use this to her advantage. She was to distracted by her thoughts to notice him reach and lift her chin to meet his gaze again the question from earlier still there.

"No I am not a missing ninja." She volunteered relief clearly showing in his eyes.

"Good," he untied her legs then, "you can come with us to Sound."

She looked at him intensely ok she could play along for now until she found a way to escape and disappear her family wouldn't miss her these people might be trained but once she got to better ground she just knew she could escape.

"I pretty much figured I would be going with you guys anyway." She grumbled.

"Dobe." The dark haired boy was leaning against the tree behind them his black eyes trained on her in a calculating fashion.

"Oi-teme don't call me that." The blonde growled at him without any real heat in his voice. He turned back to Kat addressing her, "Night, Katsuo-san." And with that he lay down in the vacated sleeping bag snoring contentedly before his head even hit his pillow. Kat remained motionless as the other teen stared at her thinking. Bethany was tricky she hired three decidedly handsome men to participate in her game giving her another reason to despise her older sibling.

"Don't go anywhere." He told her his voice cold and distant she glared at his back as he jumped into the trees disappearing from view.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She responded sarcastically before lying back down and giving into the exhaustion she felt. Tomorrow would be soon enough, she needed to rest to be ready for it.

** Authors Note  
Ryuu Katsuo Dragon,Victorious child**

**Hope you liked this so far I am working on a one shot of sorts and hope to have it done shortly and posted. Please review**


	4. Bathing Blunder

The Village Hidden in the Sound

Sasuke was still mulling over this strange girls reactions two days after her arrival. He watched her interact with Kakashi and Naruto a small smile for them, Sakura she was wary of, the two women kept their distance from one another without appearing to obvious and for him she reserved a special aloofness he knew himself to exude.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go to that restaurant we passed, I hear it has some of the best fried squid?" The sugary sweetness Sakura normally addressed him with was absent and she wasn't looking at him so much as watching Kat who Naruto was trying to engage in conversation. He was watching the girl to, she was acting like she had never seen a village before in her life and the way she avoided contact with the residents was giving him a funny feeling like he had seen it before but from someone else.

"Hn." Grunting at her in response he knew she would brush the slight off she always did, and they were both to wrapped up in keeping an eye on Naruto and the girl that Kakashi had to ask twice if they wanted to eat or not.

"Hey you two pull it in. He can take care of himself sometimes." His visible eye smiling at them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Sakura blushed.

"Hai-sensei."

Kakashi was just as interested in the girl's reactions as his teammates were; he liked to think he was better at concealing it though, since he had years of experience doing just that. The pages of his book fluttered in the breeze and deciding it was easier to walk without trying to read he put the book away.

"Alright every body lets find a hotel for the night. We head out in the morning to finish mapping the rest of our section." Leading the way to the Inn district they found one place that was suitable, it had a bath albeit public but it was enough to make Sakura sigh in anticipation and Naruto to grin even wider.

Kat reclined in the hot water of the bath the pink haired girl was with her the men opting to wait until the girls were finished, at the time Naruto grumbled loudly about the injustice arguing that it was a public bath. Sakura being quick to correct his objections with a smack to the top of his head raising a large bump smiled a warning at him he would be a fool to ignore. Kat had covered her laughter with a choking cough turning her head while the others just looked on bored. By that time she was accustomed to the seeming ritual, Naruto would say something stupid and one of two things would happen, either Sasuke would call him a baka/ursatonchi or Sakura would smack him on the head or some body part and call him a baka. Kakashi was the only one she had yet to see do anything to the blonde. His friends seemed to have the retribution well in hand.

Leaning on the edge of the pool, steam rising all around her, she sank lower into the water and reflected on the journey the three were to all appearances taking in there surroundings and making notes on scrolls which at the end of the day they combined the information each had gathered and put it on the scroll that Sasuke carryed.

The task had the group splitting up during the day which surprised her that they left her at their base camp as each went off in different directions. She suspected that it was during those times they made contact with Bethany and her resentment grew, but she masked it carefully when they returned at varying intervals. She guessed it was to make sure she was still where they left her. Sakura interrupted her musings.

"So, Katsuo-san," Her eyes lifted to Sakura lazily she was so heavy right now she could fall asleep in the heated water it felt so pleasant, "Who taught you to fight like that?" Sakura's voice was pleasant, light, trustingly soothing.

"My sensei, my parents don't like the idea but don't really care as long as it keeps me in hand. They think it antiquated, my training." She grinned at the other girl she didn't know why she hadn't trusted her sooner, as a matter of fact she was a good friend after all what did it matter if she knew what her life was like. "But they don't know I am planning on leaving anyway I wont marry that foul git, even to help father, Bethany wants him that's why!" her voice rose on the last, she didn't see Sakura flinch as she continued.

"Oi the bastard thinks I'm a baka but I know. They think I don't but I do."

"What's that?" Pink hair came into view as Sakura moved closer to her. She could see the other woman clearly now, and yes she could feel concern flowing off Sakura as she leaned against the side of the pool as well. So she felt safe in telling her a few things.

Kat blinked what was she doing, she shouldn't be telling the other girl anything, was she crazy if Bethany figured out she had figured out what was going on she would be stuck and tomorrow was her birthday she had to...what? She couldn't remember her mind felt fuzzy and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Nothing never mind just..tired." Her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep before she even finished.

"Damn it!" Sakura hissed her jutsu had worked but the girl fell asleep before she found out anything that would help them solving this.

Standing she wrapped her towel around her body, she couldn't leave Kat but she didn't want to wake the girl either the little she had learned was disturbing but she knew from experience that there were still arranged marriages and some clans didn't allow women to fight or even learn shinobi skills but this girls level of skill and chakra control rivaled her own, it was a shame, she wanted to help her but she was not naive any more and some times helping a person in Kat's apparant position was not always possible, she did how ever have more questions, as well as wondering who her sensei was.

Going into the locker room she found a large robe and dressing quickly leaving her boots and shingaurds off she stepped back into the water and put the robe on the younger woman tying it in the front, now she just had to get her up to the room they were sharing. Sakura not being weak by any stretch of the term wasn't looking forward to carrying her companion upstairs; she was standing over her looking at Kat debating on what to do when her solution walked into the men's locker room.

"Naruto." She called to her teammate said blonde visibly cringed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan , gomen I thought you guys were gone." He kept his back turned to her and Sakura felt guilty for all the times she whacked him for appearing to be a pervert.

"Its ok Naruto I need your help." He didn't turn around but she saw the blush on the back of his neck. "NOT That you Baka." A whoosh of air from his lungs was her only answer from the blonde.

"Katsuo-san fell asleep before I could finish questioning her I need you to carry her up to our room." This time his whole body turned scarlet and his hands were clenched into fists.

"But Sakura-chan, _she's naked."_ He whispered, Sakura's eyes widened so he was worried about that, coming to a decision she took her revenge on him for the village strumpet from earlier.

"I'm going to my room so hurry up." Pretending not to hear his whispered protest she used the seals to poof out reappearing in their room and struggling not to laugh manically, a knock on the door grabbed her attention but before she could answer, it was pushed open to reveal Sasuke.

"What are you laughing about? And why did you use a jutsu to get up here?" His expression was stern but she grinned evilly back at him.

"I just left Naruto down stairs with Katsuo-san in the bath." Her laughter bubbled up and she clutched her stomach bending forward tears streaming down her face.

"What? Why?" He was turning to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm stopping him.

"He thinks she's naked!" She was laughing so hard now her body was shaking as she fought to keep the sound down low enough. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I take it she's not then?" His dry tone had no effect on her and he could just guess why.

"N-No!" Sakura had stepped back from him releasing his arm to lean against the wall. Sasuke shook his head, yes this was punishment Sakura style for the stalker girl two days ago he had to give it to her though the blonde was probably standing there right now confused and embarrassed while trying to work out a way out of his current problem.

"Well did you find anything out?" he asked moving on. Sakura shook her head answering, "Not really I want to wait for Kakashi and Naruto so I don't have to repeat myself." He nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll get Kakashi, Naruto will get here eventually." A smirk crossed his lips, the blonde was definitely paying for the incident.

Naruto felt his body temperature jack up several degrees and not from the stream and heat from the bath, his towel was trying to tent in the front the whole time he was talking to Sakura, he really thought they weren't in the bath anymore, seeing as how 3 hours was long enough in his mind and then to have them still there one asleep on top of that! Sakura told him to bring Kat up stairs but he was basically naked him self with only a towel for cover.

'What am I supposed to do?' His baser instincts were screaming at him to do what any 17 year old male would do but his calmer self was telling him to close his eyes and find a robe or towel to cover the girl up then take her up stairs. His own modesty was telling him he needed to cover up as well, then an idea hit him,

"Tajjuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Two clones popped into existence "Ok you go find out if she's naked you go get a really big towel or robe." After giving the order he grinned at his own cleverness he could safely gather his information and not have to worry he had his hands behind his head grinning when he heard a splash, spinning around he saw one of his clones climbing out of the water dripping wet but before it could make it out of the water a flash of white and tan skin tackled the clone sending them both back in the water, steam clouded his vision and water sloshed his feet he felt the clone pop, releasing the jutsu on the other he started forward. Kat was sputtering in the center of the pool red hair hanging in her face Hazel eyes flashing, the robe she was wearing sagging open in the front she was glaring daggers into the water around her not seeing him standing on the side watching her.

"WHERE ARE YOU,YOU BAKA?!" she shouted, Naruto knew who she was talking about, it was him or at least his bushin, thinking quickly he spoke praying the girl hadn't got a good look.

"Are you ok Katsuo-san?" She blinked up at him red hair shoved out of her face tucked behind her ears while her bangs dripped in her eyes. Her eyebrows drew together sharply as she took in his appearance. He was dry as a bone the bandana he and the others wore gone, his shaggy blonde bangs hanging down, blue eyes regarding her with concern. She tilted her head down slightly and to one side slanting her eyes up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled at him still suspicious, he grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"I came down to get in the bath, I didn't know you were still in here sorry." His smile faltered as she continued to scowl at him, anger written in every line of her stance it didn't help his train of thought that her robe parted open like that exposing skin and cleavage, she must have realized what he was staring at and looking down her body turned bright red she clutched the robe closed.

'Damn.' He thought then immediately grimaced 'Now I'm starting to act like the pervert.' Kat was glaring a hole at some point just beyond and over his head.

"Fine, whatever." Still clutching the robe front sloshing though the water to the steps at the side using her other hand to keep the robe from floating up and reveling more of her to the boy.

She had to appreciate his body though, he was finely muscled, broad chest and flat stomach tapering at the hips a trail of darker blonde hair disappeared under the towel he was wearing and his legs. 'WOW!' her mind screamed this was so unfair on so many levels damn Bethany for her cruelty. And to be woken up by some stranger groping her was bad enough especial when the person she thought she had knocked down INTO the water was standing on the side dry, it was mortifying.

Climbing the steps leading out of the water she kept her back straight once she was high enough out of the water she didn't have to worry about the robe floating up revealingly, she let go of it, unfortunately it was longer then she realized hanging past her feet now that it was free of the water, stepping on the front edge of it she would have face planted on the stones but instead her forehead was pressed to a warm chest, her eyes moved forward to note a sprinkling of fine blonde hair on strong hands holding her up. Noting slightly darker blonde hair disappearing under a white towel, 'Natural blonde.' whispered in her mind and a giggle threatened to break loose.

Before she could push off from him though he stood her back up pink on his cheeks, her right hand was still pressed to his stomach just above the towel, they stared at each other for several long minutes hazel eyes unable or more to the point unwilling to look away from the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, before reality crashed on her head with a vengeance and she snatched her hand back like it was on fire.

"Oh Shit, sorry, sorry!" she stammered out drawing back, she dodged around him before he could open his mouth and was dressed and up the stairs while he was still standing by the bath a glazed look to his eyes, the bath completely forgotten.

"Naruto, why?" Kakashi stared at his old student who was wearing a shade of pink close to Sakura's hair color as he told them what happened at the bath. Kat had returned sometime before grumbling about being groped by a certain blonde her face crimson and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I didn't it was my Bushin." He turned innocent, embarrassed eyes on his teammates hoping they would understand.

"And How exactly isn't it your fault, baka?" Sasuke asked. He knew his friend could be an idiot but did he really think they would fall for that innocent act.

"Don't call me that, I didn't know he would grab her…" he trailed off turning redder.

"What did you tell them to do Exactly?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"I told them to see if she was naked." Sakura glared at the cowering blonde as she stood over him steam rising around her.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!!" she shouted

"Now Sakura, its really not his fault if he didn't specify How to find out." She turned her ire on her former sensei and with a coldness that was frightening raised a fist at the both of them.

"That. Is. NO. Excuse!" The teen flinched at her words trying desperately to sink into the floor while the silver haired Jounin took a step back from the irate medic.

"Gomen Sakura-chan." Holding his hands over his head hoping against hope she wont resort to violence.

"Its not me you should apologize to Ass!" she turned her attention back to him and pointed out the door. "Katsuo-san is downstairs at the restaurant." The look she directed at him told him in no uncertain terms that he better not do anything else to the girl. Scrambling up from the floor Naruto ran out of the room like the devil himself were chasing him, Sakura smirked turning back to her remaining teammates a fire in her green eyes. The look made even the cool exterior of the Uchiha fade some what and he drew away from her.

"Sakura what are you planning?" Kakashi asked leery of her now.

"Nothing." She answered innocently while rubbing her hands together, it severed the dobe right she was going to enjoy his squirming for a little while longer!

Kat was currently sitting in the aforemented restaurant a bottle of sake sitting in front of her that some man ordered for her. Having to get back in her dirty clothes before getting the chance to wash them was bad enough especial after Sakura had promised to loan her a change of clothes so she could, it was made worse since the guy who decided to gift her with sake was trying to talk to her. She didn't mind at first and even refused the drink but he insisted going so far as to sit down beside her with another cup and proceeded to fill them both. She gritted her teeth, the mans black hair was spiked up and he had a scar that ran down the middle of his face from right temple to the left side of his jaw, the tissue of the scar pulled his lip up at the corner making it look like he was sneering.

"So you here by your self?" he attempted to sound suave she rolled her eyes thinking 'Oooh **That** was smooth.' He took he silence as an affirmative putting his arm behind her resting it along the chair back.

"Drink with me its rude if you don't." dull brown eyes winked at her and the smell of alcohol made her wrinkle her nose.

"No thanks, I don't drink." His hand touched her shoulder in an attempt to pull her close when another voice she recognized spoke.

"She said no." Naruto smiled down at the man before picking up the bottle and taking a pull from it. " But I don't mind." The man looked at him with clouded eyes and she could tell he was trying to work out in his stupor whether to attack or not. She didn't want a fight and so opted for a little deception.

"Oh honey, I'm glad you found me I was waiting for you so we could head back home." Taking the hint Naruto helped her up from her chair putting an arm around her waist as she leaned into him. The man drawing his own conclusions about them stood and moved away mumbling an apology. The pair headed to the door still locked together, once they were outside Naruto released her a blush heating his face and hers.

"Thanks." She whispered looking straight ahead. He rubbed the back of his head a grin in place, one she was starting to see was a habit for him.

"Don't worry about it, you'd have done the same." She arched an eyebrow at him and he laughed, "Well maybe not the exact same thing." They walked down the road for a little ways in silence before Kat's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what were you doing there?" The sun was setting behind them and it lit his hair up giving it the appeance of a halo and casting his face in semi-shadow.

"I was looking for you." His half grin told her he was nervous and she caught her self staring at his profile. "I wanted to apologize about the bath." She stopped then and turned to face him fully.

"What do'ya mean, it wasn't your fault." Both eyebrows were raised now and she was looking at him intently as the blush on his face grew and he was rubbing the back of his head so much she wondered if he would rub it bald. When he didn't answer she turned and continued walking back to the Inn. He let her get ahead of him before jogging to catch up.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." She announced after more silence, Naruto tripped and almost fell on her doing a little hop skip to avoid the collision. She glanced at him as he caught his balance again.

"I'll be 18." Her voice was deadpan like she was handing out a death-sentence. He knew how that felt he didn't normally celebrate his birthday either, it was then he grasped what she was saying and his eyes grew wide as he meet her gaze.

"Tomorrows my 18th birthday too!" He was grinning at her like a fool and Kat furrowed her brow deciding if he was lying or not. His smile was too sincere and honest and she could **tell** that he wasn't lying, how she knew that was hard for her to describe she just did. He was already moving on excitedly.

" We can celebrate together, I've never had a birthday with some one else this'll be great!" his enthusasium was hard to ignore and Kat found her self grinning back at him.

Back at the Inn Sakura was explaining to Kakashi and Sasuke what she had discovered so far and how she planed to find out more, she was going to use the same jutsu since the other woman seemed to respond so well to it other then falling asleep at the end.

"Ok you know what to do Naruto should be here any minute with Katsuo-san, Sasuke-kun?" she looked at him questioningly he rolled his eyes at her but left to get the Dobe before he walked into the jutsu Sakura prepared. Kakashi took his spot just outside the window clinging to the wall via chakra to the bottoms of his feet. Several seconds later Kat walked in the room oblivious to the trap set for her, she was already groggy and tired but for some reason it got worse once she was in the room, she saw Sakura-san sitting on one of the two beds in the room yawning.

"Ohayo Katsuo-san." Sakura yawned again and lay back on her bed folding her arms behind her head.

"Kat please I like that better." Kat yawned she felt fuzzy and making her way to her bed she lay down as well, she did however want to talk to Sakura having the overwhelming urge to tell the other girl everything.

"Sakura-san I like you, your nice I don't know a lot of ni—yawn-ce people." Sakura watched the girl under her eyelashes it was working 'CHA! I knew it would!' inner Sakura shouted.

"Really?" She asked in a cajoling tone.

"Yeah, my father and mother want to be rid of me if I don't marry tomorrow they'll kill me." A giggle bubbled from the other girl and Sakura looked at her a single tear was trailing down one cheek, which surprised her.

"Well I guess they will miss you after all," She was cut off abruptly by a harsh laugh coming from Kat.

"No they really wont, but I know why, I know why," the girl repeated herself and Sakura felt a chill go up her spine whose parents would do that. "I have something that makes them afraid of me something they want to control by Jesise-kun." Her lips curled back from her teeth in a feral snarl. Sakura wanted to keep the jutsu going but was afraid of what would happen if she pushed the other girl this turn of events was unnerving.

"So who was your sensei?" she asked directing the others attention to something less painful.

"Oh," her forehead scrunched as she concentrated she didn't really want to talk about him he was a pain in the ass and it was his fault she was in this little game of Bethany's. Sakura watching her saw the struggle on her face now she was really curious she was fighting the jutsu every time she brought up the girls sensei and acting on a hunch she stood up walked over to the other girl and pushing chakra into her hands held them over the girls head, Kat's eyes were closed so she didn't see Sakura standing over her. She was feeling more and more sleepy, a warm pleasant lasatude was soaking into her brain and sleep was keeping her eyes from opening.

Pushing gently into Kat's mind Sakura found a barrier of the girl's own making, it was solid and pushed back against her intrusion, concentrating harder and focusing her chakra to a thin needle she put slightly more pressure behind her push and made it passed the barrier into the girls when something happened. Pain laced back to Sakura and she cried out as she was flung backward the jutsu dispelled instantly. Kakashi jumped though the window and caught Sakura before she hit the wall Sasuke and Naruto rushed into the room at the flair of chakra. Kat's eyes flew open flashing red up at the ceiling her back arched off the bed and she screamed once before falling back on the bed a wall of black energy circling her obscuring her completely from view.

"SAKURA-Chan!" Naruto shouted looking at the pink haired kunichi. She was shaking in Kakashi's arms so much, he was worried his visible eye wide. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked at the black energy surrounding the girl on the bed Kakashi raised his forehead protector and studied the mass as well.

Inside the black wall Kat's body lay prone on the bed but in her mind she was looking at the man that started this mess she was in.

"Ryuu Katsuo you were sent here to help." She stared hard at her sensei a thousand names for him sprang to mind.

"Hold it RIGHT THERE!" she shouted at him it didn't even faze him.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" The white haired man regarded her levelly before speaking.

"I did not put all of the information in the seal I placed on you before sending you back but I will now give you the information that I do have. You are of this world and existence, 18 years ago a great demon attacked the village of Konoha the Yodamine of the village gave his life to save his home at great cost not only to himself but his son." As the man spoke images flashed though her mind of things she had never seen a huge animal with nine tails and the face of a fox with long ears stood tall above trees its snarling was deafening and a man in a white coat with blonde hair stood atop a huge frog facing the animal. Other images followed and her sensei continued, " His son holds the seal of the great beast but his life was not the only child's life to be altered that night on that night with the sealing of the Kyuubi another newborn infant was forced out of this plane and into another." More images flashed and she saw herself as a baby, "Though this plane and the other are not linked it was your body and existence being forced into another that opened this gateway it has since sealed back. You are now in the plane you were born to but you must help the Kyuubi vessel." She stumbled back falling on her butt hard and stared up at the man in front of her confused and angry.

"What. IN.THE.HELL. HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she was screaming her throat hurt and her head was pounding again.

"You must find this young man, help him to fulfill his destiny to be Hokage, you will not be able to return to your family in the other plane with the last of my power I sent you home to Konoha and have died in the process. You have family in Konoha who will love you and watch over you as you have always wished U," he didn't finish her body shook she felt pain and clutched her head again coming back to consciousness slowly reluctantly.

Just as suddenly as the wall of black energy appeared it was gone revealing Kat lying on the bed her face white her breathing shallow, everyone's eyes widened Sasuke blinked his coal black eyes deactivating his Sharingan as Kakashi covered his. Sakura moved to examine the girl cautiously she had recovered quickly from the attack almost as soon as the black disappeared and that worried her, she filed it to the back of her mind for later study.

20 minutes later she was sitting on her bed again her team was sitting on the floor and the one chair in the room, she was shaking her head.

"Well she's breathing but I don't know What happened, when I pushed into her mind at first I hit a rather good barrier then once I got passed that just before this flash of light I saw what looked like a seal." Naruto sitting on the floor beside the girls bed raised understanding eyes to look at Sakura he understood the implications the best and for a brief moment Sakura could see the haunted look deep in his blue eyes and she cringed inwardly.

"Why did you push into her mind in the first place?" Sasuke demanded quietly, she made a face at him, " Because I am trained on how to and I was going to do it anyway." Kakashi raised his hands before Sasuke could argue further.

"Sakura can handle herself Sasuke, she is a trained Medic-nin," Sakura gloated, "But Sakura this was dangerous and you should have waited until you had help. What would have happened if you where hurt or worse killed it was stupid and could have hurt the team." She flinched and looked down no matter how old they got Kakashi's criticism meant a lot to all of them more so since Sasuke's return 3 years prior.

"Hai- sensei." She blushed pink on her cheeks composed herself and looked back up. "I agree it was a bad idea to do it here but I felt this needed to be done before we return to Konoha." Her voice firm she meet his gaze evenly the strong kunichi shining though.

"In that case its good we'll be heading back tomorrow morning then." He smiled at them though his mask Naruto whooped jumping up startling them.

"Naruto you Baka." Sakura growled at him. Sasuke grunted at the boy but a smile tugged on his lips.

"Well go get some sleep we head out early." Kakashi left the room, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other the grin on the blondes face making the other two reluctantly smile back at him.

"Why are you so happy ,dobe." Sasuke asked his face returning to its normal stoic expression.

"Katsuo-san's birthday is tomorrow!" Both blinked at the blonde shinobi.

"When did you find that out?" Sakura was stunned she had had no idea but it didn't surprise her that Naruto could get that kind of information people just opened up to him accepting him as a friend without almost any thought and she envied him that but was also glad he could since his childhood had been so rough.

"Earlier before we got back!" His grin widened before falling into a worried expression.

"What's the matter?" She demanded seeing the stricken look.

"I haven't got her anything yet." And with that he sped out of the room in search of a gift. Sakura fell over in shock only he would worry about some thing like that after everything else, beside her she could hear Sasuke choking a laugh back without much success and mutter dobe under his breath before leaving to follow the blonde.

Sakura pushed her self up and glanced at the sleeping girl across from her, she would sleep peacefully enough and be able to travel with them tomorrow provided nothing else happened.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders easing back onto her bed and closing her eyes she would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow all she wanted to do now was sleep and get back in a few days to get Tsunade-sama's opinion on this whole affair. She yawned turned on her side and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Running away

Land of Waves

Sunlight flittered though dappled leaves a small brook bubbled running its coarse in the silence of the woods, birds sang there songs and other wilds animals scrounged and forged for food all was peaceful and calm the wind moved the trees branches.

Dark clouds gathered overhead suddenly blocking out the suns rays a chill filled the area, the birds where silent huddled in their nests, and all other wild creatures ran away or hid. The air pressure shuddered as something immense and powerful shifted and shoved itself into existence. The trees on the edges bent backwards like a giant was pushing them away, the wind whipped and howled and at the last second just before the trees themselves would have snapped under the pressure they swung back forcefully as the sudden change in pressure disappeared and in the center of the clearing kneeling in a small depression was a hooded and cloaked figure.

Inn The Next Morning

Kat woke to the worst headache in her life, the pressure sat above her right eye and radiated to the back of her skull. She lay for several seconds keeping her brain from formulating any coherent thoughts so as not to tax her already aching mind, rubbing her temples she sat up slowly and immediately regretted it. Her stomach roiled and she bent forward her face in her hands her forearms resting on her legs fighting the urge to vomit from the pain in her skull and groaned.

"I guess I don't need to ask how you feel this morning?" in response Kat groaned again managing a disgusted glare for Sakura. She didn't know why or what but she felt it was the other girls fault that she felt so shitty this morning, she heard movement and felt the other approach her and she looked up sharply leaning away from the hands Sakura had extended to either side of her head.

"Don't.Touch.Me!" she ground out, her jaw clenched as she fought another spasm of pain and closed her right eye squinting up at the pink haired kunichi.

"I just," Kat held up a hand, palm forward, in front of her face firmly while pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. She knew she was being irrational but her head hurt so badly and she was never one to want to be touch especially when she was hurt. Sakura nodded even though she was pretty sure that Kat wouldn't notice it and walked back to her bed she made quick work of repacking and dressing.

"We'll be leaving in a short while so hurry if you want breakfast before we leave other wise it will be trail rations." The kunichi stopped herself from saying any more, the girl was being stubborn she could have helped with the headache. 'Even Sasuke-kun isn't this stubborn!Sharron!' She left the girl holding her head to get her own meal sure in her own mind that the other wouldn't be making an appearance in time to eat.

Kat's stomach growled telling her she needed to eat, it had only been a few minutes since Sakura's departure and her head was slightly better to the point where she could move around without feeling like she was going to puke. Being cautious in her movements so as not to make the pounding worse she dressed folding her bedding and picked up the pack that she acquired the day before at Naruto's insistence. She smiled at the pack he had actually bought it for her since she didn't have any money proclaiming it an earlier present and though she grinned at him she silently vowed to pay him for it later. The pack itself was nothing special it was sturdily sewn together and the straps were wide enough to sit comfortablly on her shoulders she knew because Naruto made her test it before selecting it.

She couldn't help her growing attachment to the blonde he seemed so innocent and sweet and open, telling about how happy he was they had the same birthday. Her thoughts trailed off and took a darker turn; today was the day if she was going to escape now was going to have to be it. Food would be a problem since she didn't have any money but she was pretty confident in that she could hunt something, squirrel wasn't that bad. Making up her mind she hoisted the pack to her back the tension she felt eased and her headache dissipated a little more, her stomach growled again this time she ignored it going to the open window she slide it open farther and looked out. She was in luck a tree was just out side the window a short jump and she was climbing down the branches, it was still dark out but a tinge of pink and red from the rising sun could be seen on the horizon. Picking a direction Kat headed off at a brisk jog to put distance between herself and the village before they realized she was gone. She felt a nagging sense of guilt which almost, almost, made her stop and turn around but the thought of Jesise curled her lip, boiling her blood, and squashing the guilt and the very attractive blonde running though her mind she kept moving.

------------------------------

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto called to her as she entered the lounge, she grinned at her teammate. He was handsome she admitted if she weren't in love with Sasuke-kun she very well could have falling for him, he loved her, was always worried about her feelings she remembered all those years ago when they were 13 and he made his promise to her to bring Sasuke back to her. Then she hadn't seen the pain it caused him to make that promise to her, now she could see the shadow of that pain every now and then. So she did the only thing she could think of to make him smile his real smile.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun." His shocked look made her feel warm and guilty all at once and the hesitant but genuine smile he gave her with bright blue eyes made her heart ache.'I should have done this sooner, to think something so small could make him so happy.' His smile grew, "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He whispered in a small voice before looking away turning his attention to his bowl of ramen. Sasuke and Kakashi said nothing choosing not to taunt the blonde. Naruto however couldn't be happier Sakura had called him Naruto-kun and even returned his greeting it was the best birthday present he could have gotten, the only thing to make it prefect would be for Katsuo-chan to come and tell him happy birthday.

"Oi Sakura-chan where's Katsuo-chan?" as he spoke they all turned to the stairs behind the kunichi.

"She should be down soon, she woke up with a headache." Sakura meet blue eyes filled with concern.

"Last night?" blonde eyebrows drew together in concern.

"I think so, she wouldn't let me help. I think she thinks I may have had something to do with it." Shrugging her shoulders Sakura set down to her bowl of hot cereal sighing at the honey scent wafting up at her.

"Well that's to bad." Kakashi remarked a bored look to his brown eye before turning back to his book.

"Hn." Offered Sasuke before both he and Kakashi tensed, Sakura caught the aura the same time as they did even Naruto was alert.

"Damn it." Sasuke hissed out.

"What?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself, he knew what it was and he ignored the rolling of the Uchiha's eyes as he grabbed up his pack and along with the others headed out the door after paying their bill.

Kat was making good time she had covered maybe 4 miles in 30 minutes heading south and east, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Coming to a halt by a huge tree she dropped her pack to the ground and drew one of the kunai she 'borrowed' from Sakura. It didn't take long for the group following her to show themselves. The leader was a rangy man he wore a headband similar to what Naruto and his friends wore the only difference was the symbol etched on the metal, four squiggly lines with a deep slash though the center his clothes were also similar to the man Kakashi but where he was black and green this man was black and gray his hair was black and styled the same, she would have been amused by the color difference in the two men if it weren't for the look in his cold hard eyes.

"Well girlie what are you doing in our woods?" Sizing them all up she noted the katana the woman standing behind him wore she was dressed in fishnet that ended at her knees and elbows she had black waist length hair the part that framed her face however was green and the kimono she wore over her fishnet barely covered her and was a vibrant red. Her violet eyes traveled over Kat's body giving her a slimy feeling. The last man was a monster in size his shirt sleeves were ripped off and tattered to give his massive arms room to move he to wore the black pants that Kat had noticed seemed to be the thing most men wore along with the headbands, they all wore black open toed sandals.

"I'm headed home." She meet the mans gaze, the length of the kunai resting on her forearm which was held at her side, as she watched them. It was the woman who moved first she lunged forward to pin Kat to the tree she was standing in front of, instead of catching hold of Kat the woman found her fingers closing on air then she grunted as Kat's foot planted itself in her gut latching her backwards to her companions.

"YOU… BITCH!" The woman wheezed staggering to her feet.

"Kimri if the girl is to much for you I will finish this." The leader spoke drawing his Katana. The woman Kimri glared at him but didn't say anything and attacked Kat again she wouldn't be fooled again the girl knew some thing's and he had told them he wanted her alive she didn't necessarily have to be walking though.

Kat was busy gauging the woman's next attack and wasn't disappointed when all the woman kept doing was grab at her clumsily well if she wasn't going to take this seriously then Kat would, she swept her leg around kicking at the woman's head and the woman ducked under her leg and grabbed at her again, she punched her hard in the face knocking her back again this time breaking her nose blood sprayed into the air and the woman's companions laughed as she clutched her nose.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BIT.." the man backhanded her sending her flying again unconscious before she hit the ground.

"I do apologize, but your presence has been requested by my employer." He bowed before rushing towards her Kat jumped back her kunai flashing up as his katana swung in an arch for her legs steel grated on steel and she glared at him their faces close she could see out the corner of her eye the monster moving to get behind her.

"And who is your employer?" she asked calmly bringing her knee up for his groin only to be blocked by his knee instead of dropping her leg like he obviously expected her to do she hooked her leg into his and shoved hard with her other leg while pulling with the one hooked into his, she didn't think it would work at the least she was expecting to over balance him enough to get away but to actually send them both over surprised her as well as him, she took advantage of it and flipped as they fell landing on her feet in a crouch away from the giant what happened next surprised her, the giant was charging her she was preparing to jump away at the same time she felt hands grab her ankles it was the woman Kimri grinning up at her evilly, she missed the blur of black and green slam the giant away she was to busy thrusting another punch at Kimri's head freeing herself. Looking up she saw the dark haired shinobi and the leader facing each other the man removed his weapons from his gray vest and threw them at Sasuke.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kat launched herself at Sasuke who was working his hands in some type of pattern as the leader threw 3 shuriken at him, she didn't think acting on instinct she tackled the boy before the shuriken reached him and they thunked harmless into the tree behind him. The smell of smoke tickled her nose but it didn't register in her brain.

"What the hell?!?" she growled at him rolling to her feet to face the man again he was on his feet coming for her when for the second time some one got in between her and her opponent. This time it was a black and orange clad back with blonde hair and board shoulders. Naruto was running at the man so she didn't see his opponent's hands or realize that the sudden additions to the fight all looked just like him, she couldn't however miss the orange and black additions or that they were all Naruto. Her jaw dropped and she stared, she couldn't move Sasuke was up again facing off against the woman Kimri she was forming seals with her hands but Sasuke was faster and taking a deep breath launched a huge fire ball at her with his Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu the woman barely hand time to alter her attack to defense using Doton: Doryo Dango it didn't last long however and crumbled but it allowed the woman to use the smoke and debris as cover to escape. Naruto had dispatched all the clones by then and Sakura using her precise chakra control ruptured the ground enough to trip the monster up trapping him briefly before he to fled having meet his match in strength. Kat watched all this her jaw slack as the Naruto clones slid into his opponent kicking him high into the air while shouting.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!!" the real Naruto leap up on the back of a clone spun in the air and brought his right leg down across the mans chest finishing with a shout of "NARUTO RENDAN!" his clones vanished as the man came down hard creating yet another crater and throwing dirt in the air. It all toke less the a few seconds and the fight was over.

"Shit he used a replacement." Naruto growled as he landed staring down at the log now in the crater disappointed.

"Baka." Sasuke grunted before turning around, Kat's face was white her jaw slack and he was convinced that at any second she would either scream or pass out or possibly do both.

Kat was stunned she looked at all of them her mind was working she was sane but she couldn't figure out what had just happened. People didn't breath fire, or have super human strength or copy them selves it wasn't possible. Sasuke was standing directly in front of her waving his hand in front of her face and she hadn't moved.

"Sakura I think we have a problem." He pointed to Kat who looked well blank. Naruto joined them concerned for the girl, Kakashi scanned the area with his Sharingan some times his team forgot to do the important things even more so when they faced an opponent that was weaker then them. He listened with half an ear directed at them while he reviewed in his mind all they had heard, the silver haired Jounin now knew some one was pursuing the girl and they had enough money and a desire to remain annonmous to hire missing-nin to track her down. Now the question was not would they help her because undoubtedly they would but what had she done or what did she know that had this level of fighter coming after her.

"Katsuo-san can you hear me?" Sakura waved her hand in front of the girl, she could tell she wasn't physical hurt but something about the battle had rattled the stoic girl causing this reaction. Her eyes meet Sakura's they where the muted blue ringed in black and for a brief moment some thing else, then the unfocused gaze solidified and Kat sat hard on her butt looking up at them eyes wide.

"What are you people?"


	6. Learning andERO Sennin?

Hazel eyes wide and staring meet green, blue, and black she couldn't grasp what she had witnessed it was to much and her brain had promptly shut down trying to work out the why's and what for's.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his blue eyes guarded, he knew people wondered that about him but he had never had the privilege of it being asked to his face by someone he considered a friend.

"Oh Kami!" Kat said looking at each of them in turn though her brain had refused to function on the raw power she had seen, the part that was still working noted the betrayed look in the blondes eyes and she flinched looking away to the ground but almost as soon as that was done she looked back up this time angry.

"Katsuo-san," Kakashi began holding his hands up in front of him but the glare she shot him stopped him in his tracks.

"I need a moment." She stated firmly and stood on shaking legs walked over to her pack that was still by the tree where she left it and sat with her back to them. Naruto's blue eyes followed her and Sakura saw the hurt her reaction was causing him before he blanked it with a goofy grin and a negligent shrug of his shoulders.

"Sasuke why don't you and Sakura find us a good spot to camp." He didn't have to explain they understood Kat was dealing with something she had obviously never encountered before and her feelings about that and them was now in question.

He sighed shaking his silver head it wasn't the first time he encountered some one who had never witnessed chakra use on their level before and in all likely hood she may not have ever known about chakra at all. It was mind boggling to say the lest that the girl was trained as well as she was and had such a strong chakra signature but didn't know anything about it.

"Naruto." The Jounin called to his blonde teammate the teen nodded leaving in search of water. Kakashi watched the girl for several minutes before approaching her, the stiff line of her back told him she wasn't pleased and the hostile aura surrounding her spoke volumes.

"Ryuu-san," he paused trying to find worlds but the girl cut him off.

"I don't know where I am but apparently my sensei was right." Her voice was soft but held an angry edge to it.

"Huh?" was the best he could do. Kat turned around to face him a scowl marking her features.

"I'm not sure I entirely understand it myself." She was glaring at the ground in front of his feet a small tear traveled down one cheek and dripped off her chin unnoticed.

"Kat," she cut him off again.

"But this is what I do know," and with that she told him everything nothing was sacred she told about growing up wishing for a chance to be a ninja training with her sensei being adopted, her sister everything. She didn't cry or scream or yell she just gave him the information she had even the strange dream where her sensei first told her why she was here and that she had family here but he didn't get to tell her who they were. By the time she was done she was exhausted her throat was dry and the sun was high over head dispelling the morning chill.

The whole time Kat spoke Kakashi listened intently a few times he asked her to repeat something or clarify what she meant and from what he could tell she was telling the truth it explained her reaction and her talents but even though the girls story rang true it didn't explain why some one was hunting the girl now in this world. If she was from another dimension then no one should know anything about the girl, of course Akatsuki had some odd balls in their organization with strange talents so her 'travel' could very well have alerted them. He was mulling it over as she came to the conclusion of her tale and was looking at him expectantly.

"Well I guess you can come with us back to Konoha and Hokage-sama can help sort this out." His visible eye curved in a happy arch and the cloth covering his mouth twitched as he smiled at her. He stood up to move away when her hand shot out and stopped him.

"Can you explain what happened just now?" she tossed her head in the direction of the battlefield.

"I'll leave that for Sakura she can explain it better then me." Kat nodded her head and stood with him.

"Oh yeah," she reached into the pocket of her black pants, removing a kunai and held it out to him, "I took this from you… its yours." Her cheeks were pink but she meet his gaze.

"Keep it for now, unless you have more that this one is to many?" her blush was more pronounced but she shook her head and replaced the weapon in her pocket. The signal from Sakura and Sasuke came and he motioned Kat to follow him as he headed off into the woods.

"And that is how you focus chakra to your feet." Sakura finished. She was in full teaching mood and her student was avidly taking every thing she said storing it in her mind while rereading the scroll Sakura produced for her to read it also held hand seals on it that were very basic. 'Enough for a beginner.' She thought. Sasuke was watching the girl with interest and Naruto after Kakashi explained to them what he had been told was as warm to the girl as before. She in return was acting normally again but there was something else there now in her eyes it sparked to life every now and again though Sakura's explanations, its was thirst and envy. Envy for the power the people she traveled with could do such amazing things and thirst for more knowledge.

"Oi, Katsuo-chan how about we practice some basic seals." Naruto asked grinning at her. Sakura watched and was about to saying no not know when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Dobe, its late." He pointed to the sky and Naruto made a face at him.

"It's a full moon isn't it?" the dry comment came from Kat.

"Yeah it's a full moon teme." Naruto added. His grin got impossibly wider and he stood up Kat behind as they moved off to the side.

"If you get hurt I'm not carrying you ursatonchi." He called after them. Naruto snorted yelling back.

"ASSHOLE!" he snickered glancing at the redhead beside him for her expression, the twitching of her lips told him she was amused by the exchange.

Once they were a safe distance away as he deemed it he brought his hands up facing her into the first seal.

"Ok, this is real simple," demonstrating the first seal Sakura had talked about the Ox.

"It gets easier the more you practice." He smiled at her as she moved her fingers and hands though the seals. She stumbled on the seal for horse and he straightened her fingers putting them in the right place. After several minutes of reviewing the seals he had her go though them again and again until her fingers ached before looking up to the night sky.

"Well its time to rest you should go to bed we've got a long trip tomorrow then the day after we will be back in Konoha." Kat looked up meeting his gaze his blue eyes were so bright and gentle she found herself staring at him wondering things she shouldn't even be thinking about.

"O-oh y-yeah, um, I think I'll go over this a little while longer." She cursed her self silently for stuttering. A warm hand dropped on her shoulder, she looked up trapped in his blue eyes again.

"Don't stay up to late Kakashi-sensei can be a slave driver in travel." He joked lightly and Kat returned the smile. "Good night Katsuo-chan."

"Just call me Kat, Naruto-kun." Her voice was steadier this time and she managed not to blush.

"Only if you call me Naruto." He returned. Nodding her head she watched him walk away admiring the lines of his back though his black shirt and the way his pants rode on his… 'AAAAAHHHH, DAMN IT, STOP THAT!!' she jerked her gaze back to her hands her face hot.

She stayed in the moonlit clearing away from the group for a several hours reading the scroll from Sakura and practicing hand seals, her mind recalled the seals she remembered the woman Kimiri doing and she could recall the ones Sasuke did. She was amazed she could considering it was during a fight, looking down at the scroll again she thought back to what Sakura had said about focusing her chakra. If that was true then she already knew the principles behind it from the meditation exercises her sensei made her do before the physical training.

'It shouldn't be that hard. I used to meditate for hours before…' thoughts trailing off she focused her mind stilling it and pulled the energy that she always felt just before learning a new fighting technique. It bubbled in her veins an errant thought drifted, so this feeling she was experiencing now was her chakra, knowing now what it was that she had felt all those years had a usable purpose, she only wished she had known this earlier in life.

'Can't cry over spilled milk.' She told herself. 'I wonder what would happen if I applied the principles of what I know and what Sakura told me and the seals I saw that woman do?' The thought wasn't even finished before her mind brought the remembered images to the fore and her fingers worked to perform the seals, it was the unexpected flooding of her energy filling the ground around her just before it exploded fountaining earth and tree roots that caught her off guard and the fact that she was sailing though the air. She didn't yell or call out but one minute she was traveling unchecked though the air the next a body was grabbing her holding her close for a second before dropping her to the ground.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" angry words coming from the last person she expected filled her partially deaf ears. Standing over her with a pissed off expression and arms crossed over his chest was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. His black bangs fell over his eyes as he glared down at her they both looked up as the rest of his teammates arrived.

"Kat are you alright?" Naruto knelt down in front of her his face and eyes filled with concern. Sakura wore a similar expression but her eyes said she was pissed as well, behind her Kakashi stood arms folded his eye twitching.

They were all watching her intently and for the first time in her life Kat didn't care that some one was look directly at her she was to excited. That raw power she saw them use earlier was now within her reach she had the capacity to do the same thing. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged a look they both saw what was coming before the girl spoke it was plain on her face the excitement followed swiftly by disappointment.

"Damn it, why didn't it work?" grumbling Kat stood up, she was about to do the seals again when Sasuke grabbed her hands and forced them down glaring death at her.

"Oh no you don't, baka." She jerked back from him but he followed her she would have kicked him, as a matter of fact the urge to was getting overwhelming until Kakashi spoke distracting them both from the glaring contest.

"You obviously have a grasp of the basic's and we can teach you," he held up a hand as she grinned at him, "But no more tonight your chakra control is erratic just yet, it'll be safer in the morning once we all have rested." He turned back to their campsite leaving a fuming Uchiha still holding the girls arms down, Naruto nudged him in the ribs.

"Oi, teme, you gonna hold her all night?" Naruto's voice was jokingly light but a small sharpness barely noticeable to anyone but those close to him crept into it. Sasuke eyed the blonde shinobi before returning his attention to the redhead in front of him.

'Don't make me tie you to this tree." He growled before releasing her. Keeping his eye on the girl for several more seconds he saw her eyes flash angrily. The mutinous look she shot him didn't faze him and he continued to glare at her in warning.

"I am not a child." She snarled at him. Meeting his black eyes with her own death glare, silently daring him.

"Don't act like one then, baka." he pointed at the bedroll laid out for her. "Now.Go.To.Bed." The amused upturn of her lips wasn't lost on him but the words that followed the smile caught him off guard.

"Make Me." On red eyebrow arched up as she regarded the black haired teen. She didn't know what possessed her to challenge him maybe it was the way he stared at her or the holier than thou attitude but he rubbed her the wrong way all the same. Sasuke was having similar thoughts he remembered all the times he had to deal with Naruto acting childish when they were younger and now this girl, an idea formed itself and before he could reconsider he acted.

"Fine." Ignoring his stunned teammates, especially the dobe's, he vanished from sight taking hold of Kat he tied her in her sleeping bag hands a safe distance apart before straightening up and dusty his hands together over her. It all took less then a second.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL!!" came the irate yell from Naruto. Kakashi buried himself in his book not looking at his team struggling not to laugh at the indignant look coupled with surprise on Kat's face. He not only tied her in her bag but he gagged her as well, her anger was surfacing rapidly to be manhandled by the same guy who just saved her from possible broken bones or worse was humiliating. She rolled from side to side in the bag looking for a way out.

"Sasuke you cant leave her tied up all night." Sakura said to him. She was looking at the struggling girl her head cocked to one side pink hair brushing her shoulders. He eyed Sakura before turning his attention to Naruto who was standing in his personal space glaring daggers at him.

"Untie her." His voice was low and angry but the Uchiha was unfazed.

"No." grunting he turned to walk away and just barely ducked the fist he knew was coming. Standing back up from his crouch he punched at Naruto but the other teen dodged flipping back and taking up a fighting stance. Kat watching was stunned she didn't want them fighting over this they were friends and no matter how pissed she might be at Sasuke for tying her up she knew why he did and could appreciate the reason behind it once she calmed down. Now she had to figure out a way to make them stop for her own guilty conscious for causing it as well as other reasons she wasn't able to identify yet.

"HFHD HF GYE GEBKF LF GDSHFG HsgdLF D!!!!!!!!!" Kat was yelling her words lost in the gag finally working it out of her mouth she screamed at the top of her lungs and the world around her went silent.

"KAMI!! You don't have to fight about it I promise not to do anything tonight other then sleep so," She took a deep breath closing her eyes and reduced her volume several decibels, "Will you please untie me?" she smiled sincerely at the dark haired shinobi hoping he would take her seriously. For minutes they all stared at them the one tied in her bag and Sasuke, after what seemed like an eternity he walked back to her and removed the wire huffing in annoyance.

"Thank you." She gritted her teeth as he smirked at her, he had known what he was doing he had no intention of leaving her tied he just wanted to force her to say what she had just promised them, standing up he looked at his teammates then turned to go back to his post on watch calling back over his shoulder.

"It'll be day soon." Naruto grinned after his teammate all anger forgotten.

"Your right teme, I'll kick your ass later then." He laughed hysterical jumping out of the way of the flying kunai launched in his direction and returned to his bedroll, within several minutes he was snoring. Sakura glanced at the girl who was now released from restraint, the angry pout on her face for having been caught in the Uchiha's ploy written all over her. Laying down Sakura stared up into the branches above her to say this was going to be interesting was an understatement of major proportions but to be honest she was looking forward to tomorrow if only because she was truly enjoying teaching someone who paid such avid attention to her words.

The rest of the trip was uneventful for the Konoha ninja anyway; Kat however was absorbing information like a sponge. Sakura was pleased when at one point she asked Kat what the basic principles where for charka use and the girl responded without once opening her scroll, Naruto helped her with her seals and by the second day she was able to create a clone with a minimum of effort. He did however refrain from showing her the Tajii Kage bushin at Sasuke's insistence stating that one fool doing that particular jutsu was enough.

It was when the group reached the outskirts of the village that Kakashi left them to go on ahead Sasuke grunted, Sakura waved and Naruto told him to inform the old Hag that he was due his ramen from a previous arrangement.

"So what else can you show me?" Kat's enthusiasm was slightly diminished when Sasuke answered.

"For now we just head to Hokage tower once we get to the village." His voice had lost some of its iciness towards her and she in turn mellowed in her approach to him, but neither the less being cut off from more information irched, instead of rising to the bait she turned back to Sakura and Naruto.

"I saw on the scroll you gave a reference to Shinobi Laws." She waited for one of them to answer and not surprisingly it was Sakura.

"Well there are several sayings and laws for shinobi and each genin is expected to know them and live by them to become stronger ninja for the village. Its one of the things we are tested on at the academy before you can graduate." Sakura studied Kat for several minutes as they walked. "You could pass those tests if you can learn all that's on that scroll and perform a henge." Kat continued walking beside the two thinking hard she already had the skills and training to be a genin which from what she remembered was the beginner level ninja so all she needed now was to pass this test and she could final have what she had always wanted.

"How do I perform a henge?"

"So you're telling me Kakashi, that you found a stray girl in the woods in Sound territory no less, and brought her back here?" Tsunade was sitting behind her immense desk fingers folded in front of her and her brown eyes flashing repressed anger.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It's like I was telling you the possibility that what she says is true could be the reason she was attacked she wasn't in the bingo book or on any of the sounds papers. On top of that.." the Godamine arched a blonde eyebrow at him silencing him. When ever she did that it made him nervous and the fact that the insanely strong woman hadn't thrown anything out the window was nerve-racking enough. Picking up her cup of sake she took a drink before speaking.

"I believe your team will be here any minute so I will get to meet this young woman first hand." She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch in her office just as the doors where thrown open and Naruto's loud voice called to her.

"OI Baa-chan, you owe me ramen from last time!" He grinned at her. The vein in Tsunade's forehead throbbed as she clenched a fist at the cheeky brats nickname for her.

"Brat one of these days." She threatened shaking her fist at him, it was at that moment a red-haired young woman shorter than Sakura stepped forward looking a little lost. The hokage's heart went out to the girl, she didn't know why but she felt sorry for her and hoped that there was something she could do. She also noticed the way Naruto's eyes cut over to the girl briefly and a slight blush touched his cheeks before he called to her again.

"Maybe if you didn't welch on ramen with me all the time." He grinned at her with that foxy grin and her heart melted she had a soft spot for the future Hokage even if she hadn't told him about that yet.

"Well I am glad you are all back safe," the rest of what she was saying was lost to Kat, she was looking around the office picking up details she had memorized the way they had come out of reflex, she also noted the guards near by though they were hidden she could now thanks to Sakura's scroll and Naruto's help sense the chakra signatures of twelve people not counting themselves nearby. The Hokage was asking Sakura a question about their mission and she reviewed in her mind all they had told her about the Hokage's role as well as some of the politic's behind it grudgingly shared by Sasuke. She was in the middle of going over the hands seals in her head for a henge when the last thing the Hokage said brought her attention back to the present.

"I would like to speak to Katsuo-san alone then." Kat stiffened she was expecting to be questioned had even been looking forward to it but not alone, her instincts screamed at her to run and would have if not at that moment a man with long spiky white hair dressed in a red vest and green undershirt and pants hopped though the window.

"EROSENNIN!" "YOU!" both Kat and Naruto yelled.

"Huh??" the confounded look on Naruto's face would have made anyone laugh. Jiriaya looked his former student over then looked at the young redhead beside him pointing an accusing finger in his direction. He cringed back as he felt Tsunade's angry chakra looming over him.

"YOU SENT ME HERE!!" Kat yelled at him, this time it was Tsunade's jaw that dropped.

"I don't know you." Jiriaya complained, "Believe me if I had I would know."


	7. I Hate Tests!

"So if I understand you correctly," Tsunade glared pointedly at the Frog hermit, "Your sensei and Jiriaya look the same?" Kat was standing directly across from the Hokage's desk her hands clasped behind her back one leg twitching every now and then.

"Hai!" she answered the blonde woman.

It had taken the better part of an hour to resolve the issues and circumstances that had come to a boil in the former sannin's office, which was now minus one chair being as it was pulverized by the Godaimne's legendary strength. That event alone sat Kat on the defensive and she had drawn away from the woman slipping into a fighting stance almost instantly. She had fortunately backed into Naruto's chest and the blonde shinobi put his arm around her waist pining her arms down before she could draw a kunai, at the same time telling her not to worry this was normal for 'Baa-chan and Ero-sennin'. It took her a moment but she relaxed her stance and the teen released her. Now she was watching the same woman a good distance from both the hokage and Jiriaya, her right eyelid twitching.

"Only Arata-sensei has a long white beard and he wears black says red is to powerful a color." She couldn't stop the scowl she sent the perverted hermit. Behind her smothered laughter could be heard along with some snorting the only one not restraining themselves was Naruto and he was practical rolling on the floor.

"AH HAHAHA ahhh.. Ero-Sennin..HEHEHE." Blue eyes shinning with tears the teen clutched his sides and pointed at the hermit, Tsunade rolled her eyes clearing her throat and the noise subsided slowly.

"So! Now we have that all cleared up, Team Kakashi." Each of them came to attention immediately even Naruto who was still snickering quietly. "You are dismissed I don't have any further missions for the next.." she glanced at the stack of papers in front of her groaning, "week and a half so if you have any **plans** then by all means take care of them you may go." Black and green eyes sparked Sakura and Kakashi grinned, Sasuke kept his usual mask of indifference in place.

"Oi what about Kat?" Sakura grabbed her confused teammate and proceeded to drag him out of the office.

"Come on Naruto I want some ramen." The blonde grinned and was soon dragging the pink haired kunichi Sasuke and Kakashi right behind them. Turning back to the girl in front of her Tsunade smiled as reassuringly as she could.

"Well my dear why don't you tell me what you didn't tell Kakashi."

Ichirka Ramen Stand

10 empty bowls where stacked in front of the blonde, at the moment he was leaning back rubbing his full stomach contentedly his three most precious people sitting on either side of him. Smiling absently to himself as they conversed, yes they thought him adequately distracted from the goings on in Tsunade-baa-chan's office and oft times in this kind of situation he would let them continue to think that but this was different.

"Dobe what are you smiling about?" Sasuke nudged the blonde in his ribs. "As if I didn't know."

Rubbing his stomach with more enthusiasm "Ramen!" it was all the other ninja needed to know. Standing he put his money down for his and his companions meals and walked away motioning for the others to follow him. When he reached his destination which was the roof of his apartment he lay back gazing at the stars, it didn't take long for the others to arrive Kakashi leaned against the telephone pole Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of him.

"So what did you want dobe and why did you pay for all of us." The disgruntled tone came from the Uchiha heir, it wasn't often Naruto was able to do something like take his friends to dinner and he never told them when he was going to pay for every one it was funnier this way because then Sasuke and Sakura couldn't argue with him and the Uchiha always acted disgruntled. It didn't help that the blonde would mess with him for days afterwards that he was his date which irritated the dark haired teen to no end or he would tell him he was poor when they both knew that was no where near the truth. The only one who knew why Naruto chose to pay for every one when he could was Kakashi, the Jounin had drawn his own conclusions at first then after some careful investigation involving a certain academy teacher who couldn't hold his liquor very well, the Chunnin told Kakashi that Naruto felt that his importune family, consisting of himself and team 7, deserved what he could give them and since the teen was to embarrassed to actually say he loved them where they could hear it he bought things for them that each really wanted and meals when ever he could it was his way of letting them know how truly important they were to him and that made him happier then anything in the world to see them happy and chatting in his presence.

All of this played though Kakashi's mind at Sasuke's question, he was reasonably certain that the dark haired teen knew as well but it had become a comfortable routine for the two, giving them an even stronger sense of familiar ties like arguing with a sibling. Since Sasuke's return the three had become almost inseparable their team work was flawless to the point where they didn't even have to talk during a fight the level of trust they had in one another allowing them to complete mission's swiftly rivaling even the ANBU teams. He came back to the present rather quickly at Naruto's low laugh.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" He was still looking at the stars. Sakura raised her eyebrows at the question confused.

"I don't mean in the world but in the sky, are there other worlds like ours?" Curiosity heavy in his tone. Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye this was new the blonde was general happy go lucky content with the present the only future goal he had was becoming Hokage and he would have that relatively soon. This new introspective aspect of his adopted brother was a little disturbing.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think happened to that clone Diedra used?" Kakashi was stunned struggling to keep his expression blank he answered the teen.

"Not really no, why do you ask Naruto?" he had a sinking sensation he knew what was coming next.

"Kat thought Ero-sennen was her sensei.." At this the teen paused organizing his thoughts carefully before continuing, "What if when you sent it to the other dimension to explode it hurt some one there?" The silver haired Jounin contemplated the teen's question surprised that Naruto was able to draw the two events together when it hadn't even crossed his mind yet. Both teens on either side of the blonde looked down at him eyes wide but the blonde had his eyes closed deep in thought.

"Naruto where I sent that clone had no human life or any life for that matter but that is a very observant question." Lips in a smile the teen opened his eyes to find two faces hovering over his.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked worried. She placed the back of one hand on his forehead a small blush crept up his neck to his cheeks and he gently pushed Sakura's hand away before sitting up wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan just thinking there might be more ramen some where else too." Foxy grin in place his gaze directed at the roof tops surrounding them, and if they were any other people besides team 7 they would have missed the darkening of his eyes and the way he carefully replaced his mask of goofiness.

"Baka." Sakura grumbled at the blonde before hugging him, even Sasuke managed to give the impression of hugging his friend without actually moving. Kakashi watched his little make shift family, yes even he felt part of it the ties of family again, these three had wormed their way into his heart becoming very precious to him, he wasn't exactly sure when it happened but there you have it.

"Well I hate to break up this party but…I do have a hot date to night and Iruka-sense wanted to see you as soon as we got back Naruto." Kakashi motioned to the teen who stood up blushing still. Sasuke and Sakura stood as well nodding to the blonde they leap from his roof top heading in opposite directions, Kakashi waved to the blonde and was about to disappear himself when he was stopped by Naruto's shout.

"OI, I almost forgot! Wait here." Jumping down to his window the blonde disappeared into his apartment appearing moments later with a yellow-jacketed hardback in hand which he handed to Kakashi with a sheepish grin.

"Ero-sennin gave me two this time, said it was easier for him this way." The grin on the teens face gave the jounin some idea what was on the cover. Icha Icha Confessions he gasped clutching the book to his chest with a glint in his eye, so happy about another volume not yet released to the public he almost forgot the plan he and the others had concocted.

"Th-this is..I have to go." A poof of smoke and leaves and the jounin was gone. Naruto stood on his roof for a several seconds grinning, then he scowled.

"Oi no body wished me happy birthday!" his indignant expression remained on his face for a short while before shrugging it off and heading to Iuka-sensei's.

"Ok EVERYBODY! He should be here any minute so go hide!" Brown hair in his customary ponytail, the academy teacher gestured his guests out of the main living area and into their respective hiding places. The whole of the rookie nine and team Gai where present, over the years each had loosed up considerably after meeting the blonde hurricane changing for the better. Even the Kazekage Gaara, who not being able to attend the party had sent a rather impressive gift of the wind countries specialty desserts, knowing the blonde as he did Iruka just knew that by the end of the night the teen would have consumed them all while being careful to make sure ever one got some no matter what. Just as he felt the last person masking their chakra he felt the familiar chakra of his favorite student nearing his home, a few seconds later his door was being knocked on and he had to focus so he could hide his excitement. Stepping into his entryway he opened his door and was promptly swallowed in a bear hug by the teen.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's exuberant greeting carried into the living room where several people had to clamp there mouths shut to keep from laughing as the man was spun around his face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Naruto put me down please." The teen grinned sheepish and rubbed the back of his head after putting the other man down.

"Sorry otou." The boys face turned a shade of red at what he had just unconsciously called his former senesi, Iruka acted first he hugged the young man a small tear trailing down one cheek before he stepped back his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders.

"I don't mind if you call me that." Naruto beamed he hadn't meant to say it, as a matter of fact he never meant to say it because he was afraid of how Iruka would react and now that he had and the other man was left without a doubt as to how his former student felt towards him he was even happier. It almost made him forget that he had people in his house waiting to surprise the blonde.

"Oh Naruto come in come in I have some things I need to talk to you about, by the way happy birthday." Heading backing down the short hall Naruto followed talking to him.

"Oi, I have something to tell you too, thanks for remembering the others didn't but that's ok we…" his voice trailed off as they entered the darkened living room. "Otou, somethings not right in here." He stiffened he could smell scents that weren't a normal part of Iruka's home but he couldn't sense any chakra his instincts going on high alert his eyes shifted changing color to red the pupils slitting and he sniffed the air, the scents tingled his memory and his claw tipped fingers flexed, all that took place during the time it took Iruka to walk across the room and flick on the lights the signal for every one to unmask them selves. Naruto blinked at the sudden light change his eyes were still red and slitted but both his fangs and claws were already disappearing as the chakra signatures of his friends and family revealed themselves. Huffing and rubbing the back of his head they surrounded him thumping him on the back as red faded to blue no one was to worried about the change the blonde exhibited they knew it was going to happen so they ribbed him good naturedly about it.

"Oi Naruto, I guess you don't like surprise parties after all." Kiba punched the blonde on the arm lightly.

"I do just wasn't expecting it." He aimed a punch back at the other teen just as Rock Lee appeared doing his good guy pose smiling widely.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." The green clad shinobi announced while keeping an eye out for Sakura. The kunichi had disappeared into the kitchen with Iruka to help with the cake along with Hinata and Ino, Iruka emerged shortly after the three women having been kicked out of his own kitchen.

"So Naruto," Kiba asked drawing the blonde's attention, "What did you get for your birthday?" A pink bomb clobbered the young man on the back of the head.

"Kiba Hinata-chan needs help in the kitchen!" Sakura pointed imperiously in that direction and the young man ducking under her arm retreated without further damage, focusing back on Naruto she pulled the blonde to the table calling out to the others to gather around him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked worriedly. Last year they had been on a mission so getting a happy birthday then was about it, he was happy though for just that, the pervious 2 years had been about the same with a battle with Orochimaru thrown in for good measure and anything before that the only person to celebrate by taking him for ramen was Iruka-sensei who manage to get him a new kunai or other such gift that a ninja would need.

Sasuke's lips twitched briefly and he thumped the blonde on the back of the head.

"Dobe, sit down."

"Teme!" Sasuke shook his head shoving him into the seat as Kiba and Hinata entered from the kitchen with a huge chocolate cake with candles on top that flickered as they walked.

"Why's it on fire?!" The teen demanded.

"Its not on fire baka you blow the candles out while you make a wish!" Shikamiru grumbled. "So troublesome." Naruto's eyes widened he was stupid he'd seen this a few times on the road with Jiriaya when he was training and even been part of it with Konohamaru who was currently grinning from ear to ear at him this was the first time however that he was on the receiving end of said cake. He rubbed the back of his head nervously he didn't want to disappoint anyone by screwing this up, as the cake was set down the heat from the candles surrounding his face he felt a tear try to escape and he had to concentrate to keep it in check it almost fell however when a warm hand dropped on his shoulder and it turned out to be Sasuke's. Taking a deep breath he made his wish.

"I wish for the Leaf to be safe always!" and with that he blew out the candles, "And to be Hokage!" he shouted grinning up at everyone.  
"Your not supposed to say it out loud, baka." Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes!' she thought.

Tsunade was still sitting at her desk contemplating this new development and the problems it presented. On the one hand who ever this girl was she was trained and wanted to be a ninja enough so that she was willing to go into the academy despite her age, the chakra she possessed was impressive but it remained to be seen what her intentions where. Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk, taking a drink from her Sake cup she sighed tomorrow she had a meeting with the counsel elders and that would mean telling them about the new addition to the village but she thought it didn't mean the old farts needed to know every thing, did it.

The hokage turned to look out her window, Katsuo-san had left a short while ago heading to Iruka's to meet back up with Kakashi and his team. She had wanted to be there at Naruto's party but circumstances had not allowed for it, so instead Jiriaya had gone for the both of them so Tsunade could finish her interrogation of the younger woman.

"Being Hokage is so troublesome." She rubbed her temples groaning, "Great now I'm starting to sound like that Nara kid." She smiled softly she had her present for Naruto and tomorrow after her meeting she could give it to him.

"Are you planning on following me all the way there from the roofs, it would be easier if you just walked with me." Kat peered up into the night sky. The Hokage wasn't a fool, Kat could appreciate the precautions the other woman was taking she was a stranger in her home and protecting her family and people. A shadow dropped to the ground beside her, standing up he was taller then her he had a toothpick in his mouth and a bandanna covering the top of his head on the front the forehead protector with the villages symbol on the front.

"Well yes I was but you are right walking with you is easier." His lips turned up in a slight smile, Kat rolled her eyes continuing to walk.

"Do you know where you are going?" he asked pleasantly. She took a moment to answer,

"Yes Tsunade-sama gave me directions." She taped the side of her head looking at the man out of the corner of her eye not stopping. Beside them the river flowed carrying leaves that had falling in away. They walked in silence the rest of the way to Iruka's, Kat studying the man next to her.

"So what's your name?"

"Shiranui Genma." Kat waited but he didn't volunteer any more information. She was really surprised by the lack it was frustrating.

"You know, that is really irritating." She growled he gave her an amused look but still didn't speak. Having a strong desire to huff Kat bit the inside of her cheek; she was acting like a child and so out of the ordinary for herself since coming her. She didn't like not being in control of her own reactions but then again no one as of yet responded in the way she was used to. Stopping abruptly she turned to face the man beside her and bowed deeply they were less then a block from Iruka's home and Genma had signaled to the ANBU trailing them that it was ok to leave.

"Gomen, Genma-sama." Straightening up Kat extended her hand to him, the Jounin looked shocked for a moment then took her hand. "My temper is short, and I have responded inappropriately I hope to rectify that in the future the next time we meet." Kat bowed again. He released her hand and started forward again.

"Genma." Spoken softly his words reached her ears, she smiled.

"Kat." He nodded his head then jumping to the nearest roof to report back to the Hokage he left.

"Where is she?" The cloaked and hooded figure demanded. The woman Kimiri hunched her shoulders, he green hair was orange.

"She is in the company of the Jinchunnckri and we believe they have returned to the Hidden Leaf Village." She silently cursed Susumu it was his idea to send her in to tell their employer the girl got away and to the Hidden Leaf no less. Nothing would stop the man from killing her, any more then killing the other two why they thought she stood a better chance of surviving this encounter.. Her Thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as a hand clamped around her throat raising the hapless woman off the floor her feet dangling. She clutched his fingers as they dug into her neck chocking off her air.

"Now I have to go and get her on my own. Your Three are of no longer use to me." Kimri didn't have time to think as her neck was snapped. Her body went limp, her companions watched in horror as her body lost control of its self and her bowls and bladder voided themselves. Then the two remaining where engulfed in flames screaming in agony, as they were first tortured then killed.

"So much trouble for one small girl." The shadow hissed.


	8. Making The Grade

Black night, midnight it was his favorite time in the cycle of 24 hours. It was the one time he felt at peace and no desire to move, just sit quietly absorbing the silence. Pale hands rested on his knees and the stead drip of liquid around him slowly brought his senses back. 'You can run girl but I will find you.' He stood slowly the sleeves of the garment he wore falling gracefully over his hands hiding them completely, black eyes stared out into the encroaching morning.

"Come Kisame we have much to do." Uchiha Itachi moved swiftly leaving his blue skinned companion mumbling about early mornings before catching up to the younger man.

"Itachi-sama, the Kyuubi vessel will not be so easy this time do you think it wise to act now?" there was only the slightest hesitation in his voice, there were not many things that he feared in reality he could list them on one hand. One being the Hokage of Konoha the other being Itachi.

"Naruto-kun will come willingly." 'As will my foolish brother.' The Uchiha allowed a smirk to grace his lips if what they had learned recently was any indication then both young men would act foolishly in pursuit of the girl.

"DAMN IT!" Kat slammed her fist on the table she sat at in frustration. Tsunade-sama had given her the opportunity to take the written test for the leaf village to become one of the oldest graduates in the history of the village, that was her opinion anyway, and her mind was a blank! Sakura's scroll had helped some as did the tutoring the pink haired shinobi had given her but all the information she had acquired over the last 3 months flew out of her head or did a dance of confused jumbling where the information didn't make sense anymore.

"Katsuo-san, please try to refrain from such displays." Iruka-sensei was standing in front of her hands on his hips. "You are distracting the others." Kat sulked; nodding her head she turned her attention back to the test at hand.

'Alright Kat you know this you've studied it for 3 months and know the information inside and out now deep breath and…' She opened her eyes.

1.What is Shinobi saying 25?

Kat grinned she knew that one Sakura had started every lecture with that particular rule always stating it held a significant meaning for her. Jotting her answer down she moved on to the next a strategic placement one. It didn't take long thanks to Sasuke's grudgingly given help. And so the test went, she wasn't the first one finished but she wasn't the last, in all the test took 4 hours for her and by the time she handed it in she was satisfied that she had answered each one to the best of her knowledge.

Iruka made the announcement that they had a 1-hour grace for lunch before the jutsu portion of the test so Kat made her way outside bento box in hand to eat her lunch and review quietly her jutsu's.

It still amazed her how easily everything was falling into place for her, she had never been so happy in her life. Not having to marry an ass she hated, no Bethany, no parents who hated her, she was well and truly free, she was immensely attracted to Naruto Uzumiki counted Harno Sakura a friend and well…she was still undecided about Sasuke. He tolerated her and she in turn tolerated him, he was cold but polite and she returned the favor. Deep in thought about the dark haired annoyance as she privately called him she didn't notice a certain blonde sneaking up on her.

"Whatca doing?" Kat shot up from her seat swearing, knocking her boxed lunch over.

"SHIT!" she glared down at the rice scattered on the ground then back up at the cause of her lost lunch. "I am sooooo putting a bell on you." She growled, he grinned at her rubbing the back of his head.

"Gomen." The sheepish tilt of his lips played havoc with her insides making her look away.

"Well…don't worry about it, my times almost up anyway." She gestured to the academy as she spoke and he nodded his head.

"Want to go out to dinner later?!" Kat blinked, 'Did he just ask me to dinner?' "Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme will be there. Oh yeah and Kakashi-sensei, to celebrate you passing and all." Swallowing disappointment she arched her eyebrows.

"You sure I'm going to pass? What if I fail?" the sarcasm wasn't lost on him and his grin got wider.

"Then we'll just celebrate a successful recon. Of the test information!" Kat laughed she couldn't help it he was forever finding a reason to be happy making a failure into a silver lining of some kind or another.

"Alright sounds fine to me." She turned to head inside when he grabbed her hand a blush settling on both of their cheeks.

"Hai Naruto?" she asked him when he seemed to hesitate.

"Ah…Good luck Kat." He let go of her hand to rub the back of his head.

"Arigto Naruto-kun." Smiling she headed back inside. Once she was in the room she took the time to look at all the young children there with her. She knew some were very young around 12 or so and she was a little embarrassed to be taking this test with them but she shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand. By the time her name was called she was the last in the room, she had watched each student walk out head held high.

Of the 32 that had taken the written test 20 had passed it including herself, and judging from the crying or cheering she heard a few minutes after each student left the room she guessed that 9 had passed their jutsu's so far. She followed Iruka into the room, stopping in front of the large desk.

"Katsuo-san you will Henge into Hokage-sama then a substitution jutsu of that desk and lastly make at lest 3 clones."

"Hai sensei." Focusing her chakra wasn't the hard part it was remembering the seals, a flash of Naruto painstakingly rehearsing the seals for her flashed in her mind, it helped that before he even spoke she was already mentally making the seals for each jutsu.

She transformed into the Blonde woman she had first meet the night of her arrival, the jounin behind the desk nodding the bandage over his nose shifting slightly as he gave his approval. Her next effort was the substitution it came off without any problems, as she made the seals for the shadow clones some where along the line the seals for Tajiu Kage Bushin no Jutsu slipped in and instead of shadows she produced 3 clones of herself with her chakra evenly distributed among them. She didn't even realize what she had done until the Jounin behind the desk stood up a hard glare on his face.

"Where did you learn that?" he demanded. Kat blinked several times she had only seen Naruto do it once but the seals stuck in her mind.

"I saw Naruto-kun use it once." The abrupt way all emotion left his face made Kat wary and she took a step back. Iruka had stood as well picking up a forehead protector from the desk he spoke.

"You pass." Kat arched both eyebrows at the man before her face spilt in a smile that was infectious, she completely forgot about the tension of moments ago in favor of excitement.

"YAY!" she jumped in the air pumping her fist and laughed. Iruka was walking towards her with a headband with the leaf symbol on it.

"Congratulations Katsuo-san you are now a genin." He smiled at her a warm friendly smile and patted her shoulder. "Naruto is waiting outside you should go tell him but I bet he already knows." The last was said to blank air as the young woman speed out the window.

"Iruka-senesi I will report this to Hokage-sama." Iruka nodded his head at the other man who vanished in a poof of smoke reappearing in the Hokage tower. The chunnin stood for several seconds weighting the implications of Kat's words, 'Two of them, this is going to be interesting.'


	9. Meeting in the Street

"I Love Ramen!" Blonde bangs swaying in front of his face Uzumaki Naruto slurped up the last of his noodles and placed his empty bowl on top of the stack already there, his companion sighed.

"Come on Dobe, we have a meeting with Tsunade-sama." The Uchiha pushed away from the counter walking away.

"TEME!" he shouted after the other who was grinning privately, he had just left the blonde loudmouth the bill.

"That was dirty!" A punch was directed at his arm and he sidestepped it snorting at the pout on the others face.

"Dobe." Walking the streets Sasuke observed the people passing them, some gave the blonde dirty looks or purposely avoided all contact with the young man and to all appearances the blonde gave no indication that he noticed it, but the darker ninja noticed the subtle flicker of his eyes and the shuttering in those blue depths. He was himself occasional subjected to hateful stares but it lessened and was all but gone after 3 years. The everyday civilians continued to doubt Naruto but his fellow shinobi held him in high regard. Sighing Sasuke watched his brother walk with his hands behind his head talking animatedly about his last training mission with the Frog hermit.

"Ero Sennin is such a pervert he's lucky those girls didn't castrate him after that!" the blonde was laughing and smiling when the old woman bumped into them the impact knocked her bag of groceries out of her hands spilling the contents on the ground an orange rolled over Sasukes foot and he bent to retrieve it.

"Oi old Lady you all right?" Naruto was asking he was squatted down gather her things when her purse landed on his head with a loud crack.

"Don't Touch my things," she hissed venomously then turned to the Uchiha who was holding her orange out to her. "Oh thank you, Uchiha-san." Her voice was kindly when she addressed him.

"I said don't touch my things demon!" her voice was barely above a whisper but the blonde heard as did Sasuke his jaw dropped giving his full attention to the old woman he glared at her then his eyes widened further in surprise as she tipped forward falling into him.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you said Demon." Red hair pulled into a ponytail on top of her head, Kat was standing behind the woman her arms crossed with a serious look on her face and her eyes flashing. "I've always wanted to meet one you know most aren't evil at all but since All I see are Naruto-dono and Sasuke-dono I missed my chance again…" The younger woman bent down right in the woman's face. "Unless you were talking about me?" deceptively quiet the anger in Kats tone got her point across to the other woman. The old woman stared at Kat for several seconds taking that as the woman still not understanding her meaning Kat spoke again so her words could only be heard by the four of them.

"I don't hold the name Ryuu for no reason." Kats eyes once hazel had shifted to the pale blue ringed in black as she spoke and the woman drew back hastily while Kat handed her bag back to her. The woman's eyes wide huffed and puffed before practically running away from them Kat called after her when she glanced over her shoulder at them.

"Be careful Grandmother maybe I should walk you home!" she made to follow the woman but quicker than thought the old woman was gone disappearing around the corner. Kat was laughing in amusement.

"Kat you shouldn't have scared the old lady like that." Naruto arched a blonde eyebrow at her, she turned innocent eyes on him grinning.

"What?!" shrugging her shoulders she smiled at both of them adjusting her forehead protector. Sasuke still silent watched the by play, Kat had acted before he could causing this embarrassed feeling he was now experiencing. All the same he was grudgingly grateful to her.

"Oh, well I guess it was a tad over the top." She rubbed her neck looking down at the ground then proceeded to walk away.

"OI, where are you headed?" Naruto jogged to catch up with her, Sasuke following him.

"I was called by Hokage-sama. I don't know what it's about." She was walking beside the blonde struggling not to ogle him.

"That's where we're headed! SAKURA-CHAN!" his shout distracted her, he raced forward and Kat took the time to ogle her little heart out, yes he is defiantly HOT! Her brain announced, her face heated up and a faint tinge of pink touched her cheeks just as a certain dark haired Uchiha jostled her shoulder pulling her focus from the blonde.

"Care to tell me how your eyes changed color?" his arch tone penetrated her fogged brain.

"Its something I was born with, my eyes change color with emotion. Its something all people with hazel eyes live with it comes in handy when dealing with assholes or helping out a friend." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as they continued to walk.

"He's not the demon." Startled Sasuke almost stopped walking and Kat just shook her head. "I…like him." The small hesitation called his attention and he looked at her fully.

"How do you know?" they were almost to Naruto and Sakura by then.

"I'll tell you later... Sakura-san how are you?" she smiled at the other woman. Sasuke could wait, he was patient and the girl's attitude towards his best friend intrigued him.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk head down snoring lightly, a thin trail of drool leading from the corner of her mouth to the papers she was resting on. The black ink was already imprinted on her cheek and her Sake bottle was empty when Naruto and company burst into her office.

"Old Hag what are you doing you called us here for a meeting!" the indignant tone wasn't lost on the Legendary Sannin a vein throbbed in her temple both Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. Something's the blonde did would never change and taunting the older woman was one of them.

"Narutooo" her voice held a warning and if that wasn't enough the chakra laden fist she waved at him caught his attention and he rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.  
"Good, now I have your attention." Giving the blonde a pointed glare she continued. "I will be assigning you another team member, they are relatively new having just gradated and are still gennin so you three and Kakashi will help guide them." Sakura was shocked she and Naruto had not worked with anyone new since Sai and Yamato though working with them wasn't all bad Sai had his good points and he and Naruto had finally over come their differences during the whole Sasuke retrival thing so…her train of thought halted as the Hokage called out for Shizune to bring the new member in. Sakura watched Sasuke tense he still had issues with Sai for replacing him 3 years ago he had never felt comfortable with the man watching the backs of those of his most precious people.

Shizune returned Kat following her.

"Tsunade-sama." Kat bowed to the woman.

"Ryuu Katsuo you are being assigned to Team 7. Haurno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumiki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi you are now a five man team until told other wise your first mission will be A-rank you are to guard the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country as he travels to the capital." She tossed a scroll to Sasuke. "The details of your mission are in that scroll you will be leaving tomorrow that's all."

"Hai!" all four answered.

"Katsuo-san stay for a moment I want to speak with you." Kat nodded Naruto told her to meet them at Ichruka's when she was done and she grinned at him telling him she would be there. The door closed and she was alone with the Hokage.

"Katsuo-san I know this may seem a little out of the ordinary but since you are older then the other gennin and have significantly more taijutsu on par with other chunnin I think it would be best to have you with a team that can continue to help you grow in your chakra manipulation." The blonde woman smiled kindly, "This probably won't be a permanent assignment but we will see, and you do know that what you have discovered about Naruto is an S-class secret so I don't need to warn you about the consequences for that." Kat nodded. "Good and though I appreciate your…concern for Naruto try not to threaten people anymore." A stain of pink hit her cheeks but Kat meet the others gaze a fire in her eyes.

"I will try Hokage but I cant promise anything." She smiled at the woman as she dodged the glass aimed at her head and ducked out of the office laughing and racing down the stairs and out the door to Ichruka's to meet with her new team.

"Itachi-sama the Kyuubi vessel is leaving Konoha again to travel with the Fuedal Lord." Kisame watched carefully as the other absorbed the information without any outward change in his expression.

"Very well we shall follow, this makes it more…interesting." The slight pause before the other continued was making him sweat. Itachi never used the term interesting.


	10. Sharingan

Green flowing grass about knee high, the sounds of animals mewing and calling to one another, the smell of clean air and the other normal sounds of the natural world swirled around a young woman. Her arms flung out to either side of her body as the rising sun warmed her face catching her red hair and making it brillian. Kat grinned, she loved this time of the morning the air was always crisp waking her up in a good mood, she had risen 1 hour before the sun rise and come to the top of the ridge to watch as the sun kissed the horizon. Behind her the animals carrying the Dymio on his journey protested, she listened as the camp stirred to life it had surprised her that such a high ranking official was willing to camp outside instead of pushing on to the next town for a hotel but as she had come to be acquainted with his assistant he informed her that the man loved nature and did every thing he could to be outside when ever possible.

"Ohayo Kat." Naruto's smooth voice called to her he yawned and stretched his arms above his head his black shirt lifting up to reveal a slip of tan muscled stomach. A shiver raced down her spine and she licked her lips absently, if he only knew how utterly sexy she found him.

"Naruto." She smiled at him as he finally opened his eyes again after dropping his arms and yawning. She had become something of an expect at ogling him without his knowledge, it wasn't hard to start with she had figured out he was utterly oblivious to the opposite sex when it came to them being attracted to him unless it was blatant. Facing back to the sun as it painted the land in vibrant colors she smiled, Sakura had told her about the incident with the woman at the hot springs before they found her. She snickered lightly at the description Sakura had given her.

"Whatca laughing at?" He was standing beside her. She leaned towards him slightly then straightened up stretching herself to hide her slip.

"Just happy to wake up here!" He was smiling at her, their routine in the mornings consisted of this type of exchange, greeting stretching then spar. Naruto seemed to enjoy the time but she could tell he was taking it easy on her, but not with tajijutsu though. She went all out on him the first time they spared, at that time he held back and when she figured out he wasn't pushing her she got anger and attacked all out sending him flying into a tree. When he stood up dusting himself off she glared at him, "I am not a doll, I may not be up to par **yet** on ninjutsu and genjutsu but don't," she had taken a step towards him her face going blank before she charged becoming a blur, "hold back on this!" After that his attacks became better pushing her to read his movements that was a week ago.

"You ready?" he asked she nodded her head they were up early enough not to be disturbed by any one else in the caravan, Kakashi watched them in the mornings sometimes and this morning was no exception.

"You two have an hour before we head out."

Both responded, "Hai!" Kat blushed and Naruto punched her shoulder lightly, taking the lead she followed him a little distance away from the group to begin. Once they were far enough away he stopped turning to face her, assuming his stance she dropped easily into a crouch mimicking him. He snorted at her and they stared at each other before he lunged forward without a sound, after watching him spar with Sasuke and Sakura for 3 months and then again for the past week she had long ago found he attacked like a wild animal for the most part but some where along the line she had found his pattern. Before he punched at the head his right eye squinted ever so slightly, it was the same with his windmill kick he did a slight hop. It was the basic things she could read on him before he acted, after that however it got interesting and she found her self working a sweat keeping up.

Today she felt odd her eyes shifted as he moved reading him and she felt a tingling sensation in them. She had felt it before and written it off as nothing more then sweat in her eyes but today it started before they had even warmed up, lunging from his crouch he came at her low swiping at her legs she flipped back he followed punching at her stomach she grabbed his arm wrapped her legs around it and flipped to the ground throwing him, he landed on his feet sliding a few feet before coming back at her. She grinned she saw what he was going to do. "Taji Kage Bushin No Jutsu" forming the seals six Naruto's popped into existence his smile wide all six jumped on her only to pop leaving a log behind a exploding tag attached to a kunai sizzled and she managed to take out two clones with the explosion, flipping on the ground she formed the same seals her clone popped next to her she locked arms with it and they spun around flipping and jumping one more Naruto clone popped out before she was surrounded by the remaining four Naruto's.

"You cant win, I am the future Hokage after all!" all four of them announced. The stream they where sparing by caught Kat's attention she had seen Kakashi-sensei use a jutsu that involved a water cannon she thought hard recalling the seals with ease before forming them. Naruto's eyes widened briefly as a jet of water knocked him off his feet and several yards away. He could hear Kat's laughter as he shook his head and body to rid it of the water and scowling at her he attacked again. In the trees Kakashi watched surprise all over his face, 'When did she learn that, Its Jounin level!?' That thought passed quickly as he sensed the presence of another chakra not of his teams a large explosion from the rear of the caravan and fighting following it, he could feel the ground shaking as Sakura used her strength and pummeled who ever she was facing.

"Naruto, You and Kat stay with the Dymio." He could feel two other powerful Chakra auras aside from the first. Sasuke was already battling one his Katon: Goukyuu no jutsu lighting up the air, Kakashi skidded to a halt as a woman dropped in front of him. Her hair was long and black pulled into a ponytail that trailed to her waist she wore armor plating on her arms that was red a hardened red leather vest covered her torso, a hardened leather skirt also red sat on her hips underneath all was a purple body suit similar to what Gai and Rock Lee always wore only the legs stopped just above the woman's knees. She wore a Hatia-eta with the lighten country's symbol Katana in hand she bowed to Kakashi.

"This is regrettable." Pale blue eyes regarded him coolly. Kakashi groaned inwardly he should have known something like this would happen eventually.

"Yes it is Akane-san." Both shinobi knew their villages were allies but some assignments would conflict with that.

"I take it you aren't here to tell me you missed me?" he smiled though his mask the Lighten Ninja cocked a black eyebrow at him.

"Since we are allies Copy Nin Hatake I offer this." She pointed her katana at him, "Single battle the victor takes the spoils." Kakashi's brows drew together as he looked at the woman a yell filled the air before he could respond. 'That was Naruto!' a flash of black and pink zipped by over the tops of the wagons followed by another explosion it was then that he sensed a chakra he dreaded, glaring hard at the woman in front of him he lifted his hitia-eta Shirangan whirled and she dropped to the ground in a faint, he didn't have time for this if Itachi was here.

Kat and Naruto faced a man dressed in a long black robe with what looked like red flowers on it, she stared at his face he looked just like Sasuke only there where lines under his eyes and the eyes themselves were red and devoid of emotion. Beside her Naruto was slack jawed his eyes vacant, she grimaced.

"What the Hell did you do to him?!" she snarled at the man.

"Naruto-kun will be coming with me." A blue skinned man stepped forward a giant sword wrapped in gaze slung over one shoulder.

"LIKE HELL!" Kat charged the blue skinned man he swung his sword at her and she dodged rolling along the ground as he tried to crush her. Coming to a halt she flipped over as he swung the blade at her low and she somersaulted over it to land in front of Naruto again. Forming seals for her bushin she sent it at the blue man before sending some of her chakra into Naruto waking him up he yelled as he came awake and Kat charged the man in black making three more clones, she ordered two after the giant with the sword and charged the man that looked like Sasuke.

It all happened in slow motion her clones popped Naruto formed his Fuuton Rasengan and suddenly she was face to face with the black robed man glaring defiantly into his eyes, she had seen his movements but wasn't fast enough to counter.

"You.." he hissed out his eyes widened slightly as he looked at her Kat frowned his jaw tightened, he broke the wrist that was holding a kunai, then grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground anger clear on his face.

"HOW!?" Her vision narrowed the edges going black as her airway was restricted then she was flying though the air colliding with something warm and solid.

"Kisame." Her head was clear and before long she was propped up against something her vision was still black and her throat hurt the sounds of fighting gone she could hear Sasuke and Naruto talking she felt a warmth on her wrist.

"Almost done…there good as new." Sakura patted her shoulder. "Rest here for now." Turning to the rest of her teammates Sakura joined the discussion, Kakashi seemed angry his words clipped.

"It was a trap, Akatsuki hired the Hidden village in the Lighten country as a distraction to get to you." Kakashi growled.

"We need to send a message to the Godamine, we need reinforcements now that we know what we are dealing with." Sakura intoned.

"What about Kat?" Naruto asked he was looking at her when he spoke, she stood up rubbing her throat.

"It takes a hell of a lot more than that to kill me." She grinned which turned into a grimace, her wrist was better if still a little tender.

"That's just it, why didn't he kill you?" Sasuke asked he was angry and the line of his body spoke volumes. It was the same question they were all asking them selves Itachi was known to be blood thirsty and killing a gennin wasn't that hard to do.

Several miles away a top a hill

A blue skinned man with needle sharp teeth watched his partner pacing arms folded into the sleeves of his robe, his face impassive the only thing betraying his agitation his pacing. Kisame knew better than to disturb the younger man aside from the fact he was more powerful that Kisame him self the truly scary thing was the younger man was angry and had showed more expression in the past twenty minutes than in all the years they had been partners. Abruptly the younger Akatsuki man stopped walking coming to a halt directly in front of him a smile on his lips. A mist of rain was beginning to fall and thunder could be heard.

"So my Ototo has found another Uchiha." Kisame's brow wrinkled in a frown and he regarded the younger man warily.

"The girl? Are you sure?" The smile disappeared from Itachi's lips as he arched a brow at the other man killing intent swirled dangerously.

"She has the Sharinagn." Came the answer and Kisame shivered.


	11. Team Gai joins

Uchiha Itachi stared blankly at the expanse of mountains and flatland lain out before him in what could have been an offering if he were a more vain human, but he reflected I want power. Closing his eyes he replayed the incident in his mind, red hair pulled into a ponytail she had charged him without hesitation, hazel eyes piercing him distracting his focus from the quarry they had come to collect. It was unexpected to say the least not only had she managed to release the blonde but also occupied Kisame sufficiently with a single clone then making three more she charged him. He grudgingly had to admit she had promise especially being so obviously inexperienced it reminded him of the first time they had come after Naruto-kun and Sasuke had shown up. It wasn't until he was gripping the girls arms did he notice the half formed Sharingan glaring back at him, yes there had been fear but he got the distinct impression that it was not for herself. The defiance in those eyes as the Sharingan spun angered him, years ago the same look had come into Sasukes eyes as he battled his older brother to save a friend. This would complicate things and another thought disturbed the young man. So what, he wondered, had stopped him from killing her?

Similar thoughts flew threw another Uchiha's mind as he studied the young red haired woman talking to his brother, the blonde fidgeted with his black shirt and in a nervous gesture from childhood he rubbed the back of his head and grinned at the girl.

"I wonder if they have any ramen?" Sakura groaned.

"Did you have to be a ramen freak like him?!" the pink haired kunichi thumped her best friend on the shoulder good naturedly.

"I am not a 'Ramen Freak' I just like it no where near as much as Naruto though!" Kat was smiling widening her eyes in mock innocence. Naruto pouted sticking his tongue out at the two women, Kat rolled her eyes looking up at the sky as a hawk cried out then swooped down to land on Kakashi's out stretched arm. He removed the message tube on the birds leg unrolled it and read to his team.

"Reinforcements on the way, team Gai," Sasuke groaned.

"Great the green spandex freaks that's all we need." Sakura struggled to not laugh as Naruto shot Sasuke a glare. He was fond of Rock Lee even if his fashion sense left much to be desired and the crying and hugging Gai and Lee saw fit to exhibit at times was unnerving.

"Who?" Kat asked, one red brown eyebrow raised the other drawn down in a one-sided frown.

"Oh I forgot you haven't meet Rock Lee and Gai-sensei." Sakura began but was cut off by a loud cry and two leaping bodies.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!!" Sasuke and Kakashi both pinched the bridge of their noses as Kakashi finished the last of the message.

"should arrive before this message reaches you."

Sakura managed to look both startled and irritated. Kat after being startled looked hard at two males clad in green jump suits and flack jackets of the same color. Their hair style was the same thick eyebrows above round black eyes so that the pupils were barely visible and they both smiled giving a thumbs up. Kats eyes grew wider and her lips twitched at the corners she cocked her head to the side like a dog hearing a high-pitched nose and blinked rapidly. Behind the two enthusiastic' men stood another pair, the man was dressed in flowing white robes and long dark brown hair his eyes where almost clear and he was shaking his head beside him his female companion wore a pained expression her brown hair was in two buns on either side of her head and she wore a light pink sleeveless shirt that buttoned from the neck down and black pants with several pockets.

"AH my youthful rival Kakashi-san, your cool aloof attitude has finally admitted that I am the only one who can help you!" the older green clad Jounin announced he winked at the silver haired Kakashi who regarded him silently before asking.

"Did you say something?" By then the other members of Gai's team were standing with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, Kat who was still standing next to Naruto watched as the man seethed at the slight before pumping his arm in the air and declaring loudly he would defeat his opponent.

The twitching of her lips finally betrayed Kat and she started laughing as the younger man Rock Lee pumped his arm in the air shouting out "GAISENSEI!" she was laughing so hard by the time they were crying and hugging she was sure she would either wet her pants or pass out. She wasn't the only one laughing by then either, apparently Naruto found it funny to, Sakura wasn't much better off she was leaning on Ten-Ten who was struggling to maintain her composure but losing the battle rapidly. The only ones not laughing were Sasuke and Neji, Kat couldn't help but whisper to Naruto, "_Oi he looks constipated."_ She indicated Sasuke as he scowled at the duo, Neji wore a similar expression and she nudged Naruto again indicating Neji this time. This only caused them both to laugh harder which drew Sakura's attention so they had to repeat the observation to her. Sakura had lost her Fan girl obsession over the Uchiha some time ago, she still loved him deeply, was in love with him as a matter of fact, but she had to admit the disapproval and dark scowl both young men where wearing was reminiscent and with Ten-Ten choking trying hard not to fall down laughing she gave into the desire.

Rock Lee made his way over to them smiling cautiously at the group of his friends who seemed to have lost their minds.

"Hello Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. I was informed before we left that your team had a new member?" He smiled at Sakura and Ten-Ten with genuine warmth before looking at Kat.

"Oi Fuzzy Eyebrows this is Kat." Naruto announced for her, Kat bowed to the older teen.

"Ryuu Katsuo." She straightened and extended her hand to Lee.

"I am Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand smiling, thinking privately, 'so this is the Tajijutsu specialist, maybe I can get him to teach me a few things.' Beside her Naruto felt his hackles rise at the look Kat was giving Lee, it surprised him in its intensity.

" **Looking for a mate already brat?"** a rumbling voice called tauntingly.

'"Shut it damn fox!"'

** "BRAT, you are megering with me you will experience this on a larger scale now as will I!'"**

"BAKA Fox!'" he snarled at the voice before focusing on the conversation around him. Sasuke was studying him intently so there was no way his brother hadn't noticed the far off look in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly Sasuke getting the message that he would talk to him latter about it. During the brief exchange with the demon Kyuubi Kat was already setting up a time to meet with Rock Lee for some tajijutsu training, Naruto growled in the back of his throat which caught ever ones attention and he grinned somewhat more forcefully then usual.

"Hey I'm hungry lets get something to eat." Rubbing his stomach and giving the impression that he was starving. Kat ,Sakura and Ten-Ten took the lead, Neji and Lee following close behind. Sasuke turned to follow walking at a slower pace as the blonde walked beside him.

"So what was that all about?" he asked. The blonde shinobi glared at the ground in front of his feet as they walked.

"Baka Fox said I was looking for a mate." He mumbled, it was several seconds before he realized that Sasuke was no longer walking beside him. He turned around to find the darker shinobi giving him a blank stare.

"What do you mean, 'mate'? Why?" Naruto's face took on a red glow and he looked anywhere but at his otouto as he answered.

"The baka fox thinks I am looking for a mate cause I didn't like the way Rock Lee was," Sasuke cut him off.

"Sakura?" he demanded, Naruto didn't miss the tension that was in the young mans voice any one else would have missed it.

"no." hesitating he looked up under his bangs at him.

"Who then dobe?" Sasuke had an idea that he knew what had taken place in the others head between the fox and him. The blonde mumbled something that was jumbled in a growl.

"Say it again Baka I cant read your mind!" The blonde glared at him before walking right up to his face well within the others personal bubble; his eyes flashed red and the pupils slitted.

"Kat." The shinobi's voice was a growl almost feral, the whisker marks on his face deepened then receded the only evidence of his emotional state his slitted pupils. Sasuke regarded his brother with mild concern, he had faced the power of the Kyuubi before and wasn't afraid for himself but he was worried for his friend.

"Naruto are you going to be able to control the kyuubi's power?" Naruto growled softly, it was a less menacing sound almost a purr like the young man was trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, baka fox said this would happen as we mergered." Meaning his emotional response to things would be slightly more intense then usual.

"How long?" Sasuke wanted to find out as much as he could before Naruto clamed up again, for an open and happy person the teen was reflexively closed about anything to do with the Kyuubi.

"A month or two." 'If I survive the merger.' He added silently, he had no intention of telling any of them that, after much bickering with the Fox demon he had a little over a month before the merger was complete the fox's consciousness would be absorbed as would his power and there was the distinct possibility he could die. The Kyuubi had been closed mouthed out of stubbornness because the creature in his opinion was afraid to die, but had finally revealed the timeline along with some changes to expect. He knew from what the fox told him he would have a normal human life span, he would continue to heal like he always had, his senses would get stronger as would his physical strength one obvious change would be his eyes they would remain blue in color but the pupils would become slitted permanently. His blonde hair would remain as well but his chakra would change color mixing with the kyuubi's becoming more powerful **if** he survived. While all these thoughts ran though his brain, Sasuke was watching him carefully. 'What are you not telling me dobe?'

"Come on I really am hungry, teme." Grinning his wide foxy grin the blonde jogged a few steps away halting to wait for his brother.

"Ursatonchi." Sasuke snorted falling into step, he would talk to Sakura and Kakashi about what he had discovered leaving the mate part out, Naruto deserved that, at least he could tell them him self if he wanted.


	12. Sharingan 2

"Itachi-sama?" Kisame watched his partner staring out into the distance his gaze level his chakra gathered around his body like a dark cloud.

"Kisame our priorities have changed. I want the girl, its obvious my little brother does not know she is a Uchiha but he will in short order and I just can't allow that to happen." Kisame waited, Itachi was picky on some things and apparently this was going to be one of them.

"Do you still want to pursue Naruto-kun as well as the girl?" the dark haired ex-Konoha ninja didn't move but his eyes cut to the blue skinned man beside him Sharingan eyes flashing menacingly.

"We will acquire both and we will return tonight." Kisame just nodded his head unwilling to challenge the other man. His logic was fair Kakashi wouldn't be expecting an attack neither would the others so closely following the first. Turning the oldest Uchiha disappeared into the trees with the fading light the older man shivered slightly it never failed to unnerve him that Itachi could be so cold blooded about his family, but he reasoned, family could hinder you at times.

Blonde, pink and black blurred around the clearing followed by dark brown, a cackling could be heard as the group chased after one red head. Flipping in the air a flash went off temporarily blinding her opponents and the red head smiled forming her seals she created a bushin quickly masking her chakra and hiding. She couldn't decide what was funnier getting a picture of Sasuke crossing his eyes at his blonde haired brother behind his back or drawings of Sasuke that Sakura had been working on quietly, or maybe the small detailed drawing at the bottom of said page of Lee without a shirt. Other pictures followed, Neji getting pushed into the stream by Ten-Ten for some reason or other, the angry red flush to the older woman's face was a chance she couldn't pass up so she snapped a shot the flash catching them both off guard and she barely dodged the kunai launched at her. She wasn't a prankster by nature but after acquiring the camera at the last town they had passed though before the attack was an opportunity to capture her friends and pursue a hobby she missed.

She had forgotten the camera until an hour ago once the meal had finished and even Naruto was tense. He made an attempt to distract his teammates with a joke even though it was funny and they laughed the tension was still present so Kat took it upon herself to relieve the atmosphere, and that is why she found herself now hiding and struggling to keep from giving her position, her nostrils flared ever time she felt the need to laugh she fought the urge clutching her camera to her chest.

When her clone was caught and popped she darted out of hiding racing back to camp in a straight line hoping it would throw them off. No such luck, Naruto lunged at her from a tree branch right above her head going for a flying tackle, she tucked and rolled coming to her feet and ran. Naruto's picture wasn't nearly as bad he and Sasuke had been arguing (again) and the dark haired shinobi remarked at how retarded he was acting so Naruto stuck his finger up his nose slurred his speech and growled that he might be retarded but at least he wasn't a bastard. She snapped the picture before he could remove his finger when he turned his back Sasuke rolled his eyes and after making sure no one could see him crossed his eyes at the blondes back and very childishly stuck his tongue out which garnered her another priceless piece of bribery. Unfortunately the Uchiha had seen the flash and heard her giggling from the bushes and given chase, demanding she hand over the camera after that, the others figured out distressingly fast what the flashes where.

She was almost back to the camp when she found her self face to face with the sparking eyes of one pissed Hyuuga, tucking her camera safely into her shirt front in the inside pocket she spun to retreat only to have Ten-Ten reaching out to grab her from behind, dropping down she scissored her legs making the other do a split and rolled over one shoulder into a crutch.

"You will hand over that camera Katsuo-san." Neji growled.

"Ahh…no." she smiled cheekily at him and surged into the trees catching a branch and using the momentum to propel herself forward to escape. Neji wasn't far behind, changing tactic's she turned around and attacked him effectively startling him missing his chance to grab her and instead landed on his back on the floor of the small grove with a grunt. His brow wrinkling in concentration he stood up one eyebrow arched something was nagging him he could have sworn he saw a flash of red in the girls eyes.

Kat meanwhile was dodging Sakura and Sasuke as they combined their attacks to catch her.

"I just want to see your camera Kat." Sakura asked in her sweetest voice, Kat shook her head biting her lip to keep from laughing. Sasuke had a reputation to maintain and the picture Kat had of him was not something he wanted floating around so he, Sakura and Naruto devised a plan to take the camera from their teammate. They would use Sakura's strength maneuver the girl towards Naruto who was hiding with two other clones in the trees at the edge of the clearing to leap out and capture their quarry, Sasuke would use his Sharingan to keep her from noticing the blonde. With the plan in place and working so far Sasuke activated the Sharingan, yes he realized it was a petty use of his Kekki Genki and yes it wouldn't be that hard to eventually get the camera later but he didn't want the Hyuuga getting it before they did. He could live with the dobe and Sakura maybe knowing the contents of the camera but he would be damned if he let that irritating Hyuuga see!

"LEE!" Ten-Ten shouted for her green clad teammate, he was the only one to escape the picture fend. Jumping to the top of the nearest wagon she scanned the darkening forest, since the moon was half full the light it provided was minimal, and she thanked Kami that the stars where out and it was cloudless night. She was embarrassed enough from shoving Neji into that stream but it was made ten times worse for Kat to have taken a picture of the act as well as the results. Praying that Neji would get to the camera before Team 7 she called out for her missing teammate again.

"LEE, where the hell could he be?"

"Yes Ten-Ten-chan?" Lee appeared in front of her and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"We need to get a camera from Katsuo-san." She pointed in the direction she had seen Sakura and Sasuke making for just as a loud explosion sounded followed by a shockwave of power and killing intent.

Kat sailed though the air, she had nothing to brace her flight and she slammed into a tree coughing up blood as she slid down the trunk landing on the ground with a grunt of pain.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted coming out of his hiding place to walk to the girl.

"That wasn't me!" she answered looking around she saw Sasuke his eyes fixed with anger into the woods.

"Naruto get Kat and get over here NOW!" Sasuke ordered.

"I am teme!" Naruto growled picking Kat up and jumping to his friends as he spoke.

"Back so soon Itachi?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. He had sensed the others presence just before the explosion, standing in the spot Kat had occupied before the explosion Kisame was picking up his sword to rest it back on his shoulder.

"Hatake Kakashi I have no wish to kill you."

Naruto was still holding Kat as they spoke she didn't mind but now was not the time to be dwelling on her hormone driven desires for the blonde.

"You can put me down Naruto." He glanced down at her having forgotten he was holding her and stood her on her feet gently.

"Don't look him in the eye." He told her quietly, "Watch his feet." In a louder voice he addressed the others, "What you didn't get enough of an ass kicking last time?" Out the corner of her eye Kat saw Sakura sweat drop and Sasuke smirk, his lips moved in a silent 'Dobe'.

"Naruto-kun as brash as ever." Itachi addressed the blonde, "You will however find your way to return with me." Kat growled her fists clenching, she didn't care who this bastard was but this was the second time he had come after Naruto, Sakura had informed her about the Akatsuki briefly and their desire to get Naruto, with the knowledge she had already about Naruto and the subtle hints about the Kazekage of Suna and his run in she put two and two together, Naruto would die if they captured him and all for what he carried keeping others safe. She didn't notice her eyes shifting to red, the Sharingan spinning madly, gritting her teeth and her fists clenched, her eyes flickered to Neji who was making his stealthy way behind Itachi. Kisame was turning to look at his partner and acting before anyone else she called out her taunt to Itachi.

"FAT CHANCE FAIRY!" The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly as he regard her, Sasuke's eye twitched she didn't look at the others she was to busy engaging the killer in a staring contest Sharingan to Sharingan. His hands flickered and both Sasuke and Kat reacted.

"MOVE!" they both yelled, Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the way and Kat shouldered Naruto as a huge fireball shot towards them. Kakashi dodged forming Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu the dragon of water surrounded the fireball stopping it from hitting the wagons. Neji attacked from the shadows his Byakugan long since active, he had seen his chance when Kat distracted the Akatsuki members but that wasn't all he had seen. The Sharingan was spinning in the girls eyes one fully formed the other not far behind, when this was over he would have answers to the questions that where forming but for now Itachi had his back to him and the acting quickly he used Jyuken. It would have been successful if Itachi's partner hadn't spotted him at the last second coming into Hakke Rokujuyon Sho stance he engaged Kisame.


	13. Sharingan 3

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!" A green blur connected with the giant sword causing the blue skinned assassin to slide back several yards, with another quick shove Rock Lee flipped backwards landing on the ground in front of Kisame, his arm held in front of him at the ready.

"Not you again!" Kisame's lips curled in a snarl. "SUIRUO NO JUTSU!" Lee made to dodge the attack but even he wasn't fast enough the heavy density water surrounded his legs sucking him in even as he fought it.

"LEE!" Ten-Ten shouted she pulled her summoning scrolls bit her thumb smearing the blood along the paper as she jumped into the air.

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" Her scrolls spun around her body various weapons poofing into existence strings of chakra attached she launched them at the renegade ninja a smirk on her lips.

While team Gai attacked Kisame, Kakashi's team engaged Itachi a blank expression on his handsome face.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me little brother." Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha his anger boiling he was even further angered that Itachi wasn't even looking at him but staring at Kat. Summoning his calm forming seals he set Katon:Karyuu Endan at his brother the other moved out of the way just as he suspected towards Sakura who was ready and waiting. The gleam in the Kounichi's eye startled even Itachi's cool exterior but he masked it quickly sending a Kage bushin to face Kakashi's bushin so he could eliminate the pink haired menace.

"My dear you are in the way." He appeared behind her, ramming his fist though her back only to find his fist in a log.

'Damn that was close.' Sakura panted she didn't look him in the eyes and guessing his next move by his feet was increasingly difficult, when she chanced a glance around she noticed Sasuke and Kakashi where standing in front of her Naruto was no where to be seen neither was Kat.

"Kakashi?" he shook his head, she got the message the plan had changed.

"Do not worry Lord Chinatsu the power of youth will prevail." The Fuedal Lord just nodded his head with raised eyebrows as the green clad jounin sensei smiled doing thumbs up. When the attack had commenced he and Kakashi had agreed he should stay with the lord and guide the people to safety. They had left the fighting far behind now and where standing on a ridge over looking the field below from a safe distance, Gai studied the fight carefully his jaw would clench every now and then. 'My eternal rival I will be the one to defeat you.' It was Gai's way of wishing his friend luck turning to face the encampment he did his nice guy pose again causing the few females in the train to sweat drop and roll their eyes, two of the 6 women face faulted but Gai's smile only grew thinking to him self 'My youthfulness has swooned the fairer sex again.' A small tear slide down his cheek.

"FUUTON RASENGAN!" Naruto attacked Itachi from behind, the smell of ozone burning the air. Kat used Doton Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu to come up directly behind Itachi as she emerged from the ground he grabbed her using her as a human shield placed her body between his and Naruto's attack. The shocked look on her face evaporated as he smirked down at her to one of triumph, hands were clamped to his ankles from the ground her head popped up next as she held him in place.

"KAT GET OUT OF THERE!" Sasuke was shouting running towards the trio, Naruto's technique ripped the clones apart and he fall thorough the smoke, hands planted on the ground and he pushed up and over so as not to land on Kat's head. She had seen the switch just as Sasuke and Kakashi had now she found her self once again with her arms held down in a powerful grip she glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke before redirecting her gaze to Itachi.

Sasuke stumbled but kept going one thought echoed in his mind 'Sharingan!?' Kakashi had seen it as well a fully formed Sharingan. 'I have to get her away form Itachi I have to know who she is!' he sprinted across the field.

Inside Kats Mind

A red sky, pale moon she glanced around finding her body able to move, a voice sounded in the stillness.

"**For the next 36 hours you will feel fear and pain."** She shivered at the voice. Suddenly her body was stiff and immovable again her arms above her head secured by chains that cut in her wrists. Itachi stood in front of her his face as blank as she remembered, 'Wait how do I remember someone's face always being blank I just meet him.'

"**Where am I?"** Bethany appeared in front of her, delicate manicured hands held in front of her face, looking up into Kat's eyes she snired.

"You are such a weak useless **thing** I don't know why Jessia wants you." Her litany voice growled in her ear. "Mommie says once your gone I get you…Dojo thingy." Her smile turned malicious, "I think I'll use it as a dressing room for my shoes orrrr……I'll just tear it down." She flicked her fingers at the other girl. "Your teacher person is dead by the way Jessia found out about him and had him killed." She added the last as an after thought.

"That's not true, you're lying." Kats voice broke and tears streamed down her face she jerked on the chains. As suddenly as Bethany appeared she was replaced by Jessia his bleach blonde locks slicked back, grey eyes slanted at her the desire and lust palpable. He looked down his straight nose at her,

"You will bring me power and your body will bring me pleasure and if not…" from behind his back he revealed a nine tailed whip and he cracked it over his head before bringing it down across her back drawing blood. She screamed her head dropping forward her eyes closed, when they opened she was looking at her body her fathers voice spoke.

"You mean nothing to me, I will have more money and power and I wont have to see your useless face any more." As he spoke her mind registered that the body she was in was her younger 12 year old self and since she knew she hadn't regressed in age or traveled back to her old home the only logical conclusion she could come up with was,

"I'm in my mind. UCHIHA ITACHI!" He was there standing in front of her and she was free from her bonds the confused look on his face was priceless.

"Surprised?" she asked he wiped the look off his face to glare at her.

"Who are you girl, no one has ever subjected me to my own technique not even Sasuke." Kat blinked she tried to move forward but found that she couldn't she noticed that Itachi couldn't move either it was then that her Sensei appeared again for the second time since she arrived in this world.

"Ryuu Katsuo you and this boy are linked." She glared Sharingan eyes at the old man but he continued as if he didn't see the look. "You are family you are an Uchiha." He turned and faced Itachi "And even the best of them can be fooled, do not seek power in this way." With that he left the red world surrounding them dissolved and they where back on the field, the rest of Kat's teammate charging at them to save their team mate.


	14. Kidnapped

Some thing dark and unmistakable snaked its way around Kats already rattled psyche, sucking in a deep breath of air she found her body still held quite firmly by the older murderous Uchiha behind her Sasuke was shouting at Itachi something her brain was unable to process yet, Naruto was a blur of yellow and black, Sakura had her arm raised her chakra was swirling with angry intent. She didn't have a lot of things clicking in her befuddled state other then the whirling Sharingan staring at her. 'You are a Uchiha.' Filtered in at some point between Sasuke and Naruto being two steps away from their intended target the recognition danced its way across Itachi's features as well as the Sharingan in her eyes giving him irrefutable proof of her linage.

'Even the smartest can be fooled.' Itachi would have reeled had he been a lesser shinobi. This girl with red hair and Sharingan eyes was an Uchiha beyond a doubt; her actions screamed it along with the doujutsu.

"Jump." He looked at her but followed her orders, leaping into the air he felt the chidori crackle destroying the tree they had previously been standing in front of. "Knock me out." She whispered. He hesitated for the briefest of seconds then complied tossing her over his shoulder as she slumped in his arms.

"Kisame!" he called to his companion and with that disappeared leaving the shark to follow or fall.

Itachi sat across from Kat studying her as she studied him, there where very few things that could throw his world into this much turmoil in this short amount of time and this new development certainly did. He had long since sent Kisame to speak with Akatsuki's Leader about this new development giving him the chance to interrogate their 'guest'.

"How did I miss you?" he asked his tone void of all emotion. Kat eyed him weighting his response to her answer.

"I wasn't here." The sarcasm dripped from her tone causing the man to glare at her. Kat couldn't stop the bark of laughter escaping her, which only made the Uchiha glare harder.

"Don't test my patience." Came the curt reply and Kat swallowed the laugh quickly, she wasn't a fool in so far that she trusted him but she had gone willingly with a supposed mass murder of his whole clan, 'Well I guess there is still Sasuke and myself now.' She mused.

"I'm not sure really I was just a baby I never even knew I was a Uchiha until now." Looking at her hands in her lap instead of the man across from her she missed the bemused expression he gave her.

"Then why are you here now?" Kat pressed her lips firmly together she had some questions of her own that she wanted answered, weather he wanted to or not.

"Why did you let Sasuke-niisan believe you killed the whole clan?" hazel eyes glared at him just as hard and anger as Sasuke's with the same determination. For several long seconds the silence was oppressive she had to fight for every breath she took but she wouldn't back down the Sharingan was still in his eyes, she knew he would use it again if and when he wanted to.

"Niisan?" One fine black eyebrow arched in inquiry, Kat refused to be distracted she would have her answer.

"Sasuke-niisan." She responded simply arching her own eyebrow at him, a short amused grunt and then he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"That is an answer best left for when I have more time." And with that Kisame returned sulking somewhat.

"Itachi-sama that's the last time I talk to Leader alone, he wants us to bring the girl to the ceremony site." Itachi nodded without looking at his partner.

"It seems you will be of use after all." Kat felt heat rise in her cheeks she didn't know what she had gotten her self into but this was definitely spiraling out of control at an alarming rate.

"We Have to go after her." Naruto growled.

"Of course Dobe." Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other neither willing to admit that they were both worried.

"Will you two stop it for once?" Sakura snorted walking away from the men to join the discussion taking place between Gai's team and Kakashi.

"Neji can you see them anymore?" Kakashi asked, hoping against hope that the young man would be able to tell him something good.

"No they have moved beyond my range there isn't even a trail to follow." His shoulders slumped slightly at having failed a friend. He straightened meeting Kakashi's gaze evenly.

"How does she have the Sharingan?" dropping that particular bomb on the group before him had a rather interesting effect most notable the Uchiha.

"I'm not exactly sure for that matter I didn't know she possessed that Kekki Genki." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders his eye closed briefly his lips lifting in a smile only Sakura noted the tension in that smile.

"It appears that Kisame-san and Itachi-san will be using Kat-chan as bait for Naruto-kun." Ten-Ten volunteered. The weapons specialist shifted her gaze to the Blonde ninja superstitiously. The same worry for the young man running through all of there minds.

"We just have to be smarter then them." Naruto announced grinning at the group. "Despite them having been one step ahead of us already." Sakura regarded her friend with a slight smile it never failed to amuse her when his moments of intelligence shone through. She knew now that he had kept that a secret from all of them a pang of guilt assailed her at the way they had all treated him when they had all been younger she smiled at him with love and kindness.

"We need a plan of attack. I think Neji should take point, we should head in the direction we last saw them it stands to reason they will leave a way for us to follow it wouldn't make since just to disappear all together since they are after me." He paused looking at his team. "I will be going after them regardless."


	15. Chasing a Friend

"I never have liked the rain." Itachi glanced at the young woman staring out into the drizzle, not to long ago the skies filled with clouds and the distant rumble of thunder. "Its worse at night." He voice was calm but every time lightening streaked across the sky she flinched. Itachi watched her not moving or speaking his red gaze concentrated as the rain picked up in intensity outside of the shelter of the little run down shack the three of them had found.

"Why?" her eyes didn't leave the sheeting skies at that moment lightening and thunder growled out and she drew back from the open door slightly. Shrugging before answering, "My sister used to lock me in the back shed when it rained." Kat shivered remembering all the times Bethany had tossed her in that shed with no light or blanket. The first time she fought the older girl giving her a black eye her parents found out because Bethany had tattled on her saying Kat had attacked her for no reason, it was the first time she was beaten she couldn't even remember how old she was then. Itachi watched the girl her eyes bleed from hazel into the Sharingan as her memories of that time shadowed her thoughts.

"Interesting." He felt a stir of admiration that she neither cried nor elaborated seeking his sympathy.

"What about you there must be something you don't like?" she cast her eyes up to his face curious.

"Orochimaru."

"Hn." She snorted lightly then flinched, as the lightening and thunder grew stronger. "Stupid rain, stupid lightening." She muttered all the while pulling the black cloak tighter around her body.

Kisame lounged in the far corner disgruntled, he had jokingly seriously commented on chopping the girls legs off so she couldn't run away and found him self struggling in Itachi's Mangeyko Sharingan. To say it was an unpleasant experience was like saying Orochimaru was naughty, and to top it off the girl now wore Itachi's Akatsuki cloak for a blanket and was having a somewhat meaningful conversation with him. Yes he was disgruntled, put out, pissed off, all those things but he was also intrigued, in all the time he had known the younger man he had not showed this much animation' towards anyone not even his little brother. He even asked questions which made the ex-mist nin wonder what was going through his mind.

"Kisame." He would have jumped if he was a lesser shinobi, while he was distracted with his thoughts the Uchiha had made his stealthy way a few feet to his left.

"Hai." He answered the other man.

"We are leaving." Kisame nodded knowing what was expected of him with out having to be told. As the blue skinned man passed Kat a breeze brought her scent to his nose surprising him, Eucalyptus and…something else.' He thought at the same time making him feel relaxed. He moved past her quickly a small flush staining his cheeks; it had been a long time since a smell had relaxed him giving him that warm comforting feeling from his childhood. He shook it off harshly glaring over his shoulder at the girl standing in the doorway before disappearing from sight.

Kat turned back to Itachi, now that they were alone again she wanted her question from earlier answered.

"So why let him believe you killed everyone?" the raised eyebrow was barely discernable but Kat saw it and fumed silently refusing to be goaded.

"If he was unable to figure it out for himself then it is none of mine or your concern for that matter." This time Kat narrowed her eyes at him Hazel eyes sharp and angry.

"Bah! Don't give me that, he's your brother your **younger** brother, your supposed to take care of him no matter how," Kat's words were cut off by Itachi's face mere inches away from her own.

"There is nothing stopping me from killing you." His tone was soft but the steel sent a shiver down her spine none the less Kat felt her resolve solidify and she took a step into his personal space praying she was right.

"Then **do it**!" she snarled putting as much steel behind her words as she could. They stood like that for several seconds, before the heat she had seen in his eyes briefly was shuttered and hidden again. Kat stepped back studying his face; she knew what she had seen. Grinning manically she pointed her finger at his chest poking him, "You can't fool me," she pointed that same finger at her eyes, "Sharingan remember." She taped the side of her head in a contemplating way.

"But why, it still doesn't…" she cocked her head to the side, "Does this have to do with that Orochimaru person?" he didn't answer but he didn't turn away either. "It does doesn't it?"

"We are leaving now." He stepped towards her again but Kat held up a hand.

"I can walk." She snapped at him. The corner of his mouth raised and both eyebrows went up slightly before he held his hand out motioning towards the door.

"Then don't give me a reason to carry you." His tone was once again dry and emotionless and Kat snorted as she walked past him throwing his cloak back at him seething. He caught the cloak smiling in amusement at her display.

"Baka."

Naruto and company flashed through the tree's not sparing a moment they raced after the two Akatsuki members in an attempt to rescue their captured comrade.

"Their up ahead amount 400 yards." Neji called out to the others. A flash of yellow and black slipped past him, the chakra of the Kyuubi swirling around one.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled but it was useless both men were to focused on their goal. "Lee follow them try to catch up before they get in trouble." Kakashi ordered.

"YOSH! I will stop them." Giving them a thumbs up he took off after the two shinobi.

"Sakura you and Ten-Ten fall back you are our medical back up so stay safe."

"Hai." Both answered. Kakashi raised his hiate-eta revealing his own Sharingan eye before giving chase to his willful students. Ten-Ten glanced at the pink haired medic then spoke.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what are you planning?" The pink haired ninja grinned rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well, you see we knew Itachi would send out clones himself to lead us the wrong way so Sasuke, Sakura and I are currently following the real ones if those three aren't them." She stared at the clone beside her, she had known it was a Kage Bushin as had Neji, she had however failed to notice that Sasuke was a fake as well.

"You do realize it is you they are after?" Her temper coming to the fore as she regarded the clone.

"Yeah." He grinned at her.

"And that I will be informing Kakashi-san, but before I do what is your current location?" The clone grinned at her sheepishly but answered.

"Headed northeast about 60clicks from this spot as best as I can guess." He smiled again, "You should hurry Ten-Ten they were clones and we are going to need help."


	16. Of Dragons and Sharks?

"I can't believe they pulled this off without me noticing." Kakashi grumbled Neji glanced at the silver haired Jonnin. For the past hour he had been muttering the same thing over and over alternately cursing each of his former students, mostly Naruto, for walking so willingly into a trap meant to capture the blonde and strip the Kyuubi from him. "_Doesn't he remember what happened to Gaara-sama is he that…"_ His whispered words trailed off into silent curses, returning to his previous litany. Neji grimaced, he remembered all to well what had happened with the Kazekage of Suna and the tension he felt behind and around him from his fellow teammates told him they remembered as well.

"Kakashi my friend we should stop here and make a plan." Gai had made his way up to travel next to the disturbed Jounin. Kakashi's face or his eye was a study in contrast; it flashed with anger at the request to stop and the need to make a good plan to rescue his headstrong team. He wavered clearly wanting to continue when Neji spoke.

"I will continue on, that should give you time to formulate a plan and I can better keep track of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi nodded at him before slowing his pace so that he Gai and Ten-Ten could talk.

Pink hair plastered to Sakura's forehead as she followed Sasuke and Naruto farther away from the caravan, not for the first time did she wish she had told someone what they were planning but she quickly shoved the thought down. Now was not the time for second guessing it could get her killed or worse one of her precious people and besides she knew if they had told Kakashi he would have stopped them.

"We're getting close." Naruto said motioning for them to slow down. No one spoke they fanned out Sasuke to the right Sakura the left, Naruto was taking the middle he would be the distraction. She watched emerald eyes sharp as he formed seals sending three clones forward to search for traps. No matter what happened she would protect him Akatsuki be damned.

Dark hair slicked back from rain and sweat Sasuke moved forward cautiously masking his chakra while stretching it forward to sense the location of the ones they were chasing. He was somewhat relieved that the rest of their group was now heading in their direction replaying in his mind the promise he made both Naruto and Sakura regarding his brother. His radio was silent Kakashi and the others to far away for it to be useful, the strap around his neck cool. Straining his remaining senses he listened for any tell-tell sign of Itachi or Kisame then just faintly the chakra signature of his brother. Slowing down to get a fix on the sensation he waited, Naruto should be about ready as should Sakura.

"Itachi-sama the guest of honor has arrived." The strained voice of Kisame reached his ears. Itachi arched an eyebrow at Kat who stood beside him she returned the look her lips twitching.

"You know I will help them." He inclined his dark head at her the Sharingan beginning to spin.

"You will try." Kat's eyes narrowed, her lips pinched in irritation.

"Don't you remember what my sensei told you?" she hissed. She didn't know why but she desperately wanted this man to be saved and return to his family unscathed. She felt that deep down though he hide it well, he cared for his brother and hence all of his actions up until now where aimed at that purpose.

"Your sensei is and was a fool, but I have no wish to kill you so do not force my hand." Kats fists clenched spasmodically she had already formed a plan in her mind but it required her to do a bit of acting, she had to pretend to be mad about his statement then reluctantly agree. She couldn't just agree out of hand she had to fight it a little just enough to be convincing but she had already resolved that she would save this new found family even if it killed her.

"He wasn't a fool but you are." She glared at his retreating back; the blue skinned ex-mist nin snickered leaning down he breathed in her ear a warning.

"Itachi-sama may have a soft spot for you girl but I wont hesitant." He tapped her shoulder for her to precede him; Kat turned her glare on the man Sharingan spinning. "Don't be foolish girl there is nothing you can do, now get moving!" he hefted his sword higher in a menacing way and motioned again for her to start walking. Her lips curled but she moved forward her mind working on how to get away from the bastard before they got to far away or before he decided to follow through with his threat to cut her legs off. If she could just get him to use a jutsu she could copy it and use it against him but how, they were already far enough away that the sounds of the fight could barely be heard.

"Why don't you just let me go you don't really need me?" She asked looking back at the man. His face was tense apparently he was worried about what was going on and it showed when he meet her gaze something cold and hard flickered in his eyes.

"You're right we don't." raising his sword swinging it at her. Kat taken by surprise the sudden attack just managed to roll out of the way.

"TEME!" she shouted jumping up and into the trees she took off back the way they came, it took all her concentration just to dodge his sword and each time it made a pass close to her more of her chakra was taken. Forcing her legs to move faster by feeding more chakra into them she raced calling taunts to her pursuer.

"I guess you really can't do so well out of water huh Fish?" A feral shout was his answer, flipping in the air to watch as he formed seals and damning the rain at the same time as a huge dragon of water smashed the tree she had just been standing on. Repeating his seals and pouring chakra into it she formed the same dragon sending it to counter his own.

"GIRL you don't think you can bet me with my own jutsu?" he wasn't shouting anymore he had lost sight of the girl and she was masking her chakra again. "I will find you." Kat shivered in the rain, it was getting hard to breath and stay quiet. She watched him from her hiding place as he formed another set of seals her Sharingan copied it as he called out.

"Suiton Suijinkei!" He was looking in her general direction so the massive wave of water that barreled towards her would catch her no matter were she was hiding.

"Oh Shit!" Kat sprang from her hiding place running while forming the seals she remembered from the woman who had attacked her the first time. This would have to be big in order to miss that wall of water "Doton: Kekkai Doroutomu." She worked hard to reverse the flow from towards the man but to form the dome over herself, as it was she barely managed it before the water slammed into the dome flowing around and over it. As the dome solidified she formed the seals for her next move.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu."

She didn't have a lot of chakra left thanks to Kisame who would undoubtedly use that damn sword to absorb the chakra she had placed in the dome to get to her but she planned to be back with her team and helping her family before that happened. With that thought in mind she stretched her senses located where the fighting was taking place and raced in that direction grateful that she had read the scroll on the Doton techniques Kakashi-sensei had as well as getting to copy it from the shinobi, unwittingly albeit.

Traveling underground had its perks for one she didn't have to worry about tripping and falling and she could feel the vibrations from her team and Itachi as they fought, it took a little bit more focus to distinguish where each of them were in relation to each other which Itachi made incredibly easy by speaking almost directly above her.


	17. Saving your family can be so diffucult

'This is something I can have this is something important to me I have to protect it! Naruto you are important to me more then I realized I think I love you and …what am I going to do I have to get between them and stop this before Kisame catches up, oh please Kami-sama help me.'

Kat gasped for air Itachi stood directly above her not talking anymore but fighting her heart ached this was wrong no matter she didn't know what had caused him to deceive Sasuke or that she wasn't powerful like her teammates but she could throw what she knew in the air for them to hear and pray that she wasn't to late to stop this tragedy from ripping them apart. Steeling her resolve Kat waited for just the right moment, the ground rumbled and shook as Naruto and Sasuke ran at the missing nin she could smell the burn of ozone had she been above ground she would have felt the hurricane force winds from Naruto's Fuuton Resengan. It was now or never taking more concentration then she realized she forced her body to work and lunged out of the ground shouting at the same time.

"HE DIDN'T KILL THE CLAN!!" the two teens surprised by Kat's shout and sudden appearance were so focused on Itachi that their combined jutsu couldn't be stopped as it was launched Kat squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited. Something grabbed her around the waist she felt her body go weightless for a moment then she was pressed against a tree and very angry bright blue eyes glared down at her the pupils slitted like a cats 'Or a fox.' She thought.

"What the Hell Kat!" Naruto's breath ghosted her cheeks and she felt her face flushing, it just wasn't fair to be that handsome even more so when he was angry.

"He didn't kill the Uchiha clan he lied Orochimaru did with a henge, that's why Itachi joined Akatsuki and **he's** the reason Orochimaru joined Akatsuki." Kat nodded her head at Itachi. Sasuke was glaring at her then back to Itachi, his mind was screaming at him that he had to avenge his clan but here was this girl another Uchiha telling him his homicidal brother wasn't homicidal after all. His breathing hitched and his chest felt tighter with something a kin to hope or anger he wasn't sure which.

"Huh?" it was the best he could do at the moment his head hurt his fingers, legs, arms everything hurt and he had just sounded like the dobe with that oh so articulate question. Naruto still holding Kat to the tree went completely still as he processed her words. He didn't get long to do so because Kisame appeared his face flushed and angry he charged the blonde swinging his massive chakra absorbing sword, both Sasuke and Naruto acted picking Kat up and tossing her over his shoulder the blonde leap away as Sasuke formed seals calling out "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu." The fire ball rushed at the blue skinned man who turning set his water dragon at the grand fire ball "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Kat huffed clutching the back of the blonde shinobi's black and orange jacket just above his butt her stomach was protesting the shoulder digging into her and she felt her face getting redder and redder the closer her gripping fingers slide to his butt. The bit of skin that got exposed by her bunching the fabric of his clothes wasn't helping nor the fact that every time he moved her knuckles brushed bare warm tan skin a bit of moisture was sliding down his lower back she assumed was sweat until a another drop landed just above the first drop, her brain took all of 2 seconds to realize it wasn't raining and that she had drooled on him. Kat whimpered in embarrassment swallowing hard directing her naughty thoughts and eyes away from his firm backside.

"Are you alright Kat?" Naruto had felt the moisture on his back but he was more concerned about the whimper he heard which is what caused him to ask her in the first place. "Are you bleeding?" Kat's faced turned a new shade of green.

"Hai, you can put me down." He eased the young woman off his shoulder, a shiver coursed though her body as his hands slide briefly under her shirt at the waist as he sat her down on the tree branch.

"Stay here I'm going back to help Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan." Nodding she watched him as he took off back to his friends before following. 'He didn't say how long I had to wait.'

"Taji Kage Bushin No Jutsu." A Naruto clone launched him self over the top of the crouching pink haired medic nin's head at Kisame.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." An armor plated frog summons raised both arms in the air catching the huge blade.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH!" Kisame snarled. His normally calm and collected demeanor thrown out the window he captured the clone in his water prison at the same time sweeping his giant blade at Sakura.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu." An armor plated frog summons raised both arms catching the blade before it could do any damage to the kunichi. Gathering chakra in her hand and releasing it at the right moment she drove it into the ground rupturing the field of battle creating a massive crater. Kisame snarl growled at them both as he jumped into the air to avoid her attack, the frog summons jumped as well it landed back in front of the kunichi.

"SAKURA GET BACK!" Sasuke yelled at his teammate.

"Amaterasu." Black fire hotter then the sun surrounded the area where Sakura was crouched. A cloud of smoke erupted around the girl with an audible pop a log appearing where the kunichi had been it was incinerated before it even touched the ground. Naruto released the frog summons before the fire could reach him.

Kakashi skidded to a halt behind Itachi the man turned to face him locking eyes and for the second time in his life he was caught in the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi pinned to a cross, but unlike last time before Itachi could act some one touched his shoulder and a female voice spoke.

"KAI!" Kakashi blinked rapidly, standing in front of him was his newest student/teammate. Her dark red hair plastered to her back by the rain and her shoulders hunched as she struggled to catch her breath trying to speak at the same time.

"Would you stop…already!" Sharp shallow pants followed her words and she swallowed several times trying to catch her breath again. She didn't dare move because she knew she would collapse if she did. "Damn…..IT!" one hand moved to clutched her shirtfront and she swayed refusing to fall.

"Kat I told you to wait." Naruto growled at the girl. Kisame ignoring the exchange charged at the girl again, looking in his direction she formed the seals she had seen Sasuke using trying to gather as much of her chakra as she had left unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Three things happened at once Naruto lunged to grab her again, Kisame swung his sword and she felt the heat of an unknown source sizzle in the rain. Kisame and Naruto sprang apart to avoid the fire, both Naruto and Kakashi landed on the same branch above Sasuke and Sakura. Once again Kat found her self perched above a back side she had admired from afar and was now getting personal with, the difference this time was Kat didn't have the energy to hold her self up for very long and the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Itachi's monotone telling Kisame they were leaving. Calling out to him to stop only came out as a grunt and she was out like a light.

Itachi meet his brothers gaze evenly, he didn't know what had possessed him to intervene as he had but it was a losing battle even with one of there team down it was clear they would not be gathering the Kyuubi vessel today. Kisame's retreat placed him beside his partner, he took note of the now none spinning Sharingan eyes.

"We are leaving Kisame-san." The other nodded and they both leap away it didn't take a genius to figure out that Itachi was spent he had used Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, as they disappeared from view Itachi's eyes faded to the black pools he was born with his face blank revealing none of the inner turmoil he wrestled.

"We should go after them." Naruto looked at his teammates. They were all tired, Sakura's clothes where singed, she was busy working on a shallow cut on the inside of Sasuke's right leg. Kakashi looked none the worse for wear however he was studying Kat's limp body dangling from the blonde's shoulder, noting the darkening color on the blondes tan cheeks he smirked walking up to the blonde and whispered in his ear.

"_Oi Naruto if you wanted her that close to your butt you should have asked I have no doubt she would happily," _he didn't get to finish the blonde, his face now entirely red, shot his former sensei a glare swinging at his head at the same time forcing Kakashi to jump back.

"Hentai!" Kakashi snickered. 'Mission accomplished.'

"Kakashi-sensei don't you have something **better** to do?" Naruto growled at the silver haired man who was snicker at his red face.

"Not really!" was the happy chirp. Sakura looking up at them rolled her eyes her lips curving in a smile when she dropped her gaze to their dark haired teammate she found him clenching his fists and glaring in the direction his brother had escaped in.

"Sasuke?" But he was lost in his private musings, Kat had said he didn't kill the clan but if that was true then why did Itachi let him believe that he had?

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and tried calling to him again, "Sasuke-kun?" Still no response.

Why did Itachi go to Akatsuki then, what was his motive, power maybe? He was inclined to believe his brothers statement of seeing what he was capable of but did that have a hidden meaning behind which he didn't know was there, something he had missed all those years ago? Ahh his brain was overloading with the many different possible reasons and questions but one thing hadn't changed and that was he was after Naruto.

"Doesn't matter." He snarled taking Sakura by surprise.

"Nani?" She regarded him with puzzled bright green eyes. Turning his head to his pink haired teammate he offered her a small barely there smile of reassurance more a twitching of the lips then it was gone. She eyed him warily prepared to stop him if he gave her any sign he was going to follow Itachi.

"Don't worry Sakura I have a brother here to protect." His mask of aloofness in place once more.

"Hai, you do." This time when he smiled it stayed in place, respect for her bluntness overriding his need to present no emotions.

"Well we should get back to the others." Kakashi called to his other students, he hadn't missed what Sakura had said to Sasuke nor the teen's response and if the happy smile on Naruto's face was any indication then he heard as well.

Authors Notes

**I am recovering for the worlds worst case of writers block hence the multiply chaps. I had to indulge in some Sasu/naru fics I am a big fan of it and happy ends but that doesn't mean I always right them just I want every one else to right them for me.(Grins suggestively at all Sasu/Naru fic writers) I am editing and cutting up the next chapter so right now its one sentence long. This might take maybe 3 or 4 more chapters I don't know yet incase you haven't noticed I tend to stall writing the romantic parts and they mostly come out lustful with lots of drooling on the female leads part SORRY! I take some inspiration from BrokenSouledPoetess so you should really read their work especially 'Brothers Don't Share Everything'!YATTA! And if you want to know who all I follow by all means take a look at my favs. Sorry about the ramble so any way I am a BIG review $oe so please show the love and let me know I am working my little fingers to the bone for the reviews I mean your enjoyment! Hehe!**


	18. A conversation about listening

"…The Hell!?" one hard blink with raised eyebrows opening again to reveal startled aggravated hazel eyes.

"You had you face pressed to his…" Kat blinked rapidly while holding up a hand to stop the rest of Sakura's statement, the pinked haired kunichi was grinning like a crazy woman under her bangs. She had every intention now of getting her teammates together, she hadn't missed the way the two kept stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. It was even better because Naruto as dense as he tended to be about these things for once noticed and was responding to the red head. This had been going on for months now and both she, Sasuke and Kakashi, well more herself then the other two, agreed that Kat was good enough for their blonde brother/friend.

"Anyway," Sakura stood up dusting her hands off on her black shorts, "I've healed most of the cuts but you are going to have to rest for a while so your chakra has a chance to replenish so no jutsu practicing for the time being!" she smiled down at the younger teen walking away to tend to the rest of her team calling over her shoulder. "I'll get you some dinner."

It took Kat all of 3 seconds to realize exactly what that smile meant when Naruto arrived with two bowls of steaming instant ramen. His cheeks tinted a light shade of pink he plopped down beside her handing her one of the bowls and a set of chop sticks breaking his own apart.

"Itadikmas!" smiling with her head bowed she mumbled along with him and they both dug in. She was still working on the food when he finally spoke.

"So mind telling me why you didn't listen when I told you to wait?" His tone was quiet but she could hear the underlying irritation.

"You didn't say how long?" she offered refusing to look at him; his laugh caught her by surprise especially when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Cheeks flaming she cradled the bowl to her chest growling at him.

"HEY, I'm trying to eat it not wear it!" holding down her blush she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like Sasuke-Teme." He was grinning at her and the firelight reflected in his bright blue eyes. Kat swallowed, she couldn't look away from those eyes, her bowl drifted down until it was resting in her lap forgot utterly lost in the blue depths. Naruto continued talking looking directly into the hazel eyes staring back at him, he knew he was babbling but for some reason he couldn't stop. His brain decided at that moment to call up the Sharingan from earlier so he blurted out his question before he could form a less accusing way of putting it.

"So when were you going to tell me about the Sharingan?" Hazel eyes continued to stare at him without blinked then.

"Huh?" Kat so lost in her fantasy of a smiling Naruto holding her close and declaring his undying love, then kissing her passionately missed the question put to her entirely.

"Were you even listening?" he asked his nose was scrunched blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

"No…I mean yes…I mean nani?" She was so flustered and angry with her self that she missed his movement to shift closer to her peering under the curtain of her bangs, and leaned forward at the same time he did and their lips meet. Blue eyes meet Hazel shocked eyes, neither moved the blonde shinobi was stunned he had been trying to move in this direction for several months now and it just literally fell on him.

Kat's face heated several degrees in Fahrenheit she could have rivaled Hinata in how red her face was, without pulling away she opened her mouth to apologize the same instant she realized her lips were still connected to the handsome man in front of her. She would have leaned back but his hand was on the nape of her neck holding her in place.

'What the hell, enjoy it!' A voice in her head told her, eyelids closed and she leaned into him more pressing their lips together. She felt a vibration in her finger tips from the growl in his chest, his tongue tickled the roof of her mouth gliding around brushing her own tongue circling it and drawing it into his mouth. Kat had never kissed anyone let alone this deeply but if this deliciously swirling almost fainting sensation was how it was going to be then she could get used to this most defiantly!

Some shifting and low throaty growling on both of their parts, and she was sitting in his lap her legs around his waist both arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. One of his arms was holding her tightly around the waist, pulling her ever closer the other tucked around one shoulder while the same hand held the nape of her neck massaging it. She groaned into his mouth trying to get closer as the hand at her waist slipped under her shirt touching skin. Kat shivered, Naruto growled louder letting his nails drag gently over her ribs. Naruto was in the process of raising one leg so he could lay them down with Kat under him when a sound caught his attention.

"Uh hem." The blonde ignored the sound pressing their bodies closer moving his mouth to her neck.

"UH HEM!" Looking up from the very desirable woman in his arms he snarled at the interloper.

"Unless you want to put on a show for the whole camp I suggest you get a grip and not on her, Dobe." Sasuke stood in front of them his arms folded across his chest glaring down at them. Beside Sasuke, Sakura was in a similar pose glaring but her eyes held a distinct mirth, Kats eyes wide as saucers was looking up at the pair from her semi-upside down position her mouth was slightly agape.

"Are you trying to catch fly?" Sasuke asked her turning his glare on her full force, they both heard the snickering clearly now. Kat snapped her mouth shut with a click and returned Sasuke's glare.

"If you are well enough to do that with the Dobe your well enough to answer some questions." Naruto glared at his best friend brother.

"Give us minute Teme!" he replied in a sour voice. Standing up he set Kat on her feet and dusted her off, more snickering ensued. Sasuke gave them one more heated glare before turning around and returning to his seat by the cook fire with Kakashi and Gai's team.

"Do you mind Sakura-chan?" Naruto's tone was less biting when he addressed the medic but nonetheless firm. She winked at Kat and answered Naruto's rhetorical question.

"Not really!" she grinned at them.

"Sakura." He gave her his serious face making the pink haired medic pout then add cheekily thoroughly enjoying the thunder stuck expression on Kat's face.

"Its about time!" she flounced over to the rest of her team grinning. Her plan had succeeded far better then she could have expected it to.

"Uh well…I guess uh maybe." Kat was stuttering her hand reached up two fingers rubbing her forehead and studying the ground between the two then looking up and around anywhere but at Naruto. Feeling his lips tugging into a smile he tucked his fingers under her chin and raised her face.

"I liked it, a lot!" His tan cheeks were dusted pink as well. Kat swallowed her embarrassment; dropping her hand from her face she returned his grin.

"Yeah I bet you did." The smirk she gave him reminded him of the Uchiha sitting watching them and brought him back to reality, leaning down he planted a warm closed lipped kiss on her smirking lips, he took her hand and lead them to their friends.

"Glad you could finally join us." Kakashi smiled under his mask at the two, he was glad for both his students to have found this type of happiness even though it was while on a mission but he trusted in their abilities not to let it affect their performance. He looked the younger shinobi over carefully, Sasuke and Sakura were setted on either side of the couple. Sasuke was eyeing Kat in a way that reminded the jonnin of a predatory, he had witnessed that same intensity when he and Naruto had fought all those years earlier to bring the Uchiha back, it was something akin to hope and it had burned fiercely in the young man when he fought the blonde now that spark was in his eyes again and Kakashi could see that he was fighting desperately not to show it. Sakura on the other hand did very little to hide her obvious elation in the duo but she was just as guarded as she was obvious. Gai was going on about youth and expression of that blah blah blah. With years of practice he could easily tune the man out. On Gai's right Ten-Ten and Neji remained silent though he had worked with both recently on missions he couldn't accurately tell what they were thinking and Rock Lee was responding predictably to his over zealous sensei's actions. He scanned the area quickly since Gai and Rock Lee had safely managed to delivery the Feudal Lord to his home without further incident their group was headed home mission complete.

Interrupting Gai before he could start crying and doing that ever so embarrassing hugging he and Lee exhibited the Copy nin cleared his throat.

"Kat how long have you known about the Sharingan?" The silence that fell over the group was broken only by the sound of an owl hooting.

Head bowed and eyes covered by her bangs Kat gathered her thoughts, she had been expecting him to ask her about the whole Itachi not killing the clan thing so it took her a moment to redirect her thoughts. She looked up hazel eyes calm and answered.

"I didn't know about it until Itachi-san said something about it." She didn't miss the way Sasuke flinched more a tick in his right eye that was there one second and gone the next. "So you didn't realize it before, just so we're clear?" She nodded her head once keeping her eyes on him. "I did feel something itchy in my eyes a few days ago when Naruto-kun and I sparred and a few times before that but I assumed it was just eye strain or something."

"So you felt a difference in your eye sight but you didn't tell your team?" Neji was studying her carefully as he asked his question.

"Not a difference in my eyesight just an itchiness that passed quickly enough that I didn't think anything of it." The Hyuuga nodded his head apparently excepting her answer. Before anyone else could think of a question for her she had her own questions and now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Itachi-san mentioned Orochimaru, I know a little about him and what he has done but not the full story."

"That's best left till we get home." Sasuke had spoken his voice even, without a shred of emotion in it, the only people to realize the full extent of his words where his two teammates and one was currently patting his shoulder.

"Aright I can wait for my answers so I guess now I suppose you will want to know about why I think Itachi-san didn't kill the clan?" She looked around at their faces, she could see the stunned looks on Gai and his team and the expectant ones on Kakashi's.

**DU DU DU!!!!! **

**I know its evil to stop here but you will have to wait to find out what Kat's theory is on the whole clan slaughter. I will give you a hint and they involve those meetings that they were all going to at night the one that was mentioned in I believe episode 130-137 the Sasuke retrieval arc.**


	19. Uchiha Katsuo

"It's hard to explain and I don't entirely understand it my self but this is what I do understand. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan to copy all the jutsu's in the world and be the strongest shinobi to ever live. Uchiha Madara wanted the Kyuubi for the same reasons, how and when the two meet I don't know but I do know they made a deal. Orochimaru would lure the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha, since the Yondamie had developed a sealing jutsu with the Shingimi, Madara was going to use his technique to seal the Kyuubi in his body since he volunteered to be the container. He never imagined that the Yondiame would use his own son and since he didn't know the details of the jutsu there was no way he could have been the container any way." Kat paused taking a deep breath, she didn't look at Sasuke or anyone for that matter her eyes remained trained to the ground she wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Beside her Naruto squeezed the hand he was holding conveying his support. It was taking more then she thought to defend the 'murder' and explain what little details she had pieced together from what Itachi had told her and what she had seen in his mind.

"I think it might have been possible for the Yondamie to seal Kyuubi in his own body but the seal itself would have been too weak and the demon would have escaped so Naruto-kun was used." She had only stopped for a moment to drink some much needed water when she was interrupted.

"That explains a little, why the Kyuubi recognized my Sharingan." Sasuke had spoken his voice dry, brittle. Naruto nodded his head with a slight grimace, he could recall clearly that day 3 years ago.

"_So this is the source of you power." Sasuke regarded the semi-solid demon in front of him his left hand raised in front of the beasts nose warding it off. The blonde looked stunned to find his best friend here in his mind, standing in the shallow pool of water that bubbled and hissed, able to see the Kyuubi. _

_Kyuubi laughed the sound vibrated in the camber._

**"So you are one of the Uchiha let me congratulate you on making it this far!"**

_The dark haired avenger regarded the demon levelly._

"_Its hard to believe you have something like 'this' inside you." Sharingan eyes glared at the beast before clenching his fist on the nose of the creature exploding the body in a shower of bubbles and foam, effectively suppressing its power back behind the sealed gates._

"**_I…warn you… don't kill….Na..ruto…you will…regret.." _**

With that the creature was gone and both teens were once again facing one another in the real world.

Both teens exchanged a look,

'I'm sorry I will protect you.'

'I know brother I love you and will protect you.'

Kat smiled slightly, she knew of the bond the two young men shared and was glad of it, clearing her throat she brought everyone's attention back to her self.

"Madara-san was lost fighting the Kyuubi during the battle to keep him from the village and disappeared. Orochimaru having been cheated out of his prey faded into the back ground his job was done for the time being he couldn't attack the village and take what he wanted it was to dangerous to act then and he had a better idea, he used the deal he forged with Madara-san but twisted it to his advantage." Red bangs fell forward over her eyes and Kat fiddled with the hem of her shirt, she was coming to the crucial point in her narrative. This would hurt Sasuke the most and she loathed what would follow. Standing up she nudged the blonde closer to his brother, Sakura being the every observant medic slide closer to the Uchiha as well, after moving a little distance away she turned to face them again from shadows of the tree she leaned against.

"The Sannin approached the head of the Uchiha clan, he could give them the power they sought to take over in Konoha restoring clan pride and control in exchange for a son of the clan with enough potential to be his."

Sasuke didn't move but every muscle in his body was tensed like a coaled spring, cold sweat formed a layer on his back and slide down it creating goose flesh in its wake. He heard her words and understood them as language but the implications where to shocking,. He remembered Orochimaru saying Itachi was to strong for him now, could this have been why his clan was killed why his niisan had slaughtered them all. But why kill every one..

"He didn't say who he wanted just that he would make his choice soon." Arms folded over her chest Kat tried to keep her breathing slow and even but the aura emanating from Sasuke was making it hard to do that. The clearing the group sat in was strangled in silence, there was no nervous energy save for her own and it was swiftly dwindling gathering fortitude Kat continued. "He picked Uchiha Itachi, by then Itachi-san was ANBU and the only other people to know about the deal where the clan elders and some select few who I don't really know. A problem arose when Uchiha Fugaku protested the selection of his eldest and heir as clan head. I don't know what all happened during the meetings and Itachi-san would not tell me anything about it other then he had been away on missions during the first few and so he was never told he was first choice. He did however find out who was second for him through Uchiha Shushi, who had been helping him all along. He was only able to tell me his friend was murdered and died in his arms," Kat pressed her back hard into the tree behind her as if trying to disappear into its bark so she wouldn't have to finish her tale.

"Who was chosen?" Sasuke was looking at her intently from the fringe of his eyelashes and bangs. Kat flinched but it was hidden by the darkness she didn't want to answer she had been trying to power through this and not have to say his father had betrayed him.

"I only have his memory's to go by from when he used Tsukiyomi on me, since the seal in my mind was still in use I could see into his mind, and those may be incorrect since a genjutsu was used on him during that time by the Snake Sannin himself. Orochimaru attacked the clan to get to Itachi he gave him a vague picture of a man slaughtering his family or at least that's what I say of his memory's. That's why I know he didn't kill the clan it was Orochimaru he was using that as a way to break him and have him come to him for power to avenge his clan. That's why when Itachi went to Akatsuki instead he followed him and That's why he attacked team 7 in the Forest of Death during the Chunnin exams he just forgot about me and Madara he assumed Everyone was dead."

"What do you mean Madara-san? He died during the battle with the Kyuubi." Kakashi said his visible eye guarded and his eyebrow drawn down in a frown.

"No he was lost during the battle I never said he died." Kat replied though she was looking at all of them she saw Sasuke twitch but remain silent he had yet to re-ask his question.

"If the Uchiha Madara is still alive then what happened to him?" Gai had asked this time, he was on the edge of his seat his student/copy wide eyed as well.

"He's the Leader of Akatsuki." She let the bomb drop and waited for the reaction, and they didn't let her down. Several voices raised eyes widened to what should have been impossible lengths, debates rose and it took several heated minutes before Kakashi announced he would send a hawk to the Hokage immediately with the information and a request for additional support to which Gai shouting about youth and speed volunteered himself and Rock Lee as runners to speed to the village and deliver the message personally. During that time Sasuke stood up placing a hand on both Naruto's and Sakura's shoulders he shook his head indicating he didn't want them to follow him as he tilted his head at Kat a clear enough command to follow him. Kat hesitated she knew what he wanted, she watched his back being swallowed by the dark. She didn't want to answer his question in public let alone private and she toyed with the idea of pretending that she didn't notice his action before he left only to look up again to a warm wall of firm chest and blonde good looks.

"Go, he wont hurt you your family." His hands resting on her shoulders sqeezed gently and he pulled her into a hug.

"That's exactly why I shouldn't." Head on his chest she missed the amused look he aimed at her. "So much of his family has betrayed him, perceived and real." She wrapped her arms around the blonde pressing close stealing some of his warmth. He stepped back slightly, placing a finger under her chin he tilted her face up.

"That's exactly why you should." He smiled his eyes squinting shut before turning her in the direction Sasuke had taken and giving her a shove. Kat took a step then shot a glare over her shoulder at the blonde shinobi before being swallowed by the night.

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch leaning his back against the trunk, he was waiting for Kat he knew she hadn't wanted to talk to him in private and her late appearance spoke volumes about her hesitance. She was standing directly under his branch looking around for him and he could tell she wanted to go back to the others without having to deal with this now.

"Up here." He said simply and watched as her back went ram rod straight, an indifferent mask slipping over her features. He would have laughed at that but stopped himself, it was not so long ago that he did those same things him self. Leaping up to join him Kat picked a spot far enough away that she could run if she needed to but close enough that she could whisper and he would still hear her.

"So who was picked?"

"Ever to the point."

"Just answer the question." He ordered in a bored tone usually reserved for Naruto when he was being a Baka. Kat folded her arms shifting her weight and fidgeting. "Stop it, I'm not going to do anything to you." She gave him a sarcastic smile then returned to looking at the ground.

"You." Kat didn't move she just listened tensely and when he did it was only to stand and lean his shoulder into the tree facing the same way as her.

"I take it you read the scrolls in the temple as well then." It was statement of fact but she nodded anyway. "How was it you saw his memory's?" Kat pondered for a moment then answered.

"When he used Tsukiyomi on me I still had the seal from my sensei so I had something in my mind that was foreign already it helped me focus, he wasn't guarding those parts of his mind when we where there."

"So you put the pieces you had together and came to the conclusion you did." His tone was low but it held a quality to it that she couldn't identify, again she nodded her head.

"What did Itachi tell you?" The bitterness in his voice ate at her heart, she wanted a family that would love her as much as she would love them and to not only find she had a family but one that was broken and fractured with lies was killing her.

"Very, very little. He didn't really want to talk to me at all and I thought he would kill me when I asked him about Shushi-san." Sasuke only nodded, he felt a great well of anger at the betrayal of his father, he had read the same scrolls, they had been vague on the deal itself much less the choice of sacrifice but he could now better understand Itachi's attitude during those last few days.

"Hn." He couldn't make him self give her more than that. His heart hurt as much as his head, unconsciously his fingers gripped his upper arms tighter the nails biting into the flesh and drawing blood. Brooding was always something that Naruto and Sakura told him he did to much of and now was no different, so deep in thoughts he failed to note Kat edging closer to him until she rested her hand over his clenched fingers closest to her.

"Gomensai." Startled he looked down meeting hazel eyes. "Gomensai for dropping this in your lap. Gomensai for making you hurt. Gomensai.." she stopped unable to meet his gaze her eyes wet with tears that threatened to leak out, her throat tightened forming a lump that made swallowing nearly impossible and the pain in her chest becoming unbearable so much that she wanted to clutch her chest and cry to relieve the pressure building inside of her. She didn't want him to hurt any more not after every thing she had learned that had happened to him and his friends. She just wanted desperately to share in the warmth they held for one another to have a place in all of their hearts especially Sasuke's since now she was able to recognize the feelings he evoked in her, that of a sibling. The dark haired shinobi held perfectly still, the only other persons who had ever cried for him were sitting back at the camp.

"Gomen…niisan." Her voice came as a whisper and he could barely hear it, if she hadn't been standing right next to him he would have missed it. He had always been accused of being a bastard, actually Naruto was fond of tagging teme to the end of his name he didn't know how he felt about these new discoveries but one thing he was sure of, this young woman had become family even if she had not proved to be blood related by proof of the Sharingan.

"Uchiha Ryu Katsuo…Neechan." Kat looked up sharply she hadn't expected that. "Its one more thing that idiot will have to answer to me for."

**Well here it is Kat's theory. It took FOR EVER FOR to get it organized but I intentionally left holes in it because…well its like figuring out a mystery and you have to remember she's going off of some one else's memory's that he may or may not have been feeding to her as false images remember he is a genius and miss leading information is key when you want the upper hand in anything. Well back to the grind. Feed a hungry authoress! Ja Ne!!**


	20. Arigato Naruto

Wrapped in a cloak of black a man stood his face and body cast in shadows, his voice was smooth and cunning his light brown eyes flashed briefly as he addressed the room. Following his announcement faint footsteps could be heard rushing about to ready his plans eerie laughter filled the empty space causing several to cringe in fear.

"Oh Poor little Uchiha Katsuo, so lost and removed, I will unite you with the clan."

"Leader?" one of the many fazed shadows gathered addressed the man nervously.

"What." He growled at the addressee.

"The Kyuubi vessel is nearing should we act now?" Uchiha Madara reached up and absently rubbed the huge stone-sealing statue.

"Yes all of us we will attack and capture the Jinchuukiri, but be wary we need him alive to extract the demon and this will also take more power than before. Now GO!" he ordered he regarded the statue feeling the roar of rage from the 8 demons sealed within it. An eye with pupil in almost all of the sockets save one, rolled and glared at the man.

"Soon, very soon I will have everything I have wanted it's just a shame Itachi-kun will not be a part of it." 'Especially after all that effort I put into acquiring he and his brother.' Turning swiftly his black and red cloak billowed out behind him, he had much to prepare and this next dance would take more care.

"Whatever." Kat grumbled she and Sasuke were stilling sitting on the same branch 3 hours later watching the stars.

"Hm?" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Shrugging Kat stood up offering her hand to him.

"Can I call you niisan?" They were both standing again; he jumped down to the ground and waited his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hn." Kat landing beside him arched an eyebrow before punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"You really are a teme you know that." He smirked at her making the younger laugh briefly.

"I try." They walked back to the camp in comfortable silence. He stopped just outside of the light of the fire making Kat stop with a hand on her arm.

"Things are going to be complicated now and I…I want you to stay close to the Dobe or myself." She looked at him raising a brow again.

"Not Sakura or Kakashi?" she asked and received a glare.

"No you wouldn't listen if that was the case." Kat wanted to laugh but refrained he was serious, this was important to him, She was important to him. 'Family.' A blush creep on her cheeks turning them scarlet, before he could think better of it he pulled the stunned younger shinobi into a tight, short hug then released her walking away with a blush on his own cheeks. Kat stood for several seconds her mind trying to process that the evasive and standoffish Uchiha Sasuke had just hugged her.

"Rating a hug…now that's impressive."

"Kaka-sensei." Kat turned to face her Jounnin-sensei.

"So he doesn't want me watching you." He gave her a hurt look then smiled his visible eye closing, "I can't blame him if Naruto hadn't staked a claim..." He left the sentence dangling and Kat felt a fat drop of sweat roll down the back of her head as her eyes widened. "…Kiba or Neji would have given him a run for his money." He was rubbing the back of his head in a contemplative way. "Maybe I should make a bet with Gai," He would have continued taunting the red head but a certain pink haired medic nin stalked up behind him growling menacingly.

"Kakashi-sensei." He knew from her tone alone that he would be in a world of hurt if he didn't make him self scarce, the ominous cracking sound of her knuckles a powerful motivator.

"Ja ne, Kat-chan." He waved walking away quickly. Sakura smiled brightly as she looped her arm though Kats leading the younger.

"So did you and Sasuke-kun have a good talk?" The innocence in her question belying the worry the medic nin felt.

"Hai."

"…And?" Kat remained silent as much as she liked Sakura she didn't feel like sharing that particular conversation it was a new and novel thing that she wanted to hold to herself and cherish because of its rarity. She could feel the subtle shifting in Sakura's chakra since she was walking right next to her.

"Sakura-chan please don't do that again." She didn't disengage her arm from Sakura's but she squeezed it.

"I wasn't…I mean…Gomen I wouldn't do that to you." A faint blush tinted the womans cheeks and Kat had to laugh, that was the forth person tonight that had blushed.

"I'm going to bed unless I am needed for watch tonight?" She asked, Sakura shook her head.

"Tomorrow night." Neji's Hawk summons returned swiftly with Tsunade's answer and a caution to them all to return immediately and not to pursue Itachi or any Akatsuki members.

"Sasuke." The blonde spoke not moving from his place on his back, blue eyes regarding his teammate as he lay down next to the blonde.

"Dobe." Lips quirked in irritation before lifting in a grin.

"I'll take care of her."

"Hn." The blonde contemplated his next words, nobody said he was smart but he knew his brother well enough to know what the other needed to get his mind off of what was bothering him.

"Just like I have to save your ass all the time since I am stronger."

"You wish Ursatonchki." Leaning over he thumped the blonde on the head.

"ITA! That's not fair!" Naruto was sitting up glaring at him now. He returned the glare with his bored expression.

"You're a ninja baka dodge it."

"TEME!" was shouted back in his face before the blonde flopped back down in a huff with his back to him.

"Dobe." He remained with his back facing Sasuke, an hour passed and Naurto could feel his mind on the verge of sleep when he heard a faint sound coming from the bed roll beside him.

"Arigato, Dobe."

"Welcome, teme." Sasuke smiled a genuine smile though small, like always Naruto forgave him.

* * *

Authors Notes

Ok so offically I have reached a critical point in my story and I suspect that it will be ending soon as a matter of fact I have the last chapter already written...now heres the interesting part I have no idea how to tie them together in a believeable fashion. In Other words I.AM.STUCK! I know how lame is that but it often happens so I am asking most humbly for ideas all are welcome and the more I get the better. A big thank you to Soankast and mintfresh for reviewing your support has been invaluable!


	21. Complicated Messes

Prior to Kat's abduction by Itachi

"Kabuto is your information accurate?" Yellow slitted pupils followed the ex-Konoha nin as he walked the length of he room to reach his master.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, it would appear that Itachi-san missed a member of the Uchiha clan. We have another chance for you to acquire the Sharingan." The white haired young man shifted slightly holding the medicine out to the Snake Sannin. "Currently they are traveling between the Capital of the Fire country and the village and with the distraction of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame chasing the Kyuubi vessel now would be an opportune time to capture the girl." A long pale red tongue flicked out tasting the air making the skin on the white haired medic's body shiver making goose bumps.

"Being a woman is always interesting." The older man ran his hand lightly up the others arm before taking the concoction and downing it quickly.

* * *

"Achoo" Kat rubbed her nose absently; they were just outside of Konoha's patrol area making good time. It was lunchtime and currently Naruto was arguing in favor of continuing on to the village for ramen. Kat sneezed again drawing Sakura's attention. 

"Are you alright?" Kat rubbed her nose thoughtfully; she hadn't sneezed this much in a long time. On top of that she sounded like a mouse when she sneezed another reason she hated to sneeze in front of people.

"Yeah, must be allergies." She lifted her lips in a half smile and jumped to the next branch with Sakura before both Kunichi dropped to the ground with the rest of the team.

"Awww Sasuke-teme ramen is the food of Kami's." the blonde glared bay fully at his brother folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Baka, not every one has your stamina." He glanced pointedly at Kat who was trying to be unobtrusive by leaning against a tree to catch her breath. It was less then 24hrs since the last encounter with Itachi and Kisame, everyone agreed it best to push onto the village immediately after a short 4hr break necessitated by Kat's chakra depletion.

Naruto turned his eyes to the red head, he could smell the sweet stinky scent of sweat on her body and as much as it pained him it was safer in the village than stopping now. He felt Sasuke stepping closer to him as the others sat down bringing out travel rations.

"She wouldn't let you carry her, dobe anymore then I would have." The words were quiet only reaching the two of them. They both watched as Sakura helped Kat sit with minimal assistance.

"I know that teme." He grumbled back. "She's a Uchiha you're all stubborn." Sasuke gave the blonde a glare thumping him on the back to sit down. He glared back at him flouncing to crossed legged position.

"Fine but Ramen is still better!" Neji rolled his eyes smirking at the blonde; Ten-Ten sitting across from him flipped a kunai in the air.

* * *

"Hokage-sama all indications are that Orochimaru has returned and is on the move again." Shino meet the Godamine's angry gaze, he knew it wasn't directed at him personally but more for the information. Hinta fidgeted her fingers gripping each other behind her back; on her right side Kiba reached his hand up and grasped them ceasing the movements. 

"What about with Akatsuki?" she aimed irritated brown eyes at Jiraiya his eyes revealed a hardness few where witness to.

"They're on the move," he paused looking at the young shinobi beside him that could quite possibly be dead in the next few days, "Its all of them this time." Hinita gasped her heart stopped for a moment, Kiba had a similar reaction his face was pale all the color draining away. Shino remained unmoved on the surface but both of his teammates noted the tightening around his eyes. The Godamine stood up from her desk slamming her fist down.

"How long before they get here?"

"2, 3 days maybe less, depends on what they are planning?"

"And Orochimaru?" she directed the question to Shino.

"The same." He deadpanned.

"Damn it, if I didn't know better I would say they were working together." She growled. "SHIZUNE!" the shout startled Hinita and she jumped leaning back into Kiba. A dark haired petite woman rushed into the room the sleeves of her Jounnin uniform hanging over her hands.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"Call all the ANBU and special ops Jounnin still in the village and not on guard duty to the tower this is an emergency!" The young woman's face paled, she jumped spinning around to send the summons, turning to face those still in the room the Godamine spoke,

"Jiraiya…" she glared he was nowhere to be seen, it wasn't until she felt the thunder of an explosion outside her window and the appearance of a huge frog did she realize he was one step ahead of her.

"The brat's important to me too!" he shouted at her. "Can't have an Obaa-chan like you running after him." He cackled loudedly just as a book sailed through the air nailing him in the forehead giving him a black eye. He fell over rubbing his face checking for blood muttering under his breath about old women and their aim when a shout from the tower made him look up.

"GET GOING ERO-OJIJI!" this time a chair was thrown and he jumped over it glaring at her as the frog summons bounded out of the village.

"I wish she had never learned that damn taijutsu."

Tsunade turned back to team 8 smiling in that tight lipped 'the shits about to hit the fan' sort of smile taking her seat again behind the desk she stippled her fingers in front of her mouth.

"You all understand the implications of what you have just heard," brown eyes looked down to the stack of papers waiting for her to sign and all of a sudden the request of the elders paled in comparison to what was about to take place, "Hinita I need you to gather Yamanaka Ino and Achimichi Choji and head to the front gates with them. Kiba you go to the academy inform the teachers there that we will be moving all the children to the hidden caves. Shino I want you to get your families help and round up the civilians and bring them to the safe houses as well. If any of you see Shikamaru see that he is sent to me immediately. Kotetsu, Izimo!" Both Jounnin appeared in front of the Godamines desk bowing. "You two will handle the counsel elders I don't have the patients to deal with their brand of discontent at the moment dismissed."

"Hai." The pair disappeared to handle their assignment; Tsunade motioned to the three chunnin still in her office to stand closer to her.

"In all likelihood we could loose Naruto in this battle since his group is still not here." All three nodded in understanding, "Good then as Jounnin I expect you to do your best to protect the Rokudaime Hokage along with his personal guards." Hinita blinked, Shino cocked his head ever so slightly but it was Kiba who was the first to be vocal.

"Rokudaime!" He crossed his eyes then a huge grin spilt his face, "Now he'll be even more annoying."

"Kiba-kun we're j-jounnin now." Hinita whispered she was regarding the Hokage with wide disbelieving eyes until said Hokage nodded her head sharply at them.

"Hai, Hinita-san the promotions for the teams are sitting right here already signed.." 'Weather or not the counsel approves my decision.' She added to herself. "Once you reach the gates be prepared to back up Jiraiya, you have your assignments, dismissed." Several more seconds of stunned silence and the teen's teleported out of her office each one standing slightly taller. The blonde woman leaned over in her chair pulling the bottle of sake she had hidden from Shizune, pouring herself a cup full she downed the alcohol in one swift gulp.

"So much trouble." She growled under her breath before swiveling around in her chair to stare out over the village.

* * *

A flash of light and a shout filled the air as Jirayia landed on the ground he wasn't expecting to run into a fight this early or this close to Konoha but one was taking place without him and if he was correct… 

"FUUTON SHRUIKEN RESANGAN!" Jirayia groaned the boy would use that till he had nothing left which meant who ever they were fighting was powerful enough to require that particular attack. Following that shout another could be heard it was a mingling of two voices one he recognized as Kakashi's the other Sasuke.

"CHIDORI!"

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Others were shouting as well the sound of metal on metal, he pushed forward just in time to see the red head being cornered by Kabuto his hand glowing with charka just before he hit the girl in the neck her body slumped forward and as he made to catch her the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jirayia gave her credit for using a Kawarimi no Jutsu only to take it back seconds later when she dropped from the branches above his head bringing her kunai down on his unprotected back.

Kat watched her kunai slide into the mans back easily she made to rake it down the rest of the way but he spun on his heel swiping her legs out from under her she raised her arms just in time to avoid being kicked in the head as he came back around. Cursing her lagging body she forced it to move the others where to far away to help, on top of that none of them realized that the Kabuto standing with Orochimiru wasn't the real man but a stand in. He was real though and he imitated Kabuto right down to the voice.

"You have good reflexes Katsuo-chan." He stepped towards her forcing her further back into the trees.

"Gee…Thanks." She was panting and sweating bullets. She had to end this soon swallowing down the pain and fatigue her body was under she activated her Sharingan meeting his pale blue eyes. She could feel the little bit of chakra she had left flee so she concentrated on the man in front of her trapping him in a genjutsu of sucking marsh waters and mud. She gathered her flagging energy to charge back into the fray when she felt something sharp stab through her left lung, it was so sudden she didn't have time to scream and breathing was almost impossible. She gasped and wheezed feeling her other lung working desperately to compensate, it wouldn't have been problem a few days ago but after the fight with Itachi and Kisame and the subsequent race back to the village she didn't have the chakra to heal it, slumping to the ground she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"It's a shame it has to come about this way Katsuo-chan…"he was kneeling before her his left hand raised in a axe chop to knock her out when she lunged at him baring the kunai she had hidden to the hilt in his shoulder instead of his chest.

"A fighter to the end." He hissed out he looked into her eyes watching as the sharingan faded from her eyes back to hazel. He brought his hand down on the back of neck where the head meet the neck her eyes rolled back and she slumped into his arms.

'Not again.' Was her last conscious thought. Kabuto hefted the girl after removing the kunai from his shoulder the tissue regenerating he made to leave but came to a halt when he noted the Toad Sannin blocking his path.

"If you can only get girls by knocking them out boy then you should really learn a thing or two about them first."

"Jirayia-sama it is an honor…" The Sannin narrowed his eyes at the young man he faced.

"Cut the crap boy you might live if you put her down now and walk away." Reaching up the traitor pushed his glasses further up his nose the fading light of the sun glinting off them.

"I can't do that Orochimaru-sama needs her, and I don't think you would kill me Jirayia-sama," Jirayia snorted rolling his eyes, Kabuto shifted Kat from his arms to over his shoulder preparing to run.

"I wont kill you but he will." Jirayia pointed to a spot just over Kabuto's shoulder and behind him the young man narrowed his eyes at the Sannin.

"I don…UHH!" the surprise on his face was priceless as a foot was planted in his back and he went flying forward into Jirayia. Glasses went flying off his face breaking apart as a punch landed on his jaw sending him crashing to the ground several feet away.

"You should have listened." Naruto's eyes glowed crimson slitted pupils and thicker whisker marks adored his cheeks, Jirayia was now cradling Kat in his arms. Kabuto smiled wanly at the two he flashed through several seals and disappeared in a poof of smoke before the blonde could reach him.

"Why didn't he do that to start with?" Naruto wondered aloud as he walked back to Jirayia.

"My guess is he A) doesn't really want to help Orochimaru or B)I don't know." Naruto dropped his head to the side dramatically, taking Kat out of his sensei's arms.

"Hey I could have carried her its been a while since I held something so young and beautiful." Naruto's pupils slitted again changing to a violet hue a growl rising in his throat. "I was only joking gaki." He laughed nervously taking a small step back from the blonde. The color of his eyes changed back to the vibrant blue, the pupils were slower to react but the grin on the teens face was honest without the least bit of hostility in it.

"Yeah I know Ero-Sennin." Jirayia's eyes bugged slightly his lips pursed.

"Why can't you call me Jirayia-sensei brat." Naruto grinned his eyes squinting shut before snapping open at the wheezing coming from the woman in his arms.

* * *

"Kami Naruto," Sakura gritted between her teeth at him, "She had a punctured lung were you and Jirayia-sama even paying attention?" Not sparing them a look she continued to work on her teammate to repair the lung and draw out the blood that had pooled in the lower lobe once she completed that she focused her attention on the red head shinobi's skull. "Well in looks like she has a mild concussion nothing that can't be fixed with rest. And since she's out I don't have to worry about her using any further chakra and doing permanent damage to herself." Naruto blew a relieved breath just as Sakura stood up and planted a finger in his chest. 

"You are responsible for getting her back to the village." Pink tinged his cheeks and he only nodded his head, "And not over you shoulder either Baka."

"But Sakura-chan how else am I supposed to…" he gestured to the young woman unconscious on the ground. Sakura frowned at him giving him the impression that he should know that answer and walked away tossing a final warning over her shoulder.

"I better not see her over your should Narutoo!" His face took on a concentrated worried look as he contemplated this new development when a hand connected with the back of his head.

"On your back, Dobe." Naruto glared at Sasuke as the other looked at him blankly.

"I know that Teme." He growled, but that still didn't help him she was a girl, he was used to carry Sasuke or even Kakashi once but girls were different, especially unconscious ones. Sasuke shook his head he could see the blonde struggling with what to do and deciding to take pity on him somewhat spoke offering his help.

"Come on Ursatoncki." He pushed the blonde to a kneeling position in front of Kat's reclining body. The dark haired shinobi knelt behind the girl lifted her up and placed her on his brothers back grinning evilly at the darkening color on the others cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her legs after draping her arms around his neck. He used his chakra to hold her in place, her head resting on his shoulder put her face into his neck and every time she exhaled the warm air made him shiver and sent a tingle racing through his skin. So preoccupied by the feeling he didn't notice Sasuke and Sakura watching him or Neji and Ten-Ten restraining their teammates from screaming about Youthful Love under muffling hands. Kakshi giggled behind his mask, his little students were growing up so fast.

* * *

Authors Notes 

Ok well I think I have it now this chapter just had a mind of its own and sorta keep going and going and going….hehehe! So if you have any questions feel free to ask I will try to answer them. Finally things are coming to an end I already have two chapters planned out sorry this took so long but I had to download so good music to write to. (This Animal I have Become). Good Stuff Good Stuff. And If you get the chance read 'Just Like Herion' by VanityWantsYou its on there are loads of great stories there and Mediaminer that are better then mine. That's my promo for this chapter thanks for reading!!

THE END

Just Kidding Sorry to miss lead you with this update but I have decided...DUDUDU that this will wrap up in 5 chapters, that is a concervitive estitmate at best it might take one less or one more. Again thank you for the bottom of my twisted little heart and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writting it!! YATTA!!!Ja ne!


	22. Konoha Hospital

Beep beep…beep beep…beep beep…

'Where am I?'

beep beep…beep beep…

'Damn that's annoy.'

Opening hazel eyes, Kat stared at the ceiling above her. It was dark in the room she was in as well as outside her window glancing at the clock on the wall she noted the time.

'Huh, 2:30.' She looked around the room again she could feel the distinct power near by just outside of her room about the same time she heard footsteps. They paused at her door for a moment before sliding it open and a shadow filled the space, with her eyes closed she waited keeping her breathing slow and deep foreign sleep. The person made their way to the recliner beside the bed and eased into it with a sigh.

'Who is this?' She wanted to find out who it was deciding to 'wake up' Kat blinked her eyes open yawning and stretching. The person in the recliner tensed and stood up to leave.

"Hey how long have I been here?" she didn't have to force her voice to be husky from sleep and disuse.

"3 days." Kat sat up sharply, how had she slept so long? A hand pushed her back down on the bed and dark eyes regarded her solemnly.

"Don't be an idiot, lay still... Are you hungry?" Sasuke was standing over her giving her an enigmatic look that told her she had best lay still or he would forcibly restrain her.

"Hai." With that answered he turned on his heel and left the room to return a few minutes later with a Styrofoam cup of heated instant ramen and chopsticks. Handing the food and sticks to her he took his set in the recliner again and watched as she ate. It didn't take long to finish but nowhere near as fast as Naruto, once she was done she set the cup on the bedside table and lay back on her pillow her head turned to face him.

"So how long have you been…(yawn) here?" she blinked a few times trying to keep her eyes open. He remained silent watching as she yawned a few more times before answering.

"Since midnight, go back to sleep you need to rest or the idiot with be insufferable." His tone was dry and Kat's tired body missed the underlying concern. She yawned again sinking deeper into the bed drifting back to sleep. The dark haired shinobi bowed his head listening to the content breathing from the red head, a few hours later his relief showed up.

"Sasuke-kun." Pink hair glittered in the pre-dawn light making the youngest Uchiha smile slightly. Sakura reached forward and brushed his dark bangs out of his face gently. "You should go home and rest we have a long day ahead now Kat's awake." Sasuke keep his eyes on the young woman on the bed sleeping, as he stood to leave Sakura took his seat in the recliner stretching her arms lightly and smiling again as he leaned down kissing her on the lips. He took one last look at the young kunichi in the bed before ducking out the window and to his own home.

Just out side Of Konoha Village

"Do you have anthing to report?" Uchiha Madara glared a warning at Tobi's swirl masked face. The young man shook sweat forming on his palms and he wiped them on his robes, this was the first time he was this close to the man they all called leader and followed without question.

"h-Hai Leader-sama. The Kyuubi-vessel has returned to Konoha, before they reached the village Orochimaru-san had his group attack to acquire the female Kunichi Uchiha Ryuu Katsuo…"

"Enough." The leaders smooth growl reached him were he knelt his head remained bowed and the smell of fear rolled off the young man in waves. A hand reached down and gripped his shoulder pulling him up. "You have done well Tobi or should I call you," he brought his lips close to the others ear.

Black hair swayed behind his back as Orochimaru walked the path leading to the village he had once called home, by his side Kabuto kept pace his glasses sliding down his nose. Reaching up he adjusted the lens back in place, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the same time.

"Orochimaru-sama we're getting close to the village would you," the silver haired youth begin his voice soft.

"No Kabuto I want to be closer, Tsunade and the Idiot will know I am near already no use in stopping now." 'And thanks to Akatsuki I will soon have what I am seeking.' A sly smile spread across his face his long pale red tongue flicked out licking his lips. Kabuto shivered no matter how many times he had seen this particular side of his master he still couldn't get used to the sight.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, the units are prepared. I would gladly face Tsunade-sama or Jirayia-sama since it is without a doubt he will not be drugged this time." They were standing on the ridge in the distance the rooftops of the village could be seen, a drift of trailing smoke rising from a chimney.

"So comfortable in their homes." He hissed a familiar anger rising in his gut as he regarded the faces of the Hokage's carved in the mountainside. One face in particular stood out peeking his anger. "This time I will crush you!"

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU stood in front of her desk at sharp attention each man and woman of the eight present resolved in their hearts to protect the village and the Godaime with their lives. She stood from her desk planting her hands on the surface.

"We have a treat to the village from Orochimaru," she let her words sink in before continuing, "And a direct treat to the Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto from Akatsuki, you are to keep him safe at all times! Use your discretion in how your teams are to handle this assignment. I have faith in all of you and I don't need to remind you that you are protecting the future leader of this village, Dismissed!" she waited as a small gasp flittered though the group, by placing one of the elite teams of ANBU to guard the brat she was effectively spitting in the face of the counsel and announcing to the village non-vocally about his promotion. She grinned once she was alone in her office again until Shizune pushed the door open, the younger woman smiled tiredly at the blonde Godaime placing a bottle of warmed sake on the desk and handing a cup to the older woman she kept the other for herself pouring the contents of the bottle into both taking a sip.

"You aren't worried are you Shizune?" the blonde woman asked as they over looked the village from the windows.

"Not for the village Tsunade-sama, but for Naruto-kun." Her soft gentle voice filled with concern for the loud blonde teen. Tsunade smiled she wrapped her arm around her old students shoulders and squeezed before releasing her.

"He'll be fine, he has Sasuke and Sakura as well as Katsuo." She turned around taking her seat at her desk again. "As well as you." Jirayia moved from the windowsill he was perched on to step in side the office.

"Well I'm not the only one, all his friends are gearing up to fight for him as is the rest of the village shinobi." He glanced up to look at the picture of the Yondaime. "His father would be proud." His eyes misted then promptly clutched his head where the glass globe of a paperweight connected.

"WHAT THE HELL TSUNADE!?" he glared at her.

"You're getting to sound like an old woman." A vein throbbed on her temple, the frog hermit took several hasty steps back from her desk towards the nearest window. Before either sannin could move or speak further the doors to her office burst open and Sakura came rushing in panting and sweating.

"Sakura I hope this is an emerg…"

"Tsunade-shushi its Shiranui Genma the patrol on the west gates found him he…he" the young woman gasped tears streaming down her face, "Tsunade-sama…I…he…oh Kami." The last was whispered, a chill settled in the room. Whatever had happened to the young man to make Sakura come to her for help was not good , Sakura was almost as good as Tsunade in medical jutsu. Coming around her desk she motioned for Sakura to lead the way, the teen collected herself and walked beside the Godaime giving a description of Genma's injuries.

"He was…they cut him open, he's lost a lot of blood. We've done a blood transfusion but…they broke every bone in his body and blinded him." The pink haired medic nin took a deep breath reining in her frazzled nerves, after working on the young man for nearly three hours just to get him to a point where she could run to Tsunade for help. Her heart was heavy and she wanted to cry after seeing his mangled body, "There was so much damage at the cellular level that I…I can't heal him on my own and I just don't know what else to do for him."

Tsunade paused at the door listening to the last of what Sakura was telling her before walking in. Laying on the bed looking as washed of color as the clean white sheets he lay on the Jonnin had his eyes closed his breathing was shallow and the multitude of tubes and monitoring devices attached to him obscured the man. His body was covered head to toe in bandages his stomach the most heavily covered, his dark green eyes fluttered open.

"Ho…ka..ge..sa.." he tried to croak out but the woman moved forward her hand glowing green with healing chakra, placing it on his chest she concentrated but his hands came up to stop her. "Hokage-sama." He managed his grip on her wrist surprisingly strong, "I am dying Sakura-sama should have told you that." He glanced at the teen she had tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Just rest Genma-kun." She smiled hesitantly down at him gather chakra to her hands again but was stopped by the man again.

"Godiame Hokage I…must…tell yo…u" he gasped for breath, his body laboring. He pulled his knees to his chest as best he could, the nurses in the room moving forward to assist.

"Genma you can tell me later," He was shaking his head violently, dark green eyes becoming hazy as he struggled against his own bodies need.

"Uchiha….uchiha…" A steely resolved flowed around him briefly as he forced his body to work, "Madara…I've…se..en him…Here." He struggled for a few more seconds then collapsed back releasing the iron grip he had held on the Hokages robes. A flurry of fabric and medical personal rushed forward surrounding the bed just as a loud explosion ripped though the early morning stillness.

"Shizune." The slender assistant nodded her head moving forward to take a prominent position beside the bed to take over the healing as the Godiame left the room followed by Sakura.

"Its begun." She strode down the corridor towards the room she knew would hold Naruto and the rest of his team. Upon reaching the door she slide it open meeting bright blue eyes unflinching she moved further into the room.

"Akatsuki's here." He answered her unspoken question conveying with his eyes the answers she was seeking without saying a word. The silent argument finished she glared at him.

"You better not die brat!" He grinned at her.

"I can't die till I'm hokage!" an evil grin spilt her face making every one draw back, The grin on the teens face turning into a nervous laugh and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Technically your appointment to Rokudaime isn't official until this is over gaki." The stunned look on his handsome face was priceless she only wished,

Click, Flash 

He blinked, Kat was grinning innocently from ear to ear at him as he struggled with the after image. Tsunade couldn't stop laughing; Kat was the perfect person to keep the blonde on his toes.

Authors Notes

This has been a labor of Love. Sorry for the late post things will move pretty fast at this point. And before anyone askes no Orochimaru and Akatsuki are NOT working together they are using each other as a distraction. Feel free to ask me questions or give me suggestions I love them all. Thanks for reading and good luck to all those aspiring writers and those already writing it takes courage to open yourself up to critizim by putting your work out here. I admire and respect you all. Ok that was to serious especially for me HEHEHE!!


	23. Fight At The Gates

It was madding this dance of dodge and lunge push and pull, sweat streaming down her back mingled with blood dribbling down behind her knee. Rage boiled inside, her eyes flashing red Sharingan whirled no matter how hard she struggled she was losing and it was going to cost her more then she really wanted it too. How had they found them selves in this situation, the Snake Sannin on one side and Akatsuki on the other, her back was pressed against another warm body they faced maybe 20 odd ninja from various villages in all likelihood missing nin hired by Orochimiru or bespelled by Akatsuki. Kat brushed damp red bangs out of her eyes before addressing her companion.

"Who would have ever guessed you would be helping me Itachi-niisan."

"You should pay attention or are you trying to find a way not to work?" she wrinkled her nose at his remark while eyeing the shinobi directly in front of her.

"You're one to talk, coming late."

"Better Late then never, ne?"

"Teme." Their conversation interrupted by the charging enemy, Kats body responded automatically the first to reach her got kicked in the face her leg following the body down she spun on her heel kicking the next while putting the heel of her hand in another's face breaking his nose and sending the shards into his brain killing him instantly a kunai ripped though the fabric of her sleeve drawing blood in a shallowly painful cut, jerking her arm back blocking his other kunai with her right arm the kunai buried in her arm twisting her wrist around she grabbed his wrist pulled him to her forming seals.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" The four closest to her where hurled back electricity short circuiting their bodies.

"I see you have been watching Sasuke again." To the fighters facing Naruto hurricane force winds knocked several down, a distant "Ni no Hoshi." Could be heard.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." 3 clones poofed out leaving the remaining twelve shinobi. Kat was pretty sure they were chunnin and jonnin and if they were anywhere near as tired as she was then it would be a fair fight so to speak. Focusing her attention on one man she used the Sharingan to put the man in a genjutsu of his worst fears less then a minute later he ran screaming from the fight.

"DON'T LOOK THEM IN THE EYES YOU IDOT'S!"

"Damn it, and I was so hoping you would keep being stupid." The remaining 11 charged all at once.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted at his brother charging passed a missing rock shinobi.

"Tajjui Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" three Naruto's attacked the green and black venus flytrap…thing who had snuck behind Sasuke. Red chakra erupted forming two tails and ears around the blonde his whisker marks lengthening, canines elongated. Knowing he wouldn't reach his friend in time he threw his arm forward sending a boiling red chakra arm at the creature.

Something grazed Sasukes back, turning he felt the heat from Kyuubi's chakra, a red claw was wrapped around the attacker he hadn't seen squeezing, Zetsu gurgled green ooze escaping mismatched black and pale lips. Sasuke brought his attention to his brothers face as the blonde peered at him with slitted red eyes, they had to end this soon or Naruto would likely loose control he could already see the other teen struggling to maintain and keep a third tail from sprouting.

"Naruto don't use the Kyuubi I can take care of myself!" The glare he sent the blonde was returned with equal force.

"I would TEME if you could!" An animalistic growl followed as he surged forward ramming his other red chakra covered fist though the plant shinobi's torso finishing him off before flinging the body into a group of advancing enemies.

"Where's Kat, Dobe?" Sasuke jumped into the air somersaulting around using his form manipulation of his chidori as a long sword slicing several enemy shinobi in half while at the same time throwing kunai in different directions using three others to redirect them hitting his targets dead on, he landed in a crouch next to the blonde.

"She's fighting with Itachi. Tajji Kage Bushin no jutsu." Two naruto's appeared to form the Shrukin Fuuton Resangan forcing the wind and lightening element.

"Well isn't this a pleasant little family reunion." The voice was smooth as silk and both teens shivered facing a man others thought dead.

"Uchiha Madara." Sasuke glared at the man his own Sharingan spinning.

* * *

Pink hair mated with sweat and blood hung limply, held out the Kunichi's eyes by her Leaf Haite-eta her fellows arranged them selves around her in front of the gates of the village. Not far away she could hear the sounds of her team fighting to protect the village and each other a dark haired shinobi dropped beside her as she worked to stabilize the young male gennin, who had recklessly charged sound ninja who slipped over the wall behind her group, before shipping him to the hospital for the surgery he would require.

"Sai." She sparred him a greeting motioning to the medical team standing by.

"Take him to the hospital and inform the Hokage he will need surgery for the hernia in his abdomen. I have stopped the internal bleeding and the break in his humerus and right femur have been set and partially healed."

"Hai Sakura-sama." The pink haired medic nin rolled her eyes at the honorific already facing Sai. Blood trailed down the former ROOT's member's ribs leaking under his half shirt staining it an even darker shade of black, Sakura noting the injury raised her eyebrow.

"Let me heal that." He waved her off drawing her attention to his words.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are fighting Uchiha Madara."

"NANI!?" Sai grimaced, Sakura noting the expression suited his words and actions for once, shot to her feet running in the direction he indicated.

"How long have they been fighting?" she questioned him as they dodged kunai, shriken and jutsu's from enemies.

"They had not begun when I left to get you."

"Well hello Sakura-chan long time no see." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the white haired ex-Konoha shinobi as he shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose making the sun glint off the lens and into their eyes, she didn't have time to deal with this asshole.

"Oh Sakura-chan haven't you missed me and you too Sai-kun," he would have continued but the ground erupted under his feet forcing him to jump away. Sakura didn't speak she attacked with the full force of the anger burning in her eye's. Her leg shot out chakra gathered in the limb and landed a solid kick to his stomach sending him flying back she would have followed though but at the last second before flying away he severed the tendons and ligaments to her knee cracking her femur making the medic nin drop to the ground grunting in pain.

"And I thought…only,.. Naruto-k..un,…was…brash." He was panting stumbling to his feet again. His body already working to regenerate the tissue and organ damage her attack had caused. Sakura glared, she was already healing herself when Sai made it to her side ink and paper out working. A large black ink hawk sprang from the page talons out rushing the medic nin as he advanced on them. Off in the distance Sakura could see Tsunade on her giant Slug fighting Orochimaru on Manda, the name of the great beast coming unbidden to her mind. A hand landed on her shoulder and looking up she noted long brown hair and white robes his forehead bear the curse mark that once marred it gone.

"I will deal with Kabuto, Naruto-kun and Sasuke need you."

"Neji-san." Sakura nodded her head at the Hyuuga genius, he had more respect for Naruto than anyone else not only had the blonde helped him out of his darkness but he saved Sasuke fulfilling his promise and changing the Hyuuga clan, the removal of Neji's curse mark one of the first things Naruto accomplished after Tsunade named him RokudaimeHe wasted no time in moving into Jyuken and facing the silver haired traitor, Kabuto curled his lips in a sneer as he glared at the 20 year old. Sakura and Sai leap away heading towards their teammates, Kabuto would have followed them but the young shinobi placed himself in his path forcing the confrontation.

"Its not my 'fate' to die by your hands Neji-kun." The mockery in his voice falling flat as the younger man advanced putting his enemy in range.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho." He smirked as Neji adjusted his position his body almost parallel with the ground.

"I had hoped to face Jirayia-sama but this is an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise. Its to bad Konoha is so weak to send children to fight." The pleasure he was taking from the encounter serving to heighten Neji's anger. He wasn't foolish enough to attack Kabuto with out some foreknowledge garnered from Sakura.

* * *

"_Sakura-san." Neji meet the younger woman outside the doors to the Hokage's office, her pink hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head in a hazardess array dark smudges under her eyes speaking to the work she had completed. "Can you please inform me as to the skills of Yakushi Kabuto." She had regarded him silently._

"_Certainly but why do you want to know about him Neji-kun." Dark eyes meet bright green and he weighed his answer._

"_I have heard much about him from Naruto-kun from the first chunnin exam and then again after Uchiha Sasuke returned." The pinkette raised her eyebrows smiling hesitantly, Neji was never one to waste time on things he didn't think important but that didn't elevate the worry clawing at her._

"_Well he can manipulate his Chakra to a degree of regeneration not even myself of Tsunade-shushi can. He's deadly at close range, he can manipulate his chakra into scalpel thinness and severe muscles and tendons and.." Sakura paused she looked down at the ground a small tear trailed down her cheek. "He can severe the vessels of the heart and chakra system much like yours and Hinita's gentle fist though with far less precision." The tear dripped off the end of her nose landing on the floor between them. Neji watched it as if fascinated before he spoke._

"_So you have had personal experience with his style?" the answer she gave him was a surprise._

"_No…Naruto has fought him…when he and Jirayia-sama went to get Tsunade-sama." He waited knowing the other wasn't finished. "He severed the major vessels to Naruto's heart when Naruto used his Resengan on him…Tsunade-sama said he was clinically dead. He did it protecting her." Neji felt the floor drop out from under him, for Naruto to have faced the man at the age of 12, protecting someone he had only just meet… His heart gave a painful lurch as he recalled doubting the blonde ninja even after he returned with the Godaime in tow. It wasn't until the final exam in the stadium that his respect for the boy had been born and then later over the years he had come to list the teen as one of his precious people a brother who he would follow and support in the position of Hokage when the time came._

* * *

That was more then a week ago and he was glad of the information. He also planned on having a long talk with the blonde shinobi once this was over much had happened to the teen that he either didn't talk about or ignored. He wasn't the only one to notice this the others had similar experiences that cropped up over the previous week. It seemed the only way anyone knew what happened to the teen was through first hand experience.

Kabuto glared at the teen, he should have been riled by that last comment. Instead the younger man seemed to solidify in his advance meeting Kabuto eye to eye.

"You will receive divine judge for your crimes against Konoha, for betraying the village and.." Neji moved forward quickly his face inches away from Kabuto's, "My friends. Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho 64 palm strike!"

* * *

Authors Notes

Sooooo…..what do you think most of the info will come in flashbacks and what not and I promise to explain Itachi's involvement in the next chapter or two. So like the manga this is coming to a close(SOB) I am trying to NOT half ass this because first of all I totally LOVE Naruto and want this to be believable thanks again for reading and please review (shrivels in a corner ribs sticking out) If I had to recommend any music to listen to while you read it would be Naruto theme Sadness and Sorrow, 3 Days grace Pain and Animal I have Become just because that is what I listen to oh yeah and Iwont Back Down(Johnny Cash) JA NE!!


	24. Itachi

'I don't have the answers I don't even know what the questions are but I damn sure am gonna find out what they are! Maybe somewhere along the line I forgot what it was that I was trying so hard to remember but now that I do I have a feeling that things wont be as they once where I will have to move on or back or whatever it is that normal people do in order to survive this.' Itachi glared at the scene unfolding before him. His Otou was busily engaging Orochimaru's henchmen. Kabuto, the white haired medic nin who had an unhealthy obsession with dead bodies his choice of following Orochimaru not doing anything for the man's reputation, was attempting to capture Kat.

The eldest Uchiha watched dispassionately as Jirayia blocked him from leaving the clearing then as Naruto arrived positively vibrating with suppressed rage that could have reviled his own, it was the first time he felt the stirrings of unease and it gave him a small thrill. Looking back in time to see Kabuto slam into a tree his glasses breaking in the process the oldest Uchiha smirked, now he would have to replace them and at least for the time being he wouldn't have to put up with the others annoy habit of adjusting them when he was nervous or thinking, it was one of many things the man did that got on his nerves. He waited as Kabuto gathered his chakra and disappeared leaving Orochimaru's last chance at gaining the Sharingan behind, he didn't pretend to understand the mans reasoning but he was beginning to grasp what the implications might be. Not waiting any longer then necessary to insure that Kat was safe with the blonde Jinchuuriki he left the area heading back to the camp he and Kisame currently occupied.

"So not following your leaders orders any more, Itachi-san?" he didn't bother turning around to face the toad Sannin.

"It would not be wise at this time." His answer was dry as he faced the woods.

"And the girl?" the same level tone asked the oldest Uchiha.

"I have only a passing interest in what happens to her." He looked over his shoulder at the older man.

"Only a passing interest…somehow I don't believe you." The older shinobi leaned against the trunk of the nearest tree with his arms folded over his chest.

"Its not for you to believe." His monotone voice carried to the other but for the first time in years a hint of doubt creep into it.

"She has a lot of faith in you why is that?" Itachi's posture stiffened, years ago he had someone very close to him give the type of blind faith the Sannin was referring to.

"It is misplaced." With that he leapt away from the other safe in the thought that with Orochimaru and the rest a Akatsuki so close the man wouldn't take the chance of leaving the blonde with out add.

"I wonder."

* * *

Itachi paced, he had long ago returned to the camp Kisame had set up for them. His mind was racing with all the thoughts he couldn't seem to suppress. Images of his family dieing at his hands where being blurred and another's form took his place. It didn't make sense, he knew without a doubt he had killed Uchiha Shushi all those years ago other wise he wouldn't have the Maygenko Sharingan so why was his mind so troubled?

"Kisame." His blue skinned companion inclined his head briefly as Itachi stalked off into the trees. He didn't have to ask what the other was going to do; long association and years of traveling together had given him insight into the older Uchiha's actions that no other could boast of.

The dark haired ex-ANBU made his way to the top of the ridge over looking the Valley of the End; it was risky being this close to the village but the power of the waterfall and the lingering tang of the Kyuubi in the area called to him. He recalled Zetsu's words of the Kyuubi vessels and his little brothers encounter 6 years earlier, the raw emotions in the preteen as he fought, Sasuke finally mastering the Sharingan. A half smile graced his lips it seemed Orochimaru had been correct all of Sasuke's growth had been indirectly and directly influenced by the blonde even to the point where Sasuke was forgetting his desire for revenge. Things had reached a point in his musings that he could no long distinguish what was false after image of the massacre and what was real. He hunched his shoulders lowering himself to the ground gracefully to meditate, if he couldn't figure out the truth of his own mind awake then he could do it though meditation. Relaxing he let his body and mind sink inwards, he had always been good at meditating it helped him focus and knowing deep down that what he was doing would be important to his future sharpened it.

Back at their camp Kisame waited.

* * *

"I can make it alright." Kat's voice reached his ears, he wasn't entirely sure what brought him into the village or to sneak to the hospital, one moment he was meditating the next he was through the woods and slipping into the village unnoticed, now he was watching a certain red headed Kunichi grunt and push herself up from the bed she had occupied for 3 days with the assistance of the Kyuubi vessel. A deep flush spread across the girls cheeks as her side came into contact with him and he wasn't the only one to notice her free hand clench in the fabric of her pants leg. He didn't stay long that first day or the ones that followed, he knew he was becoming dangerously involved and no matter how much he told himself and Kisame that he was only gathering information about the village and the Kybuui vessels patterns he knew it was only half true.

It was around the 5th day that things came to a head. Kisame sat moodily on the cliff edge beside him the aura of discontent radiating off the blue skinned ex-mist nin, affecting his concentration.

"Kisame." His voice was its usual monotone with a warning buried in it.

"Itachi-sama its not my place to tell you what decisions to make but," he hesitated for a moment, "…I should advise you that if you're planning on returning to the village you should do it soon…I wont interfere." It was the largest concession the man could give him a mark of the esteem he held for his companion. The Uchiha sat for several more seconds with his eyes closed no words of false care passed his lips as he stood turning to head in the direction of the village, before he was completely swallowed by the trees Kisame's voice reached him.

"Tomorrow, I look forward to fighting you."

"Hn." It was less of a trial than he thought it would be, his decision was one he hadn't

reached until that moment, it was the weight lifting from his shoulders that he had

unknowingly carried that surprised him tightness in his chest he had ignored for years was easing making breathing easier and for the first time since the massacre of his clan he could think with a clarity that was as alarming as it was comforting.

A dam seemed to break on his memories as he dropped the red and black cloak he had worn, things he had held true for years blurred and vanished as he walked closer to his destination he was within sight of the gates without a clear route to take when he felt the immense chakra of the toad sannin a few seconds later the man dropped to the leaf strewn ground.

"So what's your plan now?" his voice was low and gravelly. The dark haired ex-shinobi looked to the gates before shrugging his shoulders.

"You know for a Uchiha you are showing an blatant lack of planning. Either way wait here." With that the man leap into the trees leaving him alone to stare at the gates and wait, mulling over the things his once clouded mind presented him. It was as he replayed the massacre that he felt the others return two extra chakra signatures with him.

"So this is the brat." It was a statement not a question and the second formidable chakra came from the Godaime Hokage, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze down her back in to pale blonde pigtails. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and hard as she regarded the young man. "Jirayia tells me you want to return to the village…does that mean you no longer want to help Akatsuki or are you trying to get close to him? You see I can't just let you walk back into the village no matter what Katsuo-chan may say. You're going to have to prove to me and the rest of the village you can be trusted." He could see behind the Godiame the red head, she was standing straight and stiff not looking at him. The white haired sannin was leaning against a tree with his arms folded, the Hokage was standing directly in front of him. He didn't hold much hope she would let him in the village he would not have been able to respect her if she had. He glanced at Kat it was all thanks to her that he had found the memories so lost and distorted.

"…chance." He had missed the Godiame's words entirely but the last was enough to clue him in, bowing his head and inclining his body to her slightly.

"Hokage-sama." It was a small concession the blonde thought to herself, much like Sasuke's, so much pride and stubborn arrogance in one clan and now she had to deal with 3 of them, though admittedly Katsuo was easier to deal with she could still give the same condescending attitude and she secretly(openly) accused Sasuke of that.

"For the time being set your camp out side the gates though I strongly advise not to be in sight, but I warn you ANBU will be watching and if you try to betray this village I will personally ripe your head off and use it for a volley ball." She smiled sweetly at him, she could feel the glare from Kat on the back of her head, turning to walk away she was meet by Kat's determined hazel eyes.

" Oh no young lady you are Not staying!" Squaring her shoulders Kat glared with the trademark Uchiha death glare while crossing her arms over her chest. It was in that moment the blonde woman devised a plan, smirking evilly she addressed the stubborn Kunichi.

"You'll have to ask Sasuke since he is head of the clan." Kat's cheeks paled and her eyes widened. They were far enough away that Itachi couldn't hear the exchange but he could guess what the request was and was curious to see what would happen.

Kat was appalled, to have her family ties turned against her so effectively, her anxiety swiftly vanished, surfacing her anger. Fighting to keep it in check, she reminded her self this wasn't Bethany nor her mother or father, this was the Godiame Hokage and the machinations weren't the same. The older woman wasn't trying to hurt her nor could she know how much that had hurt, swallowing she nodded her head before trusting her voice.

"Hai." She bowed to her leader and leap into the trees, her face a blank. She could trust Sasuke she knew that but old ghosts that had yet to be exorcised from her heart leapt up to give her a bitter imprint.

The Hokage sighed as she watched the young woman leave, she hadn't missed the paling of her cheeks or the brief flash of distress in her hazel eyes. The Godaime looked back at Itachi were he stood.

"Don't waste my time." She warned him before leaving with Jirayia.

* * *

It took one hour to find him, one hour in which her old fears and reserved closed off attitude reared its ugly head. She found him with Sakura and Naruto on the

Yondaime's stone head talking and planning.

"Oi Kat-chan where ya been?" Naruto greeted throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head before letting his arm travel to loop around her waist holding her close in their circle. She listened half heartedly as they talked occasionally someone would drop in and address Naruto then leave or talk to Sasuke or Sakura all of it varied from time to time but mostly dealing with Akatsuki's presences and Orochimaru. She felt her body tense every time Akasuki was mentioned, Naruto would hold her tighter reading her bodies tension and Sasuke would superstitiously regard his brother and Kat before continuing. The sun had long ago set when her opportunity presented itself.

"Sakura-chaaan, Sasuke-teme lets get some dinner." He smiled down at Kat with bright deep blue eyes and she had to work even harder not to forget her intent and drown in those beautiful blues.

"I need to talk to Sasuke for a moment." She said, the dark haired shinobi nodded his head at her. "In private." She smiled gentle up at the blonde his arm tightened briefly then he let her go with a grin walking away with Sakura a few paces to wait for them.

Turning back around she meet Sasuke's even gaze, he wasn't that hard to read anymore especially after the help she had gotten from his two teammates who where fluent in Sasuke'ease.

" I would like to camp out side of the gates tonight." He blinked at her and arched a brow, aside from the fact that Orochimaru was within striking distance of the village and Itachi was nearby with Akatsuki waiting to capture his best friend he was curious as to why the red head was asking him if she could do something completely unsafe considering it was an order from the Hokage.

"Why?" Kat flinched slightly, a twitch of her head, but Sasuke caught it. She had been hoping he wouldn't ask that, this was not going as she planned and on top of that he would be pissed that she had meet with Itachi twice without his knowledge especially since both of those meetings where out side the gates of the village and regardless of the fact that she had been with the Godiame and the Toad Sannin he wouldn't take it well. How could she work this to her advantage, before she could answer his question Naruto called to both of them.

"Come on you two I'm starving! I could Shrivel up and blow away waiting for you!" The blonde slumped forward folding his arms across his stomach and moaning trying to garner sympathy from his teammates.

"Ursatonchi." Sasuke called to the blonde.

"Oi Teme don't call me that!" The blonde growled. Straightening up he shot Sasuke a glare marching over to them he wrapped an arm around Kat and slung her over his shoulder and took off at a run to Ichiruka's laughing and calling out to Sasuke and Sakura to hurry up.

Kat rolled her eyes and braced her hands above his butt bunching the fabric of his orange and black jacket as he ran, unabashedly enjoying the view this time since she was conscious and they weren't fighting anyone.

"You know I can run,"

"No." his voice was tense and biting but didn't carry beyond the two of them.

"Huh?" It took a moment for her to figure out what he was telling her.

"You heard." She wasn't ashamed of asking she felt certain that Itachi was here now because he wanted to come back home and be part of the village and her's and Sasuke's life. Naruto leapt from the path to the rooftops coming to a halt on a roof that was in deep shadow from the Hospital and Hokage tower.

"I believe in second even third and forth chances Kat, but it's far safer to let him prove he can be trusted even Sasuke had to go through a period of surveillance and questioning before they let him back in the village." He held her close both arms around her, she let herself lean on him resting her head on his chest. "But don't ask Sasuke for this…not yet. I know you want to help but…if you want this to work then they have to heal separately." She could hear his voice rumbling in his chest where her ear rested, it wasn't at all surprising how much the blonde understood his friends. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to kiss her on the lips, her arms traveled to wrap around his neck while his arms went around her waist pulling her tight against him. She would trust him in this it was safe for the time being and though she wanted to go she would let it go as he asked he wasn't the Rokudaime for nothing. The kiss would have gone farther but they where interrupted.

"I thought you wanted Ramen, Dobe." The blonde pulled away laughing sheepishly at his friend while still holding Kat.

"Naruto roof tops are not conducive to romance." Sakura added making them both blush. Kat's face felt warm and she crossed her eyes at them, Sakura responded in kind and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

CLICK FLASH 

"DAMN IT KAT!"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I do sincerely apologize for the long delay it was harder than I thought it would be to get this out and I had a lot of ground to cover if you have an questions or I have missed anything in explanation I will try to answer it in the next chapter or directly or both! Things being as they are now I don't have another Chapter for Sequel yet but I do have some ideas floating around in the cesspool I call a brain so it should be interesting translating them. I hope the next chapter wont take as long to get done so wish me luck if you are still following this, I want to say one thing though I have noticed that I have been ending a lot of my chapters in a dark place so I am making an effort to not do that to often. Thanks again for reading Ja Ne!**


	25. Fight at the Gates Part 2

Through most of the night the members of team 7 stayed together almost as if they knew with the dawn things would change and the real fight would began and how right they were. Even as the sat now in the Hokage Tower in Tsunade's office they made physical contact with each other, eventually Kat fell asleep leaning on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura slept further down on the couch curled together. The Godiame gazed at each of them in turn not surprised to see the Naruto was watching her.

"Don't die brat."

"Don't die Obaa-chan."

* * *

Red blood flowed along the ground staining the grass and earth around the 3 shinobi. Each member of the group holding a distinct meaning to the other two, the blonde everything that was strong and honesty the future leader of the hidden Leaf village, the black resolve power a silent weapon turned protector from avenger, the pink hope, faith, love and healing. As all things come back to the begining so did team 7 once again it was the original grouping minus one Hatake Kakashi left to face their evils the difference in this confrontation, the strength and loyalty they each held for each other. It remained unspoken because it didn't need to be they knew and in knowing they could communicate without speaking. 

The gleam in the mans eyes glowed with an unhealthy light, insanity dancing merrily behind gold eyes, the power surged around him in visible waves lashing the ground carving deep gouges. He laughed; it was eerie making their skin crawl with goose bumps.

"So you brats think you can beat me, you think you have the strength to stop me Uchiha Madara." Again his evil laughter sounded loudly around the trio, it started low guttural building in volume until even those who fought far away could feel the menace making them shuttering.

"I don't Think we can beat you," Sakura answered the man her shoulders squared her hands held in front of her body ready to attack.

"I don't Think we can win." Sasuke growled at the man sweat dripped to the ground along with blood mixing on the ground with both Sakura's and Naruto's making it a deep almost purple in color.

"We KNOW we can!" Naruto responded his lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral snarl canines elongated, his pupils slitted the blue faded to red then back to blue.

"What are you some kind of puppet show? You take turns talking now? How amusing." The man regarded them with raised eyebrows. "Its to bad Sasuke," he was already moving lunging at them hands flashing in seals the Sharingan spinning in his eyes. "You and your brother could have joined me and had the power you both sought." He brought his fist down in the center where they had been standing a cloud of dust and debris flew into the air and the shock wave that followed knocked more trees down.

"He copied my Taijutsu!" Sakura blinked in surprise, green eyes wide, but she quickly smashed it down as the man came at her, she only had time to block both arms crossed in front of her chest as his right fist slammed into them she felt the bones of her arm break and would have screamed but instead she grunted landing on her butt and sliding several feet away. When she stopped Sasuke was standing in front of her in the same stance he had used all those years ago when he fought Gaara during their first Chunnin exam. It was the only thing they had in their favor that he hadn't seen them use and it was the trump card to ending this.

"OI Bastard you don't get all the fun." Naruto dropped down from the trees to stand beside his brother. Sasuke rolled amused black eyes Naruto would never really change and, he mused, that was good thing.

A loud snarl reached both teens and they waited tense as the black robed Akatsuki leader stood up from the carter he had made just moments ago, green and black Chakra swirled around the man Naruto gasped he could feel the power radiating off the man along with the warring personalities of the different demons sealed in his body and if he could feel the power, the overwhelming desire to run that was suffocating him chocking off his lungs then Sasuke and Sakura couldn't possibly stand it. The Chakra around the man reached out and threw all 3 teens back they would have died but for Naruto's quick actions it took less then a second he dropped deep in his mind when he opened his eyes he was once again standing in front of the sealed gates holding the Kyuubi.

" ' OI Bastard Fox!'" he shouted.

" '**What do want Brat?'" **

" 'Do you want to die?'"

" '**You dare ask me that'"**

" 'I don't have time for this Baka Fox!'"

" '**No you don't.'"**

" 'Well?'"

" '**FINE!'"**

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open red chakra wrapped around his body and his friends like a warm blanket and they landed with a barely a scrap among them. Sasuke came to his feet first a shiver made it's way down his spine, the last time the Kyuubi's chakra had been around his body was when he was 13 and he and Naruto had fought at the Valley of the End. Then the feeling had been entirely unpleasant and he had garnered several burns on the exposed flesh that came into contact with it, this time was different in only the intensity of the heat, however the crawl of it moving over his body was still something he didn't like.

"Thanks Naurto." Sakura panted while she worked to heal her arm with Sasuke's help.

"Dobe."

The blonde paced back and forth, he was disturbed to say the least by this new development. He knew the man was crazy but to seal all 8 demons in his body at once!?

" '**He wanted power it's no different then the Uchiha Brat.'" ** Kyuubi filled the unasked question making Naruto flinch visibly and answer out loud.

"No it is, **HE** is different!" Both teammates looked up at the outburst but the blonde was to agitated to notice "I need to know how to stop him Baka Fox."

" '**You can't alone, your precious little friends can't help you they will only get in the way.'"** Kyuubi's voice lacked its usual mocking tone, over all the years of being sealed in the brat he had come to respect him and though he would never admit it, like the boy. And it was Only because he didn't want to hear the brat whining at him later about his friends dieing that he was going to help get them out of the way.

" '**You're going to have to make them leave if you don't want them getting killed.'"**

"So you're going to help me Now?" the Kyuubi snarled in his cage all nine tails whipped and lashed at the gates.

" '**You are entirely With. Out. intelligence gaki." **The snarl turned to a leer as the blonde ninja growled deep in his chest making Sasuke and Sakura look at him worriedly. Clamping down on the retort he addressed the Fox.

"So what do you have in mind?" Naruto's furious pacing had ceased and he was standing directly in front of his teammates, shooting them a glance as he listened to the fox.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, the dark haired shinobi nodded his head. It was unnerving for her to watch her teammate carry on a one-sided conversation with the creature. It showed how much he trusted them to talk out loud with the Kyuubi or he was just that agitated and oblivious to his surroundings. Sakura felt a large drop of sweat roll down the back of her head at the thought of Naruto being so oblivious. Some time ago the teen had gone silent which was even more unnerving then the conversation, when he did speak Sakura jumped, as did Sasuke.

"Ok here's what Kyuubi thinks is happening. He says…" The blonde paused, his brows drawn together in a frown, which turned to a black scowl and a muttered "Asshole." Before he continued, "He attached all 8 demons to himself. Kyuubi says it's a weak seal and easily broken but it will take most if not all of our chakra to break it." Sasuke blinked slowly, a lowering of pale lids that lifted again and the eyes he regarded his friend with spun with the Sharingan but the blonde refused to look him in the eye.

"Dobe what else?" Sasuke's demand was meet with stony silence. He wanted the other teen to look him in the eye so he could get his answers straight from the Kyuubi. Naruto wasn't telling them something and he would be damned if he let the dobe do this alone.

"You can't help with this Sasuke-niisan." Sasuke's eyes widened fading abruptly to black, before he or Sakura could act they were once again surrounded by the red chakra and thrown far away back to the others at the gates of Konoha. The look on the blondes face as he shoved his friends to safety would haunt both of them for the next few hours, it was one of resigned acceptance of the fate he was choosing.

"NAARUUTOOOO!" Sakura screamed clawing at the bubble of chakra around them, Sasuke was stunned, the baka had thrown them away to save them to face a mad man with the power of eight,8!!, demons sealed in him who also possessed the sharingan.

"Idoit," he whispered, "YOU IDOIT!" he shouted beating his fists on the bubble. The gates came into view and they landed with a bounce in front of them, a group of shinobi consisting of Kakashi, Iruka, and Neji greeted them. Before the bubble completely disappeared a rumbling voice spoke faintly.

"**He doesn't want you to die with him."**

"THAT'S MY CHOICE BAKA FOX!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"Be that as it may he is the Rokudaime he has always wanted to die for this piece of shit village. Its been decided Boy!" Sasuke glared as the bubbles popped and dissolved the last one floated in front of his face the image of a snarling fox head with red eyes glared back him.

"You better not let him die." His voice was low so only Sakura beside him with clenched fists heard.

"Can't promise that brat but if it makes you feel better if he dies they will be rid of me." And with that the bubble popped leaving two fuming shinobi to answer the questions now coming from the three men.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked neither one of them turned to face the man, the teacher followed their gaze to see in the distance a large red chakra cloud spark and twine with a black and green one before exploding into a dense cloud what emerged from the cloud first was grotesque. The body of the creature was mutated and disjointed several different types of tails whipped and curled around one another warring, occasionally they would try to wrap around another to tear them out. The second creature to emerge was one all of Konoha had seen either first hand or in books. The Nine-tailed fox, as opposed to the beast it faced, could have been described as a feral beauty, its tails whipped the air working together to create a maelstrom of wind and debris around the other lashing at its body. Its mouth hung open in a grin gleaming fangs exposed as it laughed at it's sluggish opponent.

**"**_**Can't keep up Bastard?"** _ The voice that taunted the beast was a mix of Naruto and the Kyuubi. His friends watched afraid for him as the creature lunged, grazing his side and leaving a long gash that bleed crimson before immediately healing. The guttural noises the beast made only gave the Naruto/Kyuubi vessel more ammunition.

**"**_**AWW are we getting frustrated? That's.To. Bad!"** _The last was low and deadly as the fox launched at the creature again digging fangs and claws in. What followed next was purely animalistic rage and power, for a moment the mutated beast held the upper hand. It picked the fox up and tossed it as if weighted nothing more then a feather taking out several trees and gouging up the earth into a small mountain. The fox planted all four feet on the dirt mound and with a deafening roar flipped back towards the surprised creature. With all nine tails used to subdue the warring tails on the creature's body one clawed foot shot up ramming into the beasts chin knocking the head back. The fox's jaw bit down hard and jerked back and forth blood leaked out then foutained covering the landscape and both animals. As the beast's throat gave the fox yanked on the tails the scream of a dieing monster making the skin crawl and man and beast alike to shrink back. Naruto/Kyuubi yanked on the tails again releasing a wave of red chakra around them hiding them from view.

**" 'This will hurt kit.'"**

" 'I know.'"

**" 'You should tell them goodbye…in case kit.'"**

"Thank you Kyuubi-niisan."

**"Shut up brat."**


	26. Akatsuki Revenge

Tears that poured from ever person present angry, hurt, afraid, sad, alone, in pain, all emotions could have run the people watching into the ground, Iruka gasped he was already running behind Sasuke and Sakura as the two abandoned the group of their friends heading to them for their teammate. The ground shook tossing the unwary about throwing them down. Iruka struggled to keep pace with them but they swiftly out distanced him, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the explosion that had followed the two creatures fight continued to fill the sky above the village as a column of black smoke. Bounding into the trees following the same route as team 7 speed towards Naruto he jumped just as a particularly vicious tremble set the ground rocking and the animalistic scream that filled the night set shivers in ever one, it cresendo'ed in a roar which quickly and unexpected ended in a human scream of pain. The blast of chakra that ripped though the trees knocked all four of them to the ground. Kakashi spun in the air gathering chakra to his feet in the nick of time and catching himself on the bark of the tree he and Iruka had fallen from. The teacher doing the same watched as black and pink flashed briefly towards the ground only to rebound seemingly without effort and shoot forward.

"Naruto…" he breathed out and lurched forward.

* * *

"It appears Akatsuki has finally served a purpose, it's a shame I was hoping to find a use for Naruto-kun," Orochimaru would have continued to taunt his former teammates but Jirayia's Resingan interrupted him forcing him back into the waiting arms of Tsunade anger clear in her brown eyes. She squeezed infusing her arms with enough chakra to crush a tank like a can. When his body gave and she found her self squeezing mud she swore.

"Slick BASTARD!" she screamed at him as he appeared from the ground like a snake out of its hole a good 30 feet from her. Spiky white hair leap past, making his way to the snake sannin before he could disappear again the same way he came, a fully formed Resangan in his hand, Jirayia knew already he wouldn't make it in time to stop his former teammate and just as the thought crossed his mind he leapt up and to the left avoiding the mini-earthquake Tsunade used rupturing the ground and shooting the pale skinned man into the air with a surprised look.

"Oh no you don't this time we," she looked at Jirayia with a sad smile, "are finishing this!" Slitted yellow green eyes narrowed on them, for the first time in years he faced them alone. Not since they had been teens had he matched up against both of them a momentary feeling of longing slipped through his mind but he quickly shoved it down glaring at them and flicked his long tongue out.

"I really didn't want to kill you Tsunade but as you have given me no choice." And so the Legendary Sannin faced off for the last time.

* * *

Kat dropped to the ground on one knee, the column of smoke that rose in the sky ominous, her heart sped up and she forced her already exhausted body to move, she was bleeding from so many places she couldn't even began to start to heal them she just knew she had to get to Naruto. Stumbling forward the toe of her boot hooked on a body, she jerked back and into another person. To exhausted to fight the hold she opted for the concealed sebon needle in her sleeve, how she still had it she didn't know.

"You don't need to use that on me Katsuo-nee." She sagged back in relief.

"Tachi-nii." The words left her lips in an exhausted sigh the only other sounds that of her own blood dripping to the ground.

"Rest." He ordered but she was already shaking her head and standing up away from his supporting hands.

"No…Have to…get to …Naruto." She limped forward again, stumbling and leaning on a tree to catch herself an arm snaked around her waist as her right arm was pulled around Itachi's shoulder.

"Tch, Troublesome." She would have stuck her tongue out at him but was to relieved at his help to chance it. Together the pair made their slow way towards the smoke column, every step jarred her body and she could tell it was wearing on the older man as well from the way he squinted his eyes after each step.

"Almost there…" unexpectedly a wave of red and black chakra slammed them to the ground and if not for Itachi's quickness they would have flown back several feet as it was he managed to swing them behind a tree blocking them from the worst. Once it was past they stood looking at each other, a silent argument taking place. Kat solved it by turning sharply and with more energy then she thought she had walked away in the direction the wave had come from she didn't get far before Itachi had her arm slung over his shoulder again; it took less than 40 feet and they were standing in a clearing made by the two great beasts that had fought at its center lay two bodies. With only one thought racing thru he mind Kat surged forward scrambling over uneven ground, she reached her destination at the same time as Sasuke and Sakura. Sliding several feet down the side of the crater on her backside and coming to a shaky halt beside the blonde shinobi, her heart constricted in her chest and she reached a shaking hand forward to feel his neck for a pulse it wasn't until she felt arms wrap around her that she realized she had screamed and that she was clutching his hand with both of hers. Sasuke sank to his knees on the other side holding Sakura in a tight embrace as the pink haired Kunichi sobbed. His own tears slide down his face as he experienced the same agony he had when he thought his older brother had killed his entire clan.

"Dobe." Sasuke breathed his heart hurt; he would given anything to see that smile again to hear that annoyingly loud voice that had finally gotten deeper with age.

"Why? Why Naruto? We could have helped you?" He felt his mind try to fracture; it skittered away from the scene in front of him. He felt Iruka's chakra as the man stumbled, fell down to them, his broken half sob, half choking noise gave proof to all the others broken state.

Naruto's head rested in Kat's lap, the red head was bent over her hair shielding their faces from the others, Neji, Kiba, and Ten-Ten stood on the lip of the crater looking down leaning on one another. They were soon joined by Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, Shino, Choji and Hinita. They held each other crying all of them, oblivious to Itachi for once.

"Holy Shit." Kat's startled exclamation made all present jump and her next action surprised and angered Sasuke. She shot straight up raised a fist and brought it sharply down on the center of the blonde's chest in a resounding thud, he came to his feet lunging at the girl. He would have succeeded in reaching her but for the cough coming from the blonde teen followed by another then blue eyes fluttered open and Naruto's brilliant smile meet teary hazel eyes, his gaze flickered to Sasuke who stood posed to strike.

"Oi, Whadda I miss teme?" came the hoarse question from the blonde Rokudaime.

Several people just stared unable and unwilling to move for fear of breaking the genjutsu they felt sure they were under, Ino and Choji cast superstitious glances as the oldest Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes bleed to red the distinctive coma's of the Sharingan whirling as he studied his best friend.

"Naruto?" Titling his head down his dark bangs fell over his eyes concealing his face from the others. The reassurance Sakura provided as she held her hands over Naruto's chest letting the green healing chakra seep into the blondes body searching for any sign of damage, finally came when the pink haired medic could find none and she could look up letting her eyes rest on Kats own.

"How.." Sakura was at a loss she had never seen the method Kat used before and if she remembered correctly, which she did, there was no chakra used at all.

"I remembered a doctor coming to talk to our school a few years ago he showed us how to do CPR…he told us about the heart stopping and if you where there you could hit them in the chest and it would start the heart again if you saw it happen." Kat was staring down at Naruto as the blonde rubbed his chest and looked up at her with slitted pupils in the blue of his eyes.

"But he didn't have a heart beat when we got here." Sakura continued.

"He did…it was just to slow for us to hear or feel." Kat's tone held the same bewildered quality that her face showed.

"So you saved him." Iruka stated, leaning down and hugged the young Kunichi fiercely wetting her shirt, the hug was painful and the salty tears burned the cuts they fell on but Kat didn't pull away she let the man hold her as Naruto looked at both of them a content look on his face. Suddenly the happy look turned to concern and he struggled up into a sitting position.

"Ursatonchi hold still." Sasuke's hoarse voice ordered him while the dark haired young man helped support his brother.

"Tsunade- baa chan and Ero Sennin are fighting that snake bastard, Kabuto could be near by and they wont know." Naruto tried to push away from Sasuke to stand but his brothers' arms held him firmly in place.

"Don't worry about Kabuto Naruto-kun, he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"Neji?" The blondes voice held the question they where all wondering about, Neji smiled grimly.

* * *

_The first strike came with unexpected results, instead of his opponents body he hit a clone, which dispersed with a popping sound. What followed was surprising but not entirely unsuccessful; the white haired medic sprang from the ground in the same fashion Naruto had used at the first chunnin exam when they fought. The chakra scalpel grazed the muscles in Neji's forearm as he blocked, he stepped back as Kabuto pressed the attack._

_"Why don't you use your defense, if you let me get to close I will be forced to kill you." Clenching his jaw Neji smirked before once again dodging under his opponents defense._

_"You are amusing." Fingers jabbed the mans right shoulder and forearm enough to leave small purple bruises but not enough to sever all movement. Kabuto snarled flipping back and away, Neji allowed him his retreat this man had much to answer for and if he could make him pay even one-tenth for his harm he would. Knowing full well this would be his only chance to physically hurt the other for the pain he caused he planned on making it last._

_"Bastard." Kabuto's sharp growl brought his attention back. "What did you do to my arm?" Neji debated telling the other, it would mean he would be able to figure out how to heal it if he did shrugging he answered._

_"I have reversed the flow of chakra to your arm and shoulder. The more you try to use chakra in them the more painful it will be." His tone was dry and condescending and the annoyed look on the ex-konoha nin's face worth it._

_"Well aren't you a clever little brat." Venom fairly dripped from the white haired medics lips. "I see now how you where able to defeat Kisame-san." Neji smirked he didn't boast his accomplishments and he wasn't going to be distracted from his purpose._

_"You have be weighted and measured." He addressed the man calmly, his left foot slid forward slightly hands raised to attack fingers stiff. Kabuto's lips curled in a silent snarl, though he had wanted to face Tsunade-sama medic to medic this was also a fight he had anticipated to test his skill against the Hyuuga genius a man reputed to use all of his chakra pores._

_"Big words from the branch family member." He attempted to anger the Hyuuga and barely managed to dodge the first strike. Retaliating he sweep his leg out at the other pulling back but not fast enough, Neji's foot tapped his thigh and the appendage hung useless forcing him to stand one legged. Kabuto realized belatedly that he wasn't achieving the desired affect it was the reverse and if it kept up he would lose and become a prisoner. Neji reading the others frustrated expression did a little jig in his head he had no intention of letting the other be caught, he knew that even if Kabuto were to be taken alive he would only escape to attack the village later, No this was the end for the man._

_Kabuto lurched back awkwardly as Neji flashed forward, the killing intent rolled off the younger shinobi in waves he would have fallen to the ground but Neji was on top of him in a second._

_"Hakke 64 palm strike." The words breezed over the medics' neck, desperate now he brought his one usable hand up the glow of his chakra surrounding it his other he tried to use as a distraction. Neji didn't take the bait, slapping the offending hand away he brought the same arm across capturing it between his body and Kabuto's and gripped the other wrist pulling forward he stabbed up with his free hand. The green glow surrounding Kabuto's hand flickered, dimmed and finally disappeared leaving purple bruises all along his arm in its wake. Before the white haired menace could react he palmed Kabuto's throat severing the tenetsa chakra flow to the brain as well as his spine at the base of is skull. The body in his arms shook and he dropped him to the ground, he didn't like killing but some enemies couldn't be taken alive no matter the personal cost._

* * *

Naruto regarded his friend, he was worried by the expression on the others face. It was rare anymore to see that kind of bleakness, not since they were children had he seen that look on the others face. Neji meet his gaze silently not speaking, it was Sakura that broke the tension.

"Well Rokudaime-sama," Sakura announced lightly punching his shoulder, "we should get you off the field." The blonde nodded, moving to stand. Sasuke wrapped his arm around his brothers waist pulling his other arm over his shoulder Kat stood on his other side Itachi supporting her when Naruto's body glowed red. He shoved Sasuke away whirling around in a blur of speed taking off into the trees' a cry echoing behind him.

"Baa-chan!"

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Oh I know how cliché but I could resist the temptation was to overwhelming plus I have had a week and a half to work on this since I was moving myself and 3 dogs across country. Now I have settled in my new home. I don't know if the fight between Neji and Kabuto was good enough but I would like to think that Neji was just to pssted at Kabuto for hurting his precious people and smart enough to realize that Kabuto is a sneaking bugger that and I think as much as he could toy with Kabuto humiliating him by attacking his chakra system making it useless was kinda cool. Next Chapter I hope to wrap it up if anyone has a request let me know and I will see if I can work it out thanks again and I hope you liked it! Ja Ne!**


	27. Of Spirits and Payback

DOwp DOwp

"Naruto."

DOwp DOwp

"Naruto!"

DOwp DOwp

"Uzumiki Naruto!"

A head moved groaning the body followed. "Where…where am I?" The hesitant tone was not lost on the being as it watched the young man struggle into a seated position rubbing his head and looking around.

"You are in your own mind."

DOwp DOwp

"Huh?" Kyuubi dropped his head dramatically forward rolling his eyes. 'Well,' he mussed 'it was one hell of a fight.' He thumped the blonde on the top of his head making him growl and rub it before shooting up and pointing an accusing finger at the Kitsune.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" The blonde shinobi gestured wildly around his arms wind-milling, he spun a tight circle frantically when he finally noticed that there where no bars and the normal dripping sound was different. Upon coming back around he came face to snout or more accurately his own face when he used Kyuubi's chakra. The red eyes and deepened whisker mark's brought the young man up short and he studied the others face carefully forgetting momentarily that his real body was in a fight to the death. The blondes hand reached up to touch the Kyuubi's face and the Kitsune allowed it reasoning that it wasn't like the teen looked in a mirror to see how his face looked when using the hidden power of the Kyuubi no Youkai.

"Do…" the teen coughed to clear his throat before continuing, "do I really look like that?" Kyuubi just looked at the young man as he traced one long whisker mark with his fore finger and his eyes then jerked his hand back as if burned a disbelieving look on his face, Blues eyes meet red.

"You understand what this means?" Even though the Kyuubi knew he had explained this to the teen before it never failed to amaze him what the young man absorbed or disregarded. The blonde teen nodded his head stepping back up to the demon with his face.

"The seals are beyond unstable he can't hold them in their current state. Which means he will try to absorb not only myself but you as well." Kyuubi paused allowing the young man the time to change his mind. This whole plan hinged on the teen and his resolve much like the seal his brother bore to control the curse mark from Orochimaru this too would depend entirely on the teen. Kyuubi for the first time in his life was worried for the boy, he had come to like and even adopt the boy though he would never admit it out loud and this plan could very well kill them both and could possibly change the teen psychologically making him as unstable as Madara. "Are you ready for this?"

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked.

"He's safe with the pink bitch." Naruto blinked slowly then both grimaced as a particular powerful hit ripped down their side they leaned on one another briefly. Blood dribbled down their right sides then stopped and they stood up still holding onto one another. Kyuubi looked down into the blue eyes of the young man who would soon be all that was left in the body they both shared, in the thousands of years he had been alive no human had managed to move him as much as this boy and it was all thanks to his father who had sealed the demon inside his only child. A perspective he had lacked when he had a corporal body had forced its way into his plans and now he could not take the boy out of the equation but being a powerful demon with the memories of his pervious conquests did give him some advantage. 'Though,' he mused 'He wont appreciate that once this is over but at least I wont have to hear it!' The Kyuubi chuckled, Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny baka fox?" The youth was already taking on most of his characteristics and the growl he emitted now was proof. He decided he wasn't entirely done teasing his vessel in that moment.

"With the seal gone I could finally be free." His grip tightened on the teen as his face paled. Fear danced in blue eyes as the impact of the demons words repeated in his head, lips curled in a feral smile exposing sharp canines. For the first time since being sealed in newborn 18 years ago the chance was in his grasp he could take over the boys body without hardly any fight the result would be one thing. The boy would kill himself to stop that from happening, the Kyuubi could already see the hardening line of the teens mouth the steel creeping into those sky blue eyes. The call of the challenge was almost overwhelming, almost. Not changing his expression he pulled the boy in a tighter embrace as the boy gripped him tighter in response preparing to do what was necessary to stop him.

"But it's so much easier this way." He whispered in the boy's ear. Power surged around their body on the out side as the last of the seals holding the monstrosity together broke and the wave of chakra threw friend and foe down.

"HOLD TIGHT KIT!" The Kyuubi shouted both could feel the forces of the other sealed demons tugging at them as the high level power surged and wailed in and out of the teen's body. As suddenly as it had began a small space cleared around the two in the maelstrom of chakra and surrounding them 8 others with the features of their vessels when using their chakra, occasionally one would snap at the other glaring.

"Just like the tails." The blonde shinobi whispered, a tall blonde woman spoke as he lips moved her canines flashed long like his own when using Kyuubi's chakra.

"…chakra?" Kyuubi's hold on his body tightened and Naruto winced.

"What the hell?" he growled, unbeknownst to him his blue eyes flashed red.

"The end." Another spoke he looked like Gaara.

"Shukuku." Kyuubi growled. The blonde's features softened but Kyuubi jerked him sharply digging claws into his back. Naruto growled digging his own claws into the other in retaliation.

"They are the 'Demons' humans fear…human vessel…couldn't fit otherwise." The blonde shook his head trying to clear his ears, he was only catching half of what Kyuubi was saying. "The hag…Seal…pain, lots…gomen my memories…die." the blonde shook his head again his body felt light and heavy alternately, the last part Kyuubi spoke sounded ominous and he wanted to ask him to repeat as the world went black around him.

"Damn it." Kyuubi growled holding the boy to his chest as the others paced around him snarling and snapping eyeing the boy. The language was no longer human and the noises they where making filled the area making man and beast alike cringe and hide. Kyuubi snapped and snarled back clutching the teen his posture and movements stating his intentions. 'Mine.' It told the others he laid the boy down gentle transforming into the Nine-tail, red chakra boiled and whipped at the others pushing them back. The 6-tailed wolf stalked the closest still keeping a safe distance.

"Why the great Kyuubi no Youkai has a 'human' cub? How interesting." Jaws opened and closed as the beast circled in and out in and out testing the limits. Kyuubi whipped one tail at him slamming into the other.

"You lost your cub, should have taken better care of her." The wolf whimpered angrily.

"They are weak why stay?" the high pitched nasal voice addressed him, Kyuubi turned another tail on the raccoon curling it around him, the creature knew better then to run away.

"You made yours insane but you still could not escape him, not so weak I say."

The Kyuubi regarded all the beasts around him now cowed by his show of power.

"Your souls are free to be born again do as you please but remember," he cautioned as they all prepared to leave, "if not for this 'human' my kit you would all be sealed still with no chance of freedom and death with your container." The taste of death for an immortal was frightening and for the wolf who, whined and shivered, was sealed the longest escape had been near impossible. For a moment the snarls, whimpers and whines became deafening.

"So what do want from us?" the two tailed falcon demanded.

"I don't care what you do, but you will leave my Kit and his kin alone." Silence hung in the air, the great Kyuubi No Youkai wasn't giving them orders and his time in the teen had changed him but the only thing he was telling them was to leave his kit alone simple enough. Heads nodded and voices acknowledged then they disbursed to find new life only one remained. Sitting on his haunches know transformed into his original body the six-tailed wolf. Yellow eyes watched the Kyuubi all six tails curled around his body at peace.

"That was low." Kyuubi looked up red meet yellow the wolf tensed eye contact always excited a challenge.

"I make no allowances." He responded still meeting the others gaze. The wolf smiled a show of teeth.

"I tried to protect her more then you did your cub."

Kyuubi just looked at him not answering.

"One day I will have nine." The fox's lips twitched.

"I look forward to that day Rokubi Ookami." The wolf inclined his head briefly at the kitsune, turning he walked away his shape fading into the darkness of the black cloud surrounding the Kitsune and his kit.

The great Nine tails swayed back and forth over the teen hovering just out of reach his tails brushed the ground and for the first time in 18 years he could feel the breeze on his body, fur ruffling he eased down his front paws braced him just above the boy as he hesitated.

"This is an imperfect gift with faults and draw backs but you are the best choice for this; my power will be yours and that of your decedents. I will fade from your memory bit by bit which is as it should be but I will give you this last bit of knowledge." Lowering his muzzle his breath puffed the body and for a moment longer he was solid and whole before the next breeze blew through his essence. Red chakra swirled as the insubstantial body settled on the blonde teen bubbling and boiling, seeping into the teens skin the Kyuubi threw his head back roaring as he felt the pain of dieing once again a flicker of white shot up and then the teen was screaming. The white ball of light hovered waiting and watching as the teen's friends came slipping and sliding and bloodied from fighting. His sensei and foster father next, a tear he had never shed in life slide down his face landing on the teens red headed mate setting in motion the events to heal all those around. Kyuubi stirred as he felt another approach it's position.

"So you will choose to remember?" the six tailed fox asked, It's own essence swirling black and yellow.

"You who have chosen to remember do you regret your decision to do so?" the Fox asked as he watched the Leaf Ninja.

"I have not always been happy with it but humans," the essence appeared to shrug, "make interesting companions from time to time."

* * *

"Naruto! What the Hell?" Sasuke shouted chasing after his blonde brother. Kat crossed her eyes and leaned on Itachi as she watched the three disappear into the trees followed by Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

"You aren't going to follow?" Itachi questioned his voice monotone. Kat looked up her right arm hooked over the older ninja's shoulder.

"I don't have near the level of energy that they do I'm still a gennin." She was drained both from the physical fighting and the use of her Sharingan. Itachi smiled it was so unexpected that the others, namely Ino, Choji, and Kiba, drew back eyes wide and not with a small amount of apprehension. It was one thing to see Sasuke smile which was rare if at all but to see the older Uchiha doing so and not in the sadistic 'I will kill you' sort of way. Ino being one of the three females in their group to remain behind felt her heart skip a beat, it was a good thing he hadn't been in the village for all those years while she and the rest of the female population grew up. It had been troublesome enough with one handsome Uchiha two would have decimated all friendships as well as a run all blood banks dry. Grimacing at the phrasing she knew that she had been hanging out with Nara Shikamaru too much.

"I need a vacation." She grumbled.

"Ino?" Choji asked but she just shook her head letting her teammate know it was nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were both at the limit of frustration, not that they weren't happy their teammate was alive and breathing but really, to jump up like that and then go running off into the trees without so much as a thank you or explanation! Sakura was trailing behind them once again, it seemed to be her lot in life to be always trailing behind them. Forcing her protesting muscles to move she focused chakra into her tired legs, she was also worried about the Godiame Hokage. The blonde had taken off at a fast pace leaving the others to follow or not, she could sense both Kakashi and Iruka not far behind them trying to close the distance between their groups. Glancing over her shoulder she saw them moving through the trees, Iruka seemed the lest injured it was the copy ninja's movement's that bothered her the most, he was being supported by the younger man inconspicuously while favoring his right arm, the Hiet-ate he wore though covering his Sharingan eye was torn and blooded. Slowing her own pace the pink haired medic allowed the two older shinobi to catch up.

"Kakahi-sensei, Iruka-sensei." The younger man smiled or grimaced more accurately. Both men where bone weary and the stresses of combat and then Naruto's almost death was telling on them all.

"Allow me to look at your arm Sensei." They came to a halt on the ground rather jerkily, the copy-nin wasn't above admitting when he couldn't push any further and right now his body was telling him it needed to be looked at and healed even if only marginally. Sakura, gathering chakra into her hands, did a quick scan for anything life threatening before working on his arm to heal the break, clicking her tongue to the roof of mouth she worked setting the bone then placed a temporary healing seal on the ends to hold them together. Con-tray to what some people (Naruto) thought she could not replicate cells but she could speed up the process of cell regeneration which is exactly what she did the technique was relatively painless and used mostly the patients own chakra with a small push from her own. It took less then 2 minutes to finish, when she looked up she saw both her teammates had not only come back for her but had watched her work. She meet Naruto's gaze first, his altered appearance was a little unnerving, slitted pupils in his deep blue eyes and the thicker whisker marks stood out giving him a fox like appearance. The hand that gripped the tree trunk boasted longer sharper looking nails and his hair was wilder if possible. The teen didn't pull away from her gaze but he did step back into the shadow of the foliage over head and Sakura felt her heart twist.

"Naruto." She called softly but he was already turned, his back facing her. The others watching the exchanged worried, Sasuke moved to join the blonde on the same branch but just as he landed the other jumped forward calling out to them to follow.

"Hurry up Sakura." Sasuke beckoned to her including the older shinobi in the barely contained command.

* * *

"You have always been an idiot, time has only improved that point." The snake hissed, his long pale red tongue flicked out between cracked lips tasting the blood there. Tsunade glared, though she agreed that Jirayia could be a baka he was still a genius in more ways than one. She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had grown up with them if she and Jirayia would have given up on their former teammate.

"Tsuande-hime don't be so squeamish." The pale man called to her, "Blood is a natural part of living." A flash of red and white and Jirayia Resenganed through Orochimaru's chest only to swear loudly as the body exploded in a spray of mud and grass. The Blonde Godiame raised her leg high over head and brought it down sharply creating a crater the size of a small house. Sweat slide down all of their faces drenching their clothes.

"Why are you holding back or was that boy not that important?" The husky whisper slide in her ear, she turned catching the man across the jaw sending him flying.

"Bastard!" she snarled. She would have continued to pulverize the vile creature but something orange and black beat her to it. The Blonde Rokudiame barreled into the Snake Sannin, his body wrapped in dark violet chakra. Claws grasped the mans throat holding him in the air his hand reached out grabbing both of the Snakes wrists and squeezed a loud snapping sound filled the area.

"**Mine!"** the blonde growled his voice deep, it was the same mixture of Kyuubi and Naruto that they had all heard during his fight with the Akatsuki leader. "**Out."** The order surprised them all, the blonde dropped the broken wrists he held and slapped his palm heavily on the others chest in the center his chakra flared violently digging into the ground. Orochimaru screamed as pain laced through his body and he felt the ripping of his soul and the same sensations when he had faced Saritobi-sensei coursed though his limbs. He couldn't lose to the boy this child, he had lived far longer then he should have after experimenting with his own body by transferring his soul into others. No he wouldn't let this boy take his victory from him though his wrists were broken and it was painful to move he couldn't let this insolent brat kick him out of this body, forming the seals for the transfer jutsu he smirked as just before both of their consciousness fell away he heard the pained cry of the Uchiha as well as the others. Naruto's face went slack but his body reacted before he lost consciousness, the hand holding the Snake sannin's neck tightened and the neck snapped killing the body he dropped to the ground still holding tight to the neck.

Several feet away the youngest Uchiha went completely still a fluttering of…something brushed his mind and when he opened his eyes the sight that greeted them could have sprung from the darkest pit of his worst nightmares. He stood transfixed as what he had survived all those years ago was spread out before him again the only difference was the blonde being mired down in the countless shadow forms of what had once been powerful ninja. Swallowing bile the ex-avenger moved into a quick jog to reach his brother when out of no where a huge wall of seething fury slammed into him throwing him to the ground and pinning him in place.

"What the hell?!" He struggled pushing against the mass that lay on top of him only to have it shove him further into the ground rather painfully forcing a grunt out. "Shit." He hissed as something cut into his stomach and right leg, it was at that moment he felt the fluttering again beside him and a voice not his own whispered to him.

"_He can hear you if you talk to him."_ The Uchiha glared around continuing to shove at the mass.

"Who the hell are you, where are you?" It came out as growl

"_Call him and he will hear you."_ Sasuke felt like snarling, who ever was talking to him was pissing him off with these cryptic messages, Who would hear him.

"_Stupid brat, my kit."_ This time the voice was exasperated and the sarcasm thick, the realization of just who was talking to him startled the darker shinobi.

"How?" he asked not concerned with why the beast was still there and the other seemed to understand.

"_As you always have." _And with that the fluttering in his ear disappeared and the pressure increased holding him down.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke called out the surface holding him down lightened slightly, "Get off me Ursatonchi."

"Sasuke?" The hesitation in that always-confident voice worried him. "Teme you have to leave if he wins you have to kill me." The wall eased further letting him up then attempted to wrap around him to force him to leave, Sasuke jumped in the air dodging.

"No, Naruto I'm staying." Abruptly he found himself standing with the blonde facing the Snake Sannin. "Besides I know how to beat him." He clamped a hand on the Blondes shoulder. It wouldn't be that hard to defeat the Bastard he had done it before it was just convincing Naruto, at the back of his mind whispered he was giving the idiot an advantage in their fights but it also meant he could use more advanced techniques later. Naruto shot his brother a questioning look making the Uchiha roll his eyes.

"Its Your mind baka, what ever you want will happen." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world infuriating the blonde.

"Teme." he muttered, narrowing his eyes he glared at the Snake as the older shinobi hissed flicking his tongue at them.

"You seem to let anyone in your mind." The snake mocked, he was only slightly concerned with the appearance of the Uchiha. If worse came to worse he would escape back into his previous body, but he wasn't planning on that he felt confident that the Kyuubi vessel couldn't grasp what the Uchiha was telling him. He knew from experience that the boy was an amazing tactician but anything more 'in-depth' only served to confuse and irritate him leaving him open.

Now Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest person and having been dead last wasn't entirely due to neglect but he was neither the dumbest. What Sasuke was suggesting seemed feasible but the hard evidence lay before them in the shape of human stalagmites jutting all around them. As doubt took hold the bodies shifted and circled him crawling up his leg and body trying to swallow him.

Ebony eyes widened as his brothers body was being swallowed by the shadows, he did the only thing he could think of to focus the blonde he picked a fight.

"And you say you can beat Me…Dobe." The dig at his pride and the insult where the right trigger, the blondes face suffused brightly in red his nostrils flared and he pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The blonde took a step forward freeing himself from the grasping bodies only it wasn't the young man Sasuke was dealing with it was the 10 year old child filled with anger.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" the boy screamed. Something had gone horribly wrong he only wanted the idiot to get a grip not lose his sanity. The boy Naruto clutched his head and screamed, with it came a wave of immense power knocking Sasuke to the ground as well as the Snake who lay groaning not far away.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" the boy screamed again this time he directed it at the snake. "GET OUT!" the boy took a step forward. Sasuke watched stunned as his best friend shouted, the pain in that voice alone made him want to cry. "I'M NOT YOU." The voice was somewhat deeper and the 10 year old was now the 12-year-old Sasuke remembered fighting at the Valley of the End. "I WILL SAVE SASUKE!" The boy grew taller as he walked towards the snake every step he took he got taller and his voice deepened further.

"YOU CANT HAVE THEM!" It was the 15year old Naruto, Sasuke remembered this clearly, at that time he had been with the Snake when Naruto and Sakura came to get him with Sai. A brief flash of jealous pulsed but he forced it down, he had felt betrayed when his replacement had tried to kill him only to be relieved when Sakura and Naruto's eye's revealed that they had not known their teammates plan.

"…MY HOME, MY FAMILY!" He was now standing over the snake shouting his hands clenched at his side. **"****GET OUT!****" ** with the last shout the snake screamed writhing on the floor his body dissolving in what Sasuke could only describe as agony having no body to return to and not being able to take over Naruto's his existence was being wiped away. When the last of the body was gone the blonde crumpled to the ground clutching his head again rocking back and forth. Sasuke sprinted the short distance to his side dropping beside the blonde listening to the broken sobs.

"I'm not…a…mon…ster." The words broken by hiccups, he repeated the mantra between gasps and sobs and once again the Uchiha was looking at the 10 Naruto, he guessed that it was at this point in his life that made the difference between becoming what the Kazekage had been as a child and what Naruto had been as a child.

"I'm…n..ot…a…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy holding him close.

"You are Naruto…your not a monster you never were." The boy stiffened then clung to the older teen almost desperately.

"Promise?" came the small trembling voice.

"Hn." Small arms grasped his sides, the hands clutching his shirt as the boy sobbed this time in relief his head coming to rest on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke held the child Naruto until the boy fell asleep, once he did the boy disappeared and the Dark haired shinobi found himself holding his brother returned to his older form. His head came up from Sasuke's chest and blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Nani?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, leave it to the Dobe to forget. He shook his head, no the blonde didn't forget he did what he did best he repressed it so instead of leaving it alone like he would have he shook the blonde's shoulders roughly.

"Insanities not a fun pas-time dobe." For a moment Sasuke wondered if the blonde would continue to hide when the shutters dropped and the years of pain and rejection where clearly present. "Sakura and I are here for you, you're my brother after all." A faint dusting of pink stained his cheeks. They both stood up assisting each other.

"Oi teme so how do we get out of here?" The Uchiha smirked.  
"KAI!"

"BASTARD!" Naruto came awake with a jolt shouting across from him stood the smirking Uchiha. His face red as a hydrant he shouted at the other man again.

"TEME WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ursantonchi." Was all the other answered; Sakura rocked back on her heels, these two never changed.

"Oi why are you blushing Uchiha?" Kiba's voice cut through the tense making everyone look more closely at the youngest Uchiha.

* * *

Authors Notes 

**OK so this took a while to get out and many revisions have been made plus I cut it in half so it wont be to long to read it's a bonus long chapter for the previous ones falling so short of expectations. R&R JA!**


	28. Final

**T****HWAK**

The Hokage jumped startled as a large brown folder landed on her desk disturbing her mid-day Sake induced nap. Wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth she directed sleep hazed brown eyes at the victim-shinobi.

"Nani?" The younger shinobi smirked cheekily at her with sparkling hazel eyes. The Hokage groaned it could only mean one thing, glancing down at the brown lump on her desk she picked it up flipped it open and scanned the contents before slamming it shut. Her eyes wide and serious she addressed the young woman.

"Has anyone else seen this?" Kat folded her arms over her chest.

"No Hokage-sama." Tsunade stood from behind her desk coming around the desk to stand directly in front of the young woman she was still holding the brown folder clutched tight to her chest.

"And the copies?"

"Safely hidden where no one will think to look."

"Good." The Hokage thrust the folder back into Kats hands surprising the young woman. "Keep this safe for the time being, let no one see these or let anyone know we have them you know what to do with them that is your mission. Dismissed!" Kat straightened, tucking the folder under her arm and gave the Hokage a military salute.

* * *

"HAI!" She answered the older Blonde woman before turning on her heel and exiting the office. The Hokage turned moving to the window and looked out over the village. Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf three of the most powerful shinobi of their generation sat oblivious to the current situation. 

"KAT!" Naruto called to his girlfriend just before sweeping her off her feet and spinning around with her in his arms. Kat laughed wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, she buried her face in his neck and gave it a lick enjoying the shivers it caused him and the goose bumps it raised on both their flesh. It never failed to amuse her when she made him stumble just from something so simple.

"Oi don't do that." He panted making Kat snuggle closer and lick him again before sucking lightly on the spot.

"Do what?" she mumbled. It would have go further, 'Should have gone on!' Kat groused to herself, when they where interrupted by a shout from Kiba.

"YO!" Naruto set the red head back on the ground but kept his arm around her waist a soft growl of warning escaping him as the dog lover got closer.

"Man you two are hard to find!" Kiba smiled winningly at them then gestured behind him back the way he had come.

"Sakura asked me to find you guys and tell you to meet us at Ickiruka's for lunch tomorrow. She said she had something to tell everyone." Naruto grinned at the other shinobi broadly nodding his head, Kat plastered a slight smile on her face more of a one-sided lip twitch and watched as the man and his dog left.

"Damn that dogs huge!" She said, she glanced at Naruto out the corner of her eye. It had been almost 2 months since the battle and in that time the blonde had managed to control his outward appearance to a certain degree. He still retained the slitted pupils and the whisker marks but the claws had receded as well as differinating the mirade of scents filling the village with help thanks to the Inuzuka teen.

His heightened sense of smell had caused him some embarrassment over the first 2 weeks, especially for Kat. She blushed thinking about it, some personal female events didn't need to be broadcast. She had long since forgiven him since it forced him to come find her thinking she was bleeding to death, instead of avoiding her. When he tried to run after affirming she wasn't dieing she gave chase, Uchiha's are stubborn and once they set their mind on someone they don't give up. The chase that ensued left no one in doubt as to what was going on, using ever jutsu she could think of Kat followed him throwing everything she had into capturing him.

It was comically really, Sasuke had watched the two from a distance, the blonde baka had been hiding in his old apartment only letting Sasuke see him. Not being one to coddle he had been forced into looking after his teammate since he refused to leave the apartment.

* * *

"_Idiot go get your own ramen." Sasuke had chastised the Rokudiame._

"_Saaaassukeeee!" the other had whined at him, he had even gone so far as to fall to his knees dramatically throwing his hands in front of his face and bowing his head. When this failed to get the desired response he stood up and huffed turning his back on his brother._

"_You just want me to starve." He sulked _

"_Eat what's here already or get it your self." The other ordered taking a seat his eyes already trained back on the book he had been reading. He looked up when he noted that Naruto had not responded, the Blondes back was stiff as a rod his head twitched like a dog scenting the air he twitched one more time then had shot out of the room and into his own slamming the door behind him. Seconds later a knock on the door made the young man blink he stood to answer and found Sakura and Iruka smiling hesitantly on the other side the academy teacher had been holding a brown sack from Ichiruka's._

"So…Sasuke-kun…we brought ramen." The scent filled the doorway and entry hall and Sasuke had been sure that the smell alone would have driven his companion out but no such luck. Bowing deeply Iruka thrust the sack at him.

"_Its Miso and pork his favorites." The teachers eyes had been suspiciously misty and Sakura had looked no better, Sasuke had returned the bows thanking them and would have invited them in but both had declined sighting previous responsibilities and left. He had plopped the sack down on the counter and taken a seat in one of the stools, he would have normally called his teammate out but this time he would wait, 30 mins later the door creaked open and he emerged. _

"_What?" The Blonde had asked._

"_How did you know?" A flinch and a twitch was all he got as the Rokudiame took a seat opposite reaching for the sack Sasuke pulled it back and received an indignant glare._

"_Kyuubi gave me heightened senses when we merged I can't turn them off, that's why I've been here." Sasuke understood now why the other couldn't go back to his apartment._

"_That's why you were sick in the woods." It was a statement of fact and the blonde only nodded his head. "And... why you are avoiding everyone?" The blondes head shot up leveling a cold glare at his best friend growling._

"_Look at me, I don't look human anymore!" The blonde had raised his hands holding them up for the other to see, the clawed fingers though clean made the blonde grimace with distaste. Running a hand though his hair he stopped mid way and yanked on a handful. The once sunshine bright was a darker shade at the ends fading to a lighter shade towards the roots, it wasn't an overly obvious difference but the blonde was affected deeply nonetheless. Trying to convince him otherwise wouldn't work and Sasuke knew the only one who could make him realize that was Kat and Naruto had been avoiding her as much if not more then anyone. So he had done what he could he picked a fight with the blonde successfully distracting him and thus another week had passed._

* * *

During that time Kat had finally managed to corner the blonde persuade him to let Kiba help with his heightened senses and to start emerging back into the villages daily life. Now a mouth later things where somewhat back to normal or close to it, Itachi's presence in the village made many older members of the council nervous as it did many older shinobi who had served with him when he was a captain in ANBU. Even the younger generation wasn't left unaffected and a reemergence of Uchiha stalking was born despite being a nukenin or the ANBU guards that flanked him everywhere he went. Sasuke had his fair share of stalkers but once his and Sakura's relationship became public knowledge it all but disappeared. 

Sasuke had smirked when Neji thanked him rather sarcastically in the mission room for the increase in the number of females stalking him.

"Sakura can be quite convincing when she wants to." The sly smile on the Uchiha heirs face irked Neji and he narrowed pale eyes at the man before stalking off.

"Sasuke-kun." Iruka called to his former student, he had watched quietly as the two exchanged words before calling out to him.

"How is Naruto?" It was the first thing the man asked every time he saw the Uchiha, it hurt him immeasurably that the teen was avoiding him but their was nothing he could do about it, they all were being avoided save Sasuke and now Kat.

"He's at the apartment getting fat on ramen." The dry disapproving tone rolled out from the young man. Iruka smiled a deep sadness reflecting in his dark brown eyes.

"Tell him I said hello."

"Tell me yourself that bastard wont pass anything on to me."

"NARUTO!" Iruka jumped up from his seat his eyes where wide as he regarded the blonde. He had changed to black pants with the ankles wrapped down to his shinobi sandals which where also black his shirt was black mesh over which he wore a darker still orange jacket similar to the one he wore before with the same black around the collar and sleeves. He had changed his hiati-eta cloth as well in favor of a full bandanna covering his hair and he wore sunglasses the lens so dark the eyes weren't even visible. Iruka was stunned, dressed as he was with his hands stuffed in his pockets instead of behind his head he looked completely different. Kat standing behind him shoved him further into the room.

"Its rude to just lounge in doorways, Dobe." Iruka blinked at the two, the only other person to call him that was Sasuke and Iruka was reasonably certain that it was the red head who had spoken. Kat was leaning with her back against the wall she had a good view of the shocked expression on the chunnin's face right before it was blocked by an even more enticing view. The blonde shinobi had planted both his hands on either side of her head effectively trapping her in place, her cheeks flushed pink as she looked up meeting a very heated gaze. Her stomach did flip's as the blonde lowered his head slowly inch by inch.

"Pervert." She muttered feeling the heat travel down her neck Sasuke cleared his throat snapping them back to reality. He dropped his hands but before straightening he placed a light kiss on her lips that managed to convey exactly what he was planning on doing to her later.

The blonde moved back but before he could stop her Kat reached up and removed his sunglasses pecking him on the cheek.

"Naruto, uhm how have you been?" Iruka was smiling hesitantly at the young man, between Kat and Sasuke he had been well briefed about the blonde's altered appearance so he was more or less ready for anything; when Naruto turned around and opened his eyes Iruka gasped clapping a hand over his mouth. Naruto's face paled and he stepped back into Kat who wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head in between his shoulder blades her whole body trembling. Taking a deep breath he let one hand rest over her hands on his stomach, when he looked back up Iruka was nose to nose with him the older shinobi reached up and whacked him on the head.

"Itaiii, Otou what was that for!?" the blonde rubbed his head, blinking in confusion at his surijet father.

"You should have come sooner!" One hand propped on his waist the other busy wagging a finger under the blondes nose. Kat couldn't stop herself she burst out laughing the hand holding her own tightened in surprise so she used the back of his jacket to wipe her eyes while continuing to laugh.

"Next time Naruto don't you dare hide from me!" Laughing sheepishly the blonde nodded his head. After that things went smoothly since almost every one had gone home for the day the only one left was Iruka being the only way they could get the blonde to meet with him was promising not to make him go at the busiest time of day. Kat stood to one side laughing occasionally at one remark or another that either Naruto or Iruka made most of the talk centered around pervious missions. Iruka took that time to expound on some of the more devious stunts the Rokudaime had pulled before he was even a gennin.

"…had to clean them all day then Otosan took me for ramen." Iruka was laughing as he remembered that day. It had taken until late into the night for Naruto to finish cleaning the hokage faces and the conversation they had at the ramen stand had endeared the blonde to him even more. Their group had moved outside to one of the many balconies off the hokage tower it was still early enough that the fading sunlight painted the roof tops in varying shades of red and orange even the shadows seemed lit. Sasuke was leaning against the railing on Kats right making a comment every now and then which mostly consisted of him giving the customary 'hn'. Kat smiled at those moments she was absorbed into the stories that the three told especially Iruka's retelling, Naruto could be extremely animated when he spoke using his hands and arms to express his points. She watched as the evening sun continued to sink into the horizon until soon the street lamps flickered to life. It was the first time in the two months she and Sasuke had worked with the blonde that he was acting normally, he laughed loudly the sound carry out to the village and for the first time since the battle with Akatsuki and Orochimaru the village relaxed. Random shinobi who had meet the blonde on different missions over the years sighed a collective breathe it looked the village had its heart back.

"You're smiling." Kat blinked inclining her head to Sasuke her hazel eyes reflected the peace she felt, he offered a genuine smile in return.

"Yes I am." She didn't get the chance to say anything further because the next second she found herself slung over a broad strong shoulder being carried away over the rooftops.

"Naruto!" Kat grabbed at the back of his jacket blushing profusely when his hand ghosted over her backside.

"Later Sasu-nii!" The blonde called out disappearing into the dark.

Kat was grinning from ear to ear by the time the blonde finally set her back on her feet and she had the worst case of the giggles. Once she was safely back on the ground with both her feet under her again she looked around noticing that they at his front door, while Naruto was busy searching his pocket for his keys Kat turned around and leaned back into her boyfriends back he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her then returned to unlocking his door. When he finished that task he pushed the door open with a wicked smirk in place he took a quick step forward and to the right not expecting the move she blinked as she realized nothing was stopping her backward descent it was halted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, Naruto's voice was deep almost a growl and his breath ghosted her cheeks.

"Have you fallen for me?" Kat gulped blushing she snorted trying to hide the heat rising to her face.

"Good Grief." She meant for the words to come out more sarcastically but only managed a breathy sigh. She coughed to clear her throat, words failed her when their eyes locked she licked her lips and the action caught the blondes attention.

"You smell…edible." The small fire in the pit of her stomach blazed into an inferno at the implication of his words. Her hands that rested on his upper arms squeezed bunching the fabric of his jacket making her shiver in delight, her back collided with something soft she hadn't even realized he had moved them into the apartment or closed the door.

"Baka aren't y.." she was cut off by his lips crashing down on her own. His hands took up a quest brushing over her entire body lighting small sparks that traveled to her brain and shut off all coherent thought. Fingers ghosted over her stomach under the fabric of her shirt as his lips seared the skin of her neck just behind her right ear. The tingling intensified at the intimate kiss, her legs of their own will wrapped around his waist, Naruto had moved his legs under himself grabbed her hips grinding there bodies together. Kat gasped, the evidence of his desire burning a hole in her pants she reached out removing a kunai from her pouch as he did the same and drug the sharp blade down the front of his shirt as he reciprocated with his nails slicing her shirt to ribbons while his mouth traveled down her neck to her chest all that remained was her bra. Tan skin gleamed in the moonlight as he sat up to shrug the remains of his shirt off he looked at her fully.

"Beautiful." Was all he could manage, his hands tightened on her hips pulling her closer. Kats back arched off the sofa her mind spun, they were so lost in the moment neither noticed that their privacy was invaded.

It wasn't until the scent of blood reached the blonde that he looked up confused and more than a little dazed to find his former sensei's standing in his doorway in a pool of blood and staining the front of their shirts as a steady flow ran down both of their noses. It was comical really Kat would tell him later but the immediate reaction of the pair was more violent then what the two older men where expecting and it was only though the grace of years of training and experience that saved them from a brutal mauling. Kat, still holding the Kunai she used on Naruto's black shirt, eyes widened blinked when she opened her eyes again the Sharingan was spinning madly. The Kunai left her hand in a flash baring hilt deep in the opposite wall, Kakashi was clutching his nose to stop the blood flow and Jirayia who had evaded the weapon stood once again in the door way with a glazed expression.

"I've taught you well you are truly my protégé!" It was the stupidest thing he could have possibly chosen to say. The silver haired jounin groaned it was bad enough they had walked in on the two now the toad sage was making it worse. He pulled his hand over his face and when his eye was visible again both Kat and Naruto had untangled themselves from their erotic position unfortunately the blonde looked anything but calm and neither did the red head. Kakashi thinking retreat was the wisest decision began to back towards the door he looked to his companion trying to ascertain the mans position only to find him slack jawed the cause being Kats state of undress. The Jounnin looked back at his students, he had to admit, Kat was something else flat stomach firm arms round… "'Bad Kakashi must not see student like that.'"

He gulped as the blonde advanced. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse Jirayia true to his perverted nature wiped out a note pad and began scribbling it was the last straw for Naruto he launched himself at the man with a snarl, the toad sage seemed to realize the position he was in and took off summoning a large toad to out hop the enraged blonde. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto had not chosen him to attack but that was short lived.

"Kakii-sensei." Kat called in a sweet voice, he swallowed again when turned around to face her laughing sheepishly, Kat was wearing the remains of the blondes shirt the torn pieces tied in the front in a knot in one hand spun a windmill shuriken in the other 3 kunai. "You rrrreally should have knocked."

" Ha ha ah ah…We did?" Kat shook her head at the same time attacking with deadly precious, the silver haired jounnin made the most undignified escape in his life. Hell hath no fury like a woman interrupted, came unbidden to his mind as he dodged kunai and shuriken.

* * *

Pale blonde pigtails ruffled in the breeze as the Godaime Hokage tossed back another shot of sake from the bottle sitting beside her off in the distance at team 10's training ground a gray cloud rose into the night sky making her cackle. 

"So those two perverts finally crossed the line." She cackled again knocking back another swing of warm sake. Patting the folder in her lap she grinned the first picture was of Sasuke with his finger up his nose and cross-eyed, flipping to the next was her apprentice the pink haired kunichi was scratching her butt, her high pitched laughter echoed over the village. The only individual to seemingly not care about utter humiliation was Sai the former ROOTS member and he had yet to appear in any of the pictures not from lack of trying. There were one or two that Kat had taken but mysteriously the pictures had not been developed and the Hokage only knew of there existence from an unwitting comment the red head had made, apparently Sai enjoyed training on the water in the nude.

The pages fluttered briefly, the magazine would be printed by now and the distribution would be a last minute thing to avoid any of the subjects from aborting the mission. Only two ninja would be picking up the shipment and delivering them and those two where currently engaged in beating their sensei's to a pulp. The Hokage wondered what could have possible happened for those two to be so anger…no come to think of it she really didn't.

* * *

The village was quiet birds where chirping and the sun was just rising when the first blood-curdling scream ripped the peaceful morning. Tsunade sat up from her desk drool running down her face so the magazine was out.

* * *

Kat leaned back against Naruto her back to his chest as they sat on the 4th's stone head, his arms where wrapped around her his hands resting lightly on her stomach her head on his shoulder. 

"You know they'll figure out where those came from." She remarked the blonde grinned it had been a while since he had taken part in a prank of this magnitude and he was quite pleased with the results. The hag hadn't known that Kat had told him about the pictures or the fact that they had split the mission between them each taking a list of names for pictures.

"So what did you do with the pictures you took of Sai." Kat shrugged.

"I still have them, I couldn't ever get him doing something embarrassing." She could feel his arm tense around her. "Jealous?" he reached up taking a hold of her chin he turned her head to him gently, kissing her deeply he leaned back a little to smile at her just as Sakura's voice rose above the others.

"**NARUUTOOOO!"** they both flinched.

"Wanna go on that vacation the old hag promised?" Kat smirked a devilish light in her eyes.

"As long as we do what we did last night." She barely finished the sentence before the blonde had scooped her up and taken off at a run. "Hey wait my clothes!"

"You wont need any."

* * *

**Authors note **

**FINISHED SOB much hunched whinning I really enjoyed this last chapter it was a lot of fun writing it well I hope you all liked it I am currently working on the sequel to Sister I don't think I will do a second part to this It might ruin it. And thanks for the request for fluff I tried to work it in but I am not very good at writing that kind of thing. And about Sasuke blushing in the chapter before this one like most teen males its embarrassing to hug another male something about guys not wantig to show any kind of affection like it's a weakness or something. Thanks again for R&R!Ja!**


End file.
